An Angel's Second Chance
by Glazerienne
Summary: Death cannot stand the future of his darling mistress. In order to make her happy, he decide to fuck up with Fate. In doing so, let the chaos begin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and other anime crossovers specially Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Will never own it, I tell you. I only own the plot, and my crazy OCs.

 **N** **ote:**

This is my first story here in Fanfiction net. Critisism is appreciated but NOT full blown negative one. English is not my first language so be warned. Thank you.

 **Prologue:**

Death is not amused. He just saw one of the insane prophecies his other being, Fate, created. Another child being drag on this chaos because the fucking bitch is bored to death, no pun intended.

Sighning in disbelief, he took another look on the large well and froze.

He never saw such lovely green eyes since he was created. As Cryus Mort, his alternate form, he immediately fell inlove on those eyes.

"Death, are you alright?" his twin brother, Life aka Clein asked.

A large smile appeared on his face that even Chaos did a double take.

"Of course, I just found my beloved Master.. ." Cyrus turned around, his black cloak billowing behind him. "This time, I will not be bored."

Fate cannot help but to shiver in fear.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beloved Mistress

**A/N:**

Welcome to my version of Meddling Death. This is a Fem!Harry xover along Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I hope you will like this.

 **Tags:**

Manipulative Dumbledor, selective Weasly bashing. Sugar high craziness and oh so hot Cyrus who loves to fuck with everyones head because of his almost incentious relationship with Ameryst.

 **Disclaimer:**

I will never own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn even I wanted to.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Privet Drive, Little Whinning ,Surrey_**

Privet Drive is a very normal and boring neighborhood. To be honest, even the author is asking herself what the fuck the construction are thinking on building those cookie cutter houses. The only difference are the trinkets on the yards!

Anyways, currently, a hot and gorgeous male wearing a business suit and black shades is leaning on his expensive Rolls roy car parked in front on number 4.

Several housewives are taking a peek on the young man in his late twenties who looked bored. They wander what he is doing in there.

" _This is getting late, my darling should be home now. . ."_ Cyrus thought as he took a sip of his coffee. _"I already finished my work in here .."_

Its already passed three in the afternoon when he spotted his little darling.

"Finally. ."

Six year old Harriet Potter is dreading the time she reach number 4. Dudley Dursley, her baby whale of a cousin threw a tantrum at school when she beat him on the spelling quiz where she got a perfect score. The result of the tantrum is several desk destroyed and accusations that she cheated.

Is it her fault that she never forget anything? While it is also true she is a bit clumsy and blind as a bat to boot, she will never cheat on such easy quiz.

She will never understand her relatives, that's for sure.

One Harriet reached the house, she notice a man in suit stood straight upon seeing her.

 _"W-who might he be? Uncle Vernon's associate?"_ she squinted but because of her blurry eyes she can't really see especially the amused look he is throwing upon her.

"Hello, Ojou-sama." she heared him say.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"O. .Ojou . .sama?" What language is that?

"Ojou-sama means Young Mistress in japanese. Nihonggo to be precise.

My name is Cyrus Mort and I've been waiting for you, Ojou-sama." Cyrus told her.

"Why?" Her insticts tells her this Cyrus person is dangerous. Very Dangerous in capital D.

But she feels safe in his presence.

"Because you are my darling Mistress?"

Harriet gave him a deadpan look that almost send him howling in laughter.

"For a kidnapper you had the worst reason."

"But Ojou-sama, who said I am going to kidnapp you? Anyways let's get inside. I knew you had so many questions on that pretty little head of yours but I WILL going to take you away from this place." Cyrus voice is full of determination. "Afterall, you should never been brought in here in the first place."

Wide avada green eyes stared widely upon him. Careful not to scare his Mistress, Cyrus kneeled infront of the (too) small child and gently held her cheek.

"You. .knew?"

"Yes. I apologize for being late, Young Mistress."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Atleast you came, Cyrus. . ."

Cyrus smiled softly as he remove his sunglasses. Blood red eyes meet green as he pulled her into a hug. His power already marked the girl as his master, his anchor and especially his darling little sister.

"I promise to be in your side until the very end, Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black-Peverell." he whispered in her ear. "Let's go. I b **rought** adoption papers so ~"

She just nodded, feeling comfy.

Cyrus just chuckle on his Mistress antics.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans is a normal loving (note the sarcanism here) housewife. She has a loving husband , Vernon Dursley who is working at a company named Grunnings and raised such a sweet son, Dudley.

If only her freak of a niece never came in her oh so such normal life infecting them with her freakiness...

So when the doorbell rang, she greeted the guest with a smile.

Only to froze seeing the freak happily snuggling on the good looking young man.

" You are Petunia Dursley, right?" The young man asked. "I have something to talk with you. Can we come in?"

Against her will, Petunia allowed him entrance. Being a good host, she took him on the living room.

"You are one of them, are you?" her voice is full of disgust.

Cyrus chuckled as he made himself comfortable so is his sleeping Mistress. "Wizards? No. I am not on of those low lives. I am a Magus, the on who kills them actually."

"However, I am here for your signatures. Transfer all your rights of Harriet to me. My darling isn't suppose to be in your custody and it took me five fucking years to find her. According to Lily's will, Harriet should never have met you before she is seventeen."

Petunia didn't expect that.

"Who are you really?"

" Telling you would remove the entertainment from the old goat. Please sign the papers and you wont hear from us anymore." He pulled out a black briefcase from behind him and placed it on the table without disturbing Harriet.

Snapping the case open, it is full of hard cold cash.

"I believe , one hundred million is enough?"

Pure utter greediness morp upon Petunia's face. Cyrus didn't even wait as the horse face bitch snatch the papers and sign using a blood quill, completly removing her ties upon his beloved master. Good for him then.

Getting the papers which he will file later, he stood up.

"Its nice doing business with you, Mrs. Dursley. I hope we never see you again."

"Likewise." Petunia answered stiffly as she guide the two on the door.

As long as she wont see them again! Good riddance!

 **Palermo, Italy,**

Two sets of shadow doors appeared in front of a lovely mansion near the outskirts of Palermo, Italy. The place is protected by Cavallione Famiglia which actually Cyrus isn't a bit fond of especially as the Don is currently drowning in large debt.

Anyways, he entered his home and automatically registered Ameryst (Harriet) upon the wards. Shadow walking towards his room, he conjured another bed where he lay down his darling Mistress.

The room is painted in black, greens and a bit of orange. Unlike what humans portrayed him, he isn't that scary. That would be his younger twin brother Clein who is currently staring at him while munching some marshmallows.

On his bed.

"Oy, Clein! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Hi to you too, Big Bro. I'm fine and dandy thanks for asking." Clein answered sarcastically as he tore a random marshmallow savagely making his older brother gulp in fear. " You've been gone for a long while leaving your work on me and Ashiera. A small note would be nice, you know."

"I'm sorry," (TT)

"You should be!"

 _And they say I'm scary, duh!_

"Anyways, so she is Ameryst, huh." Clein took a quick look on their new little sister. He only met the girl's soul once and never thought that Cyrus would choose her as his Master. Well, the idiot really needed someone to ground him . He is way worst than Chaos when bored and that was saying something! "She's cute. . ."

Dog ears and tail sprouted upon Cyrus. "I know right?! Ojou-sama is soo adorable~"

(-. - ") Clein sweatdropped upon his twin brother's antics. He actually pitied Ameryst but he knew those two would be benificial to each other.

He just hope they could survive this five years before they send Ameryst

to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2 Healing

**A/N :**

Thank you for the lovely reviews! This is my first story here in so I loved your positive comments!

I won't bore you with my babblings so, onto the story!

 **Warnings:** Crazy or rather insane Death (Cyrus), Clein (Life) having such terrible migraine, Yaoi scenes and cuteness overload from a certain loli.

 _Telepathy/ mind speak_

"{ _P_ _arseltongue}"_

 ** _"Foreign Language"_**

 **Disclaimer:**

Read first chapter.

 **Chapter 2 - Healing**

When she woke up, the first thing Ameryst noticed is that her pillow is moving.

That made her frown since Aunt Petunia never gave her a pillow even a bed. Her room is the cupboard under the stairs for crying out loud.

 _Hmm, stop messing with my mind, Marv._

 _Actually, I am just clueless as you._ Marv answered her.

Marv is actually a living soul shard on her lightning bolt scar (According to Marv). He is been there since his **_idoita_** of a main soul -Voldemort- killed her parents because of a half assed prophecy. Further explaination will be on her eight or tenth birthday since she is too young to know the full truth.

At least Marv said sorry.

"Interesting. So that parasite can communicate to you, Ojou sama?" Cyrus commented as he watched her open those lovely avada green eyes.

"Marv is not a parasite, Cyrus." Ameryst countered. "Also, goodmorning."

Death smiled warmly on her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning to you too, Young Mistress, Marv. Alright, I won't call him parasite anymore, as long as he won't possess you. His soul pieces are a bitch to work at." The young man got out of the bed followed by the girl who is actually wearing a pikachu pajama onesie.

Where the fuck he brought that, no one is going to ask. Even Magic is horrofied on how he dot his new Mistress.

(Clein is thinking this is caused by not getting laid for a few milleniums while Chaos disagree. The latter produce some blackmail pictures that says Cyrus is banging some cute males he liked whatever race they are.)

(Except for Crystals and Horse race mainly Centaurus and others. Cyrus himself put a line on that specially learning about the demi god Loki who molest the horse or is it the other way around? Meh, who cares?)

"Where are we,?" Ameryst asked once she is cleaned up and wearing (for the first time) cute baby blue dress that reach her knees and white flats. Her long hair is tied into low pigtails with curls in the end with blue ribbons. Uneven bangs covered her forehead completly hiding her scar.

"Welcome to Palermo ,Italy. This is my second favorite manor. The other is in Namimori, Japan." Cyrus answered as he guided her towards the dining room.

"Its lovely. . ." she admited looking around the house who looks like been ripped from a magazine.

"Clein, my twin brother and I design the place by ourselves because of boredom. You will meet him later, if he showed up. He, along with my friends usually dropped by unannounced so need to be shocked."He paused remembering something. "Oh, insanity breeds here. Anyhow, we are going to the hospital by lunch. Those atrocious glasses needs to go. They reduce your cuteness by 70% and that's a big no no."

Marv choke in disbelief.

" _Your new guardian is a honest to goodness_ **Lolicon!**

Ameryst tilted her head cutely.

"What is Lolicon means? Should I run away?"

" _Not really. I won't tell you the real meaning yet but base on what I'm seeing, Cyrus falls on the category on insanely overprotective older brother who won't hesitate to bomb someone who insulted you."_ The soul shard answered.

That made her more confused especially when the said Guardian produce a camera out of nowhere and started snapping pictures of her.

"I don't understand. I'm just Fre--"

She was cutted off when Cyrus held he shoulders gently. She can't help but to flinch but he ignored it as he raised his left hand slowly and caress her cheek.

" **You. Are .Not. A .Freak.** " Cyrus pointed out."You are special. Some people lash out on whatever they do not understand. I know the damage is heavy but I am here to help you heal. If you are thinking you could get rid of me, you are not. You are my master. Even in death I won't let you go."

"No pun intended." Clein rolled his eyes as he put down a tall slack of blueberry pancakes on the table.

(o) "Can't you read the atmosphere , idiot?! Its clear I'm emoting here!" Cyrus complained as both Ameryt and Marv watched the scene with interest. "And is that pancakes? But I want to cook for my darling!"

Life shivered. " ** _Mag hunos dili kang hayop ka! Darling?! Kelan ka pa naging manyak?! Kilabutan ka nga sa pinagsasabi mo!_** (Control yourself, you animal! Darling?! Since when did you became a freaking pedophile?! Aren't you freaking out upon what you are saying?!)"

Death send his twin a confused look.

"What? I already claimed Ameryst as our little sister. Also, I'm not a pedo!"

"Any sane brother won't treat their little sister like a lover! You are acting like Tatsuya Shiba of Mahouka!" the Albino slap his forehead "And I am not jealous if you asked!"

Cyrus stared on his baby brother before ruffling Ameryst's head. He stood up and walked towards Clein who is clearly upset.

And hug him from behind.

"O-oy, what the heck are you doing?!" Clein blushed upon his older twin brother's ministration especially when the said idiot put his chin on his shoulder. "Cyrus. . .?"

"I'm sorry if I neglect you this passed few weeks." Death murmured on his ear. He gently scratch those white locks of his as Clein's ocean blue eyes turned glassy in pleasure.

 _"Ameryst! Close your eyes! You are too young to see this!"_ Marv shouted, his mental body is blushing on the scene while Ameryst is looking on the twins in awe.

"Why? They are just hugging." Her innocent mind pointed out as she now ignored the twins and made her way on the table. "If I had a sibling, I will also hug them if they were upset."

"Boss, Its too early for you to molest Sir Clein. Even its hot as hell." a lovely blonde woman with violet eyes wearing a business suit commented.

" I'm not molesting Clein." Cyrus glared weakly on his P.A slash secretary as he continued to rub his brother's weak spot behind the ear making Clein slump on his chest, becoming a blushing goo. "And I've been doing this since we are children, Ashiera."

Ashiera rolled her eyes.

"Just an incentious relationship without the usua--OH My GOD! YOURE SO CUUUUTTTEEEE!! Boss, why are you hiding such cute girl in here?!"

"I am not hiding her. Ameryst, meet my secretary, Ashiera Williams. This guy I'm currently imprisoned is my baby twin brother, Clein."

"Hi," Ameryst waved her hand shyly.

" ** _Kawaii!!_** Boss, where did you find this cutey?! Mooh! I also want one! Welcome to the family, Amu-chan! Feel free to call Onee-chan, okey?! Now, let's eat! Do you like blueberry pancakes, Amu-chan? Sir Clein makes the best pancakes!" Ashiera said in one breath that made even Marv impressed. "Mooh, if my boyfriend is as good as Sirs in the kitchen . .. "

"Oi, bitch. My Mistress is six years old mentally and four physically. So no boyfriend talks yet." Cyrus carried his now sleeping twin in bridal style. Smiling fondly upon Clein, he missed the fan girl moment of Ashiera. "Baka, you don't think I wont notice, do you?" chuckling, he looked upon Ameryst who nodded upon the unspoken question.

"I think Onee-chan can take me to the hospital. Please take care of Clein-nii. He missed you so much." The ravenette basically told him off. "But Marv said make sure Clein -nii could walk later"

Death blushed beet red that Ashiera caught on cam.

" ** _Fuck you, Marv! Stop curropting Ameryst, you idiot shard!!!" he shouted in Bulgarian_**. **_" I dont do incest unlike those inbreed purebloods in your community! Like duh, eew"_**

Both Marv and Ashiera burst out laughing while Amersyt continued to eat her delicious pancakes in peace, not really understanding the adult stuff going on.

 **Palermo Medical Hospital, Flame Division, 11:45 am**

Following the schedule, Ashiera brought the Little Mistress to the hospital where the doctors are tightly bound with powerful oaths.

The nurses allowed Ameryst to choose her doctor which how she got Dr. Trident Shamal, to the horror of the staffs.

Dr. Trident Shamal is such a huge flirt but mellow down when Ashiera took him to talk for three minutes. It may contain large amount of killing intent and torture (mentally, anyway) before the poor terrified doctor started to work.

Shamal should really noticed it first but on how tightly Ameryst held her flames, he almost missed it.

The girl is a fucking Winter Sky with cloud and sun secondary! Winter skies are much rarer than the rumored Ice Arcobaleno which only a handful is recorded. According to the Vindice Archives, Winter Skies are the Silent holder of the Tri-ni-set. They are said to control ice way much powerful than Ice Arcobaleno without the usual short life. Winter Skies are also the perfect candidates being the Sky Arcobaleno because they have a fix two hundred year life span before they die. Its been centuries since a Winter Sky is recorded.

And she is Winter Jasmine Evardome di Inverno, The Inverno Decima of Inverno Famiglia who is accidentally thrown in their universe at Vongola Primo's time.

What made him swear up a storm is the various of medical ailments she had and add to the fact that the girl had ALL her gifts and flames sealed very tightly rendering her as a complete civilian with minor psychic.

Surviving the killing curse, he could understand since Ameryst flames could blocked it using her Winter.

But multiple organ failure at three, seven broken ribs at four and broken neck at five?!

"And you are still alive and cute sipping orange juice in my couch." Shamal is itching to get one of his alcoholic drinks.

He isn't paid enough for this shit even Magic is involve, **_hio de putta_** !!

 **Somewhere,**

I didn't do anything!" Magic shouted

 **"Could you be part of the medical team** for Little Miss?" Ashiera asked. "You will be teaming with the Goblin Healers and Druids in this along the best Flame staff. We do not want this out because once this been leaked, heaven knows that Checkered Face might use Ameryst as the next Sky Arcobaleno."

"Of course, I would be! That girl needs it! I just hope she will be alive once this is finished." He answered immediately.

"I will live, Dr. Shamal!" Ameryst happily exclaimed while hugging a panda stufftoy that a chinese baby gave to her when the adults are not looking. "Cyrus said he won't reap my soul ,anyway and I'm too early to die according to Clein-nii. He also said about me destroying the sanity of Michael or something three years from now."

Shamal stared at Ashiera in disbelief. The blonde woman just smirked.

"Could we arrange the ritual next week? We had a month in order to kill Harriet Potter."

"If you want we could do it today. . ."

 **Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, October 31 9 pm.** All trinkets connected to the residence and life support of Harriet Potter produce such unholy shriek that shook the entire castle. The previous portraits of the late headmasters/headmistresses are startled.

Especially one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Because that means something happened to the Child-Who-Lived.

The old Headmaster cough because of the smoke. He heared the hurried footsteps of his staff and the first one to reach him is the Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall who is also the Transfiguration Professor.

"Albus! What in the Merlin's name is that?!" Minerva asked in alarm.

"Those where the ward I placed upon the Potter Child, to Harry." The old man answered. "We should come at their residence. Minerva, Severus, come with me."

But the Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House abruptly double over and started to scream in bloody murder, clunching his left arm in pain.

 _"I'm sorry," a soothing voice whispered in his ear. "Please bear it. "_

 _A few moments passed before the Dark Mark vanished, leaving Severus panting in pain and exhaustion_.

"W-what was-- Severus! Poppy!!"The hysterical Deputy Headmistress casted a Patronus Charm which is a silvery version of a cat. " Headmaster office Asap! Severus collapsed!"

Dumbledore grimance on the situation. He may want to interrogate the spy but getting to Privet Drive takes priority first.

"I need to go, Minerva. Please assist Severus and the students."

Minerva nodded as she kneeled beside her colleague.

School's mediwitch Madam Poppy Pomfrey came out of th floo. She immediately attended the out cold Professor.

Albus took one last look on his staff before flooing towards Arabella Figgs House.

Only to be greeted by the hysterical squib.

"Albus! Albus! The Dursleys are gone! Dead! They didn't even spare Harry! How could they do that to an innocent child?! How?!" Arabella cried hysterically as she clunch the Headmaster's robes.

"Arabella, calm down and tell me what happened." Dumbledore calmly told the woman while his mind is running different scenario's and plans he needed to throw out.

Arabella told him that she didn't saee Harry for a few days. This morning, a rich woman returned the girl back at the Dursleys. Contented that Harry is now safe, she called out her guard kneazels.

But when nightfall came, everything shot into hell. According to the neighbors, several mafia goons appeared and assassinated the whole family before sending by the house on fire. The firemen tried to save the property but failed.

Because the fire is not an ordinary fire. Its Fiendfyre.

All plans he had in mind for The -Child-Who-Lived fell like paper cards. The champion of the light, the suppose to be Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort is now dead.

"N-no. . . it cannot be . . ."

It cannot be.

Palermo Medical Hospital, October 31 8:45 pm

The currently in medical comatose stage, Ameryst, startled her nurses when she suddenly scream in bloody murder. The medical team rushed towards her, trying to calm her down without the use of any sedatives.

After all, Ameryst just finished her month long cleansing and purification, removing ALL of her blocks and several potions in her system. After that, they are going to start fixing her body which would need all of her bones to be banished and regrown again.

The respect she earned both to the Goblins and Druid Healers are so high just because she is still alive.

Golden eyes with red streaks are revealed as Amersyt let out another shout. Rainbow coloured threads erupt from her tiny body accompanied by her white,black,yellow and purple flames. Her sky flame is lazily purring in her chest.

"I-I don't understand . ." Shamal whispered. "Flames are not like that. . "

The Goblin Healer Rednuk let out a mad cackle.

"Because she is one of them! The elusive Crystal Clan! Only them had those eyes, the eyes of such powerful individual s who doesn't care who they troll as long as they are right!" Rednuk shook his head in amusement. "You kept surprising us, Lady Potter-Black!"

"Calm yourself, Rednuk and call the Stupid Bitch. The childe will need someone like her even she's batshit crazy. As long as not the Head of Matsunaga Family, I couldn't careless. But if an Aveline, I won't mind." Druid Healer Andrea commented off handily, sending the Goblin into another round of evil cackling.

Cyrus took one look on the Medical Team before sighing in defeat. Producing such highly advance cellphone, he scrolled down the contacts and stop in a particular number.

"Hello, Denz! I'm cashing the life debt you owe to me~"

Aveline Kingdom, Sairan

First Prince Ace Dared Dennis P. Aveline stared upon the name on his phone.

Annoying Death Bastard calling. .

"Nee, darling, aren't you going to answer that?" His gorgeous mate/ fiancee Margarette Margareina asked as she warped her arms on his neck from behind.

(-0-) "I am actually having second thoughts about answering him." Denz told his precious mate. "However, he wouldn't call unless its very important."

Rolling her eyes, Margarette took

the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Denz! I'm cashing the life debt you owe to me~"

Forest green eyes of his turned serious.

"What? Its not illegal, right?"

"Nope! I need someone that would adopt my darling in the Crystal Clan. She just have awakened, too early because some motherfucking idiotas decided to seal ALL of her gifts. Also, My Darling is only six years old. Same age of Aria."

"A sealed crystal? Are are they crazy?! No one suppose to seal a crystal especially since we produce Skies." Denz exclaimed.

He could almost see Cyrus rolling his eyes.

"Like I said, bunch of moronic idiots. So, can you be my darling's tutor and adopt her into the clan?"

"No problem. I will tell Kitty so she could visit. After all, she is the Head of the females and she won't asked too much questions unlike Puppy and you know our father may pulled some of your embarrassing pictures."

"Fuck Eldric! Thanks, Denz! Say hi for both the girls for me!"

"Alright. Ah, wait, are you going to send the girl to Hogwarts?" An evil smirk painted his lips when he headed some choking on the other line, confirming the rumor he heared a few weeks ago.

"Yes, and make the old goats life a fucking hell. I may asked Azazel ,hell Lucifer along Gabriel to join me, too. You of course gets a front seat on everything."

"Now, I'm in." Margarette giggled upon her fiance's answer.

Now, that's what she called entertainment!

Back in Italy,

"Those two tricked me," Cyrus complained as he bury his face on the pillow at Clein's lap.

"Good for you. At least, Amu-chan would be welcomed to the Clan properly and those English magical bastards cannot touch her." Clein answered as he raked his twins hair. "How is she?"

"Asleep. We could transfer her to namimori next week, the earliest so fresh air would help her recover faster. Also, she is much more safer there than here. . " Death closed his eyes as those fingers lulled him to sleep.

Clein's ocean blue eyes soften as Cyrus fell asleep. He cannot understand his need for a master but seeing how his twin finally calm down or what you say finally having an anchor so he wont throw himself on those insane situations.

Ameryst is such a great influence to him.

A/N:

Hyuhh, that's hard to make 3k worth of chapter using a phone.

Now, Cyrus answered several question that you are itching to know.

Cyrus Mort is basically Death while Clein Vie is Life. The original Death is a woman who fell in love with the original Life who is a male producing the twins.

Denz along Margarette is my OC. You will know them.

The Crystal clan will have a thorough explanation next chapter.

Yes, Clein knows Filipino language.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3- Explanation

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: Please read first chapter~

"{Parseltounge}"

"Foreign language"

"Lotus Speaking"

Warning: Questionable sibling love and all the crap. Insanity among everyone and rampant bashing.

Also, I have this very story uploaded to wattpad under the name BloodLotus28.

Namimori, Japan,December 07, 10:26 am,

When Amersyt opened her eyes for the first time since her 'operation', she saw the world much clearer.

She had a bit difficulty getting up but manage to do so. Looking around, she is in awe.

The large room she is currently using is twice as large of the Dursley's living room. Its color motif is green with a touch of amber orange. The bed she is using is a large four poster queen size one with emerald drapes. The bed cover is black with silver pillows.

Next to the bed is a small bedside table holding a pitcher of water and a glass with straw. Beside it is a lovely Lotus Hourglass which is actually a lamp.

"So beautiful . . " Amersyt whispered.

Her attention is drew by three doors. She guessed the doors lead to outside while the other is the bathroom. She doesn't have any idea the third door lead.

A soft knock interrupted her reverie. A tall male with short black hair, and blood red eyes wearing a simple white shirt and sweatpants entered the room pushing a small trolley. He looks a bit shock seeing her awake.

"Amersyt, I'm glad you're awake," her cloudy mind recognize this man.

"Cyrus onii-sama," glassy green eyes focused upon Death.

Amersyt then raised her arms, a universal sign to all kids who wants to be picked up.

Cyrus let out a chuckle and made a bee line towards her. Pushing the trolley aside, he went to her side and pick up the cuddly ravenette. Amersyt shamelessly buried her face on his chest.

"You are still out of it, are you?"

A purring answered him.

Smiling upon his Mistress/little sister's antics, he decide to bring her on the gardens. Shadow walking upon the place, he found a perfect spot under a large sakura tree. Sitting down, he adjusted Amersyt on his chest and join the girl in her nap.

Two hours later, they awaken by an amused Clein.

"How are you feeling, little sis?" The albino asked softly as he sat beside them.

"Floating. . still sleepy," she answered.

"Her heritage had just been awakened, Clein. According to Denz, newly awakened Crystals are suppose to be scattered brain for a week since their memories and powers are creating what you call Foundation or in other words, Split personality in order to take the strain. That is the reason why Crystal Maturity is on their twenty first birthday." Cyrus explained.

"The unsealing caused her to go into majority, am I correct?"

"Yes. That means our little gem is technically an adult in child body, like those Arcobaleno,"

The twins wince remembering the Strongest Seven who are basically blackmailed being the holder of those blasted Pacifiers. Either Clein or Cyrus cannot go after Checkered Face because he haven't done anything remotely dangerous to the Higher Beings

but if he put his claws on their Precious Gem ei Amersyt, they would have a proof to remove that idiot even he is one of those immortals.

Lets see how soft the Death Scythe could cut him down.

"Speaking of which, we will tell Amersyt the truth. This girl will hate us if we hold any information about her." Clein commented as they watch the sleeping girl.

"Of course, Mama once told us hiding the truth wont do any good in the end. Look what happened when Papa didn't told her about the poisoned gash on his back when we are five,"

Both of them shudder in fear remembering the punishment LadyLorelei, the original Death and mother. According to their father, Lief, she retired after the passing of the very first Master of Death.

Why did Master did that, only Lorelei knows.

"Back to the topic, when would Denz arrives? He would be staying for a month, right?" Clein lean on his brother's shoulder.

"By next week, I think. He will give us a heads up." Cyrus answered as he clasp a lovely bracelet on Amersyt's left wrist. "Alright, we don't need to worry if our little darling got lost."

(-. -") "Isn't that the same bracelet Papa made for us because we always got lost?"

(o)/ "Yup! I called Papa last night and asked for this. He loaded it with so much protection magic some of them are banned millieniums ago."

"Well, he s bored to death."

A week later,

When Amersyt got down that morning, The twins along the newly arrive couple choke their spits.

Because they are expecting a six year old girl, not a drop dead gorgeous twenty one year old woman who could be the white haired version and much much more bustier than Lily Potter neé Evans!

(See a picture of Yowane Haku in Tougen Renka but with green eyes)

She is wearing a lovely sleeveless green turtle neck dress that reach her knees and hug all her curves. In her feet is a pair of white flats.

"A-Amersyt?" Cyrus muttered.

The young woman bow first like a freaking japanese Pureblood Princess.

"Cyrus Onii-sama, Clein-nii and guests, good morning," she greeted them politely.

"W-what happened to you? You are still a child when I tuck you to sleep last night!" Clein exclaimed.

"You are correct, Clein-nii, I am still a child since last night, however, Lotus and Marv agreed that I should have this form so my magic and creature won't be what you called crowded in my body. Since Its too much for my younger form. Its like forcing a potato in a straw, according to Lotus." Amersyt explained as Cyrus pulled a chair for her to sit down. "But I could return to my child form by next week."

"I never heared that kind of case." Denz spoke. "Milady, my name is Ace Dared Dennis, call me Denz-nii or Professor when our tutoring. Beside me is my mate and fiancée, Margarette. I will be your tutor on Crystal etiquette and History."

"Thank you for your time, Professor but Lotus already gave knowledge about it. Also, the thing I need is to get into the Dark Tree in Sairan and meet someone called Lorelei Mort. According to Lotus, she had something important to me." Amersyt politely decline. "But, its nice to be your acquaintance, Lord Dennis, Princess Margarette."

Denz raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? For a newly awakened childe, you have been the most informed. Is Lotus your creature, may I ask?"

"Yes, she is. She and Marv, the soul shard in my head are acquainted."

The crown prince of Aveline Kingdom threw a nasty glare at Cyrus.

"How old the main soul is, little gem?"

"60 but in he looked in this early thirties."

"Did Lotus told you who is your mate?"

"She knew but she told me its too early for me to know. All she said I had two snakes to bash on the wall once I am fourteen."

Margarette, for the first time, spoke.

" Is that so, that explains why you already have an adult form. That means your mates are much older and powerful than you as of now, in terms of power."

"Alright, we will take you to Sairan by next week. We cannot exactly storm in there since it inside of Little Garden. You know, paperwork and others." By Denz words, Amersyt nodded in understanding. "Since you told me Lotus already brief you into Crystal Education, I want a. . . . let say. . . twenty one page thesis about it by next week. Is it acceptable? Cyrus can help you."

"Isn't that a bit overkill, darling?" Margarette asked.

"No, I also made Aria do that since she is moaning about boring lessons." He answered and studied Amersyt when her eyes glowed into gold for a moment.

The adults watched her summon some paper and pen and started to write.

"Amersyt, please do that after we eat." Cyrus scolded her softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Onii-sama," she banished her items and reached for the tea cup. Raising it upon her lips, she smiled smelling the brand. "Blue ream! Its been a while since I tasted this!"

"You are Lotus, are you?" Clein immediately notice the shifting of two personalities.

"No. She's actually Amersyt. The once we are talking earlier is Lotus." Cyrus corrected his twin.

"What tipped you, Cyrus nii sama?" Amersyt asked as she happily took a sip of her tea.

"You are my master. I will know who am I talking to. Also, you could its all about the speech pattern, honestly. Its too define for your age." Cyrus told her then ruffled her hair. "The two of you may fool the others but never me,"

"Mooh, kill joy," she pouted then put down her cup. "Ms. Margarette, how could you breath having this?" Amersyt poke her large chest.

"Practice. Also, those babies held milk that our mates drink beside our blood." The First Princess of Gonzaline Kingdom answered.

"You will understand it when you reach fourteen, its the time you will receive The Talk,anyway."

"Which my Mother and the girls will explain. Its awkward." Denz added, his face blushing.

(Lord Elric, his father, traumatized him along his friends when he told them about The Talk. That insane bastard gleefully told them about sex in hetero and homosexual way. He even had graphic visual aids for crying out loud!)

"Okey," Amersyt happily agreed.

By next week, the young crystal gave Denz her project. He smiled seeing it in print and book bonded.

Opening it;

Crystal Education, Basic everyday knowledge should have known. If not, please give them the knowledge.

The title made him smirk.

The Crystal Clan is a special race holding every DNA of every creature, whatever they are. Currently, there is a total of seven hundred million Crystals that lived in an alternate world called Sairan which is basically the mirror twin of original earth. Crystals could and can blend around normal people without tipping someone off.

Crystals are categories into four groups; White Crystal, Blood Crystal, Black Crystal and Dark Crystal. Each group had a specific Tree to protect and nourish. The Sacred Tree for White Crystals, found behind the Aveline Kingdom, Blood Tree on Victorino Kingdom, Black Tree in Gonzaline Kingdom and the Dark Tree at Little Garden. Each tree had a Guardian which protects them.

Crystals are born completely human. If their parents are unable to bear a child, they would go to their specific Tree, give a prayer and small sacrifices (usually a small amount of herbs lace with sugar and blood of the soon to be parents). If they were suitable to be parents, after a month of prayer, the Tree would bore a large circular fruit that contains a child. The children's Crystal heritage started to manifest at the age of five, the earliest. Children, regardless of gender and status are trained to fight at the early age of six in order to protect them from being kidnapped. Crystal Hunters still exist but it is never safe than sorry.

They receive their weapons at the age of ten. It is what they called Sacred Treasures. Each treasure is unique based on their wielders and they would continue to grow. Basically, Sacred Treasures are like a focus point of their powers.

Crystals HAVE mates. Illegally entering them into a betrothal or marriage contract without prior knowledge or consent will make the creators of the said contract marries the bride/groom. The backslash of the said contract will cut at least thirty five years of their life.

Before they are taken to the Crystal Council, the Clans Head Authority that you cannot bribe or else.

Crystal Majority is on their twenty first birthday. Its a big no no for them to have sex before that because their bodies are unstable to procreation. Also, there is what you call Virgin Protection which is automatically casted to a child once they are born.

(That's the reason why the rape dropped into non exist)

The said strain of majority gives a crystal another personality which is normal. They could now have sex whenever or whoever they want until they found their mate. Once mated, its for life.

If werewolves had packs, Crystals had Family. Its their term for their group.

All Crystal children went to school like an ordinary human. School started at 6 years old until they graduated in collage. Education is a big issue in here and they would force you to finish schooling. If you don't have any budget, there are so many scholarships to choose from.

The schools name is Blossom Grace Academy build by the current queen of Aveline Kingdom, Lady Lornalyn Avelino neé Pharon.

"Wonderful. I will give you an O"

Amersyt gave the Prince a wide smile.

"Thank you, Professor!"

Denz nodded his head as he watch the young girl run towards Cyrus. The latter collected her into his arms and twirled her up.

Seeing those two bond makes him miss his cute little Rania.

Three days later,

Amersyt is bored. According to the calendar, she is been cope up inside for almost three months and it is driving her cloud instinct into nuts. Marv and Lotus pushed the idea of going out which Clein agreed since Cyrus is doing some soul ripping business.

Also, she learned that the lovely bracelet she is wearing has GPS.

So, her Onii-samas wont be worried.

Outside world, here she comes!

Somewhere,

After an endless walk, Amersyt ended in a park. She is wearing a green blouse with black jacket, maong shorts partnered with black thigh high socks and brown boots. Her hair is tied into a braided bun and covered by a black fedora hat. She is carrying a green shoulder bag with number 31 print.

Wide green eyes watched the kids play. Cyrus told her they were in Namimori, Japan, the nuetral place owned by the Vongola when Vongola Primo retired. Her Onii-sama told her that Giotto is originally a spare heir of the Peverell Family who tried his luck on Italy, creating the Vongola Famiglia.

In other words, the blonde sugar craze idiot (Asheira's words) is her great-great-great Uncle.

She discreetly flared her flames, its so small the no one can notice. Finding there are three latent Flames in the area, she happily skip towards the purple flame.

Its a boy with a pair of tonfas looking around in irritation. She expertly dodge one and smiled brightly on him, much to the horror of several parents.

"Hello! You do know that flame of yours is soo pretty?!" she told him.

The boy narrowed his eyes on her and went in defensive mode.

"Who are you, herbivore?"

"My name is Potter-Black Henrietta Lotus Amersyt! I came from England, its nice to meet you!" Amersyt bow her head slightly before raising her hand.

"Tch, Hibari Kyouya." The boy answered but didn't took her hand.

The girl didn't mind it a bit.

"Feel free to call me Amersyt, Kyouya-san! Oh, could I call you that?"

Base on the boy's glare, she would stick to surname fir--

"Ah, I forgot, according to Cyrus nii's Pureblood lesson, I shouldn't call a fellow heir by first name unless they say so. I'm sorry for being rude, Heir Hibari~" ( ") Amersyt apologized. "And since I notice your killing intent, I shall leave you alone."

Kyouya softly hit her with his Tonfa on the head.

"Ow!"

"I haven't dismissed you yet, Herbivore." Kyouya calmly remove his weapon away. "What are you, really?"

Amersyt wandlessly casted a notice-me-not charm and privacy charm. "I am a witch. But according to Cyrus nii, the right term is Mage."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitch in irritation. She hear him mutter some thing like 'same senile pit size carnivore' which she ignore.

"Since we are speaking English, what are you doing here?"

"Healing. The senile old goat in England sealed all my gifts. Meaning my magic and flames. The doctors said I am lucky to be alive from the extensive abuse I got along the very barbaric Flame seal I have." Amersyt explained as they sat down under a tree. "Nee, how old are you, Hibari-san? I'm six!"

"Eight." Kyouya watch the falling of the Cherry Blossoms.

"Oh, you are older by two years? If its alright, can I call you 'Nii chan?"

The boy just look at her as if she was crazy before looking away,

"Okay, just tell me when I can."

"Hn."

Since Kyouya took a nap, Amersyt closed her eyes and cancelled the charms she casted.

Kyouya nii is the purple flame. Cloud Flame or Purple Aspect. Propagation and multiplication.

She 'saw' another flame, this time, its blue.

Rain Flames, tranquility and calmness. Blue Aspects.

And lastly, Bright orange flame. Sky Flames like her hers, Unity, All encompassing.

However,

Amersyt let out a pain gasp that woken up her new friend. Her eyes are in Hyper Dying Will Mode minus the flames, signaling her Creature, Lotus, is now in control.

"Blumbering fools!" Lotus snarled making Kyouya smile very creepy when majority of the adults flinch in fear. "Sealing an Active Sky is PLAIN UNFORGIVABLE!!"

The kid in question is a very fluffy brown haired boy with gravity defying hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was playing with the Rain in the sand box.

"What makes you mad, Carnivore?" Kyouya immediately upgraded her status in his eyes.

Lotus gave the boy a look of disbelief. Come to think of it, she never met this kid ever.

She would never forget someone who loves to use animal kingdom reference.

"Sealing is like clipping a birds wings before they could fly. However, that kid, his ability to fly. . .is harshly ripped away from him without thinking about the consequence of such action." She explained in animal language since she has a hunch Kyouya would understand better.

Which he did.

"Hn. Are you going to help the small animal?"

"Of course. Letting him in that state would either kill him or worse. You won't understand yet but that seal is banned two hundred years ago. As of now, that seal is only used to criminals and Skies that had fallen into Discord." Amber orange color replaced her green ones. Kneeling in front of the two boys who is now watching her, she Shadow Warp them along Kyouya.

Dark Lotus Manor,

Cyrus spat his drink when His darling little Mistress brought (more likely kidnapped) three flame latent boys at home via Shadow Walking. He immediately notice Lotus is in control especially when she shift in her adult form without destroying her clothes.

"Cyrus nii, I'm taking off a seal." She told him as she picked up the fluffy brunet. "His seal doesn't cover Sky Attraction and it is seriously destroying his very life!"

"Let Clein assist you. I shall call Shamal." Death is swallowed by shadows as Clein appeared.

"What are you doing to Tsuna? Who are you?" The Rain asked Lotus in a deadly calm voice.

"Removing the parasite strangling him." Clein answered as a unique white magical circle appeared below the shell shock Tsuna.

Various of multicolored threads emerge from the tiny brunet. They were orange, a hint of blue, several whites and sickly orange.

The last one is strangling all the other threads especially the golden one.

Black and white flames erupt from Lotus' left hand. White Flames with the hint of orange adorned her forehead. In a swift movement, she sever the sickly orange, cutting it completely.

Life immediately in force shields to protect everyone on the backslash. Both him and Lotus wince at the damage Tsuna's newly freed flames produce.

Well, that's what reparo is.

"Wao." Kyouya uttered as he look around the damaged living room.

"Such purity." Lotus muttered as she carried the unconscious Sky. "You are as pure as me. . I look forward seeing your Guardians, Tsuna."

Later,

"So, Tsuna san will be okay?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked as he took a sip of his tea on the newly repaired living room.

"Correct. All he needs is some rest and he will be as good as Rain." Lotus winked upon the boy. "No pun intended. Amu-chan wants to play~"

She reverted into her six year old body as she now sported green eyes.

Just as Dr. Shamal arrived along Cyrus.

"The kid's fine. Also, Prinsesita, you should be resting," The Mist poke her forehead.

"I'm bored, Doctor! I've holed up in here from almost three months!" Amersyt pointed out before pouting. 'I don't want to be caged. . .'

The unspoken words are clear.

"Anyways, you picked up nice friends, Little Darling," Cyrus scoop her to his lap and then kissed her right wrist.

"Hibari nii is a friend. I just kidnapped Yamamoto kun and Tsuna --well, Lotus did but it is to help Tsuna. His flames are crying. . . it's unnerving to listen.

Like someone is cutting my ability to breath." She answered before throwing a quick glance at Tsuna who is fast asleep.

"That is why that kind of seal is banned two hundred years ago. Since Clein got the evidence, the Vindice can handle the rest. Sealing a Sky is a one way ticket to Vindicare." Cyrus ruffled her hair "Anyways, the three of you are free to visit here."

"T-thank you, Cyrus san!" Takeshi said.

Kyouya, meanwhile, raised his tonfas, earning a look of disbelief from the adults while Amersyt face palmed along Lotus and Marv.

Especially, "Carnivore, fight me or I'll bite you to death."

Death Realm,

Both Ashiera and Lily Potter shared a look before bursting out laughing.

Its really entertaining to watch their Boss being chased by a chibi Prefect by a pair of Tonfas.


	5. Chapter 4- Family Meeting

Dark Lotus Manor, a week later,

"Its been a week since Chibi Himegimi created havoc in both magical and flame society and no one have notice it yet." Denz commented as he visited his friend(?) to have some tea and gossip.

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea.

"The Vindice are taking their time gathering more evidence against Iemitsu and Timoteo Vongola."

"And why is that? You know we can have the Crystal Council after them since the Peverell Line along the Prince Line are both direct Crystal Lines that made their life in here."

"We wish but that would draw unnecessary attention to us especially since we are hiding the fact that Vongola had much more eligible heir and she is the Girl-Who-Lived." Clein spat the title in disgust. "Also, Vongola is Tsuna's. Ameryst said she doesn't want to be the Vongola Donna even Daniela is so cool, her words not mine,"

The Prince hummed in agreement and took a sip of his Darjeeling tea.

"Anyways, Mama is excited to meet Ameryst." Cyrus commented out of the blue. "I know she is curious but honestly, it's scaring the shit out of me."

"Lotus pretty much knows her which very much fishy. Speaking of the Chibi, where are the kids?"

"Ashiera brought them to the Aquarium. Its less crowded in weekdays than in weekends anyway and both Kyouya and Ameryst hated too much crowd." Clein answered.

Namimori Oceanarium,

"They are so lovely..!" Ameryst and Tsuna along Takeshi and Kyouya stared at the colorful fishes swimming around.

"Be careful! I do not want you to be separated to each other!" The blonde secretary told the kids.

"Yes, Miss Ashiera!" The kids answered minus Kyouya who just nodded.

Since they met, the boys would visit Ameryst. They cannot believe that she and Tsuna are just neighbors. After the removing of the seal a week ago, the fluffy brunet's performance did shot up that made his teachers accused him of cheating.

Sawada Nana didn't even commented on it so when Ameryst heared it from Takeshi, she send BOTH Cyrus and Clein to Namimori elementary since technically, Tsunayoshi is her cousin even if Giotto is in other branch.

(Its actually entertaining to watched the live feed of how the twins bit, chew and spit thoroughly those incompetent herbivores.)

But that also raised alarm to Vindice since Nana is clearly suffering from Sky Infection, a quite common flame disease caused by careless Skies.

"Ms. Ashiera, is it me or its just us in here?" Tsuna asked noticing the place is almost empty.

"I rent the whole place for today, Tsu-kun. Both Young Mistress and Kyo-kun are allergic to crowds so this will do." The blonde answered "Even if Boss Clein gave me a Hospital Fund to use, I would rather not allow a certain angry bird to bite herbivores to death even they are so annoying."

They all ignored the suspiciously sounded 'kill joy' hmp from Kyouya.

"Well, Thank you, Onee-sama! I really wanted to go into an Oceanarium!" Ameryst exclaimed as they watched some sea snakes swimming around.

"{Those annoying two legged again,}"

"{I'm so hungry, I want to eat.}"

"{Do shut up.}"

The green eyed ravenette stared upon the tank for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Ashiera shook her head in amusement while the boys looked at them in confusion.

"Amu-chan, what are they saying?" Tsuna asked.

"Interesting things! That one is complaining he is hungry through." Ameryst told them. "They're so funny!"

"Umm, Amu-chan, we didn't understand them. We just hear you hissing." Takeshi pointed out.

"That language is Parseltongue. Its the language of snakes. Parselmouths are sought after healers for Parselmagic had the widest Healing spells, ignoring the fact that the British Magical community classifies them as Dark Magic." Ashiera explained.

Lotus made herself present because Ameryst left eye turned to amber orange.

"People often do ridiculous things when they are afraid, Ashiera. Even the magic can save their life." Her eyes landed towards the boys. "As long as what you did is right, no one can complain. But knowing what is the result of it is better than being ignorant."

"The world is not black and white. Its a shade of gray," Ameryst pressed her hand on the water tank. "There is always good in evil and evil in good."

The boys smiled in understanding.

Meanwhile,

Lorelei is watching the Little Mistress run around the oceanarium along her first friends. Sitting calmly on the balcony, she took a sip of her tea.

"Little Master is having fun, no, it's now Little Mistress." she muttered. Her red eyes softened watching the young girl laughing in happiness. "I just hope she won't get mad once her full memory returned to her. Naah, nevermind."

"So, she is the newest Mistress, eh?" Lief commented, removing his diving gear.

Lorelei raised a perfect eyebrow seeing her husband emerged from the Shark tank of all places.

"Darling, what are you doing in there?" She asked softly. "Its literally shark infested,you know"

The idiot who is Clein's carbon copy just smiled at her. (Wait, is that a starfish on his head?) "Yes, I know. But I've been watching our little daughter and cosplaying as a shark sounds good even the boy, Takeshi, knew I'm not a real one."

(- . -") "You are spending too much time with Dark. His insane antics are rubbing on you."

"Darling..! But he and Eldric's tips are effective!"

The original Death sigh in expiration.

"Little Mistress is only six, going seven. She won't be looking for boyfriends at the very least until she is fourteen. Even so, Henrietta is a full pledged Dark Crystal Mage. Lotus will point her mates to her, no flings." Lorelei explained before removing herself from the railing she is sitting. "Change, Darling, its time to meet our daughter without those two."

Lief chuckles as he stood beside his lovely wife wearing a black long sleeves turtle neck shirt partnered with brown pants and combat boots. On his neck is a brown scarf.

While Lorelei is wearing a lovely white dress that emphasize her curves making several male staff hit the walls or openly drool on her. In her feet is a pair of black sky high heels.

The couple waited until the group reached the Shark Tank. Lief smiled evilly when Ashiera literally paled on the sight of them while Kyouya and Takeshi went in defensive mode, hiding the two skies behind them.

"Kyouya, Takeshi, please stand down. They are Onii sama's parents." Ameryst told the boys as her eyes started to bleed into amber orange with red streaks signaling Lotus. "Hello, Lorelei, its been a while," The crystal purred.

"I take you remembered, huh?" Lorelei's shadow dance lowly on the background.

"Not all of them but I know something is amiss when I woke up." Lotus shook her head. "But knowing you, you did it for my sake."

"Of course, Little Mistress." Lorelei let out giggle then ruthlessly smack her husband in the head for scaring the crap of their oldest son's secretary. "Behave or else. . . . "

"Okay, okay, I'm just teasing her," Leif pouted.

"I am quite fond of Ashiera nee so please, stop harassing her or I will spread those blackmail pictures that Cy-nii collected especially about the last family meeting. . ." The ex Life Deity paled from the threat of his only daughter.

"Nooo!! My cute little daughter is starting to become the next blackmailer in the family!!" (TT) Lief cried in a corner earning a look of this disbelief from Kyouya ,godsmack look from Tsuna and Ameryst while Takeshi laughed awkwardly.

Both Ashiera and Lorelei rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"Anyways, how about we continue this at lunch? I am a bit famished myself." The ex Death told them.

"That would be lovely, Ms. Lorelei!" Ameryst beamed.

That raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, its mama now. We already adopted you into the family. Ignore the oaf, let me tell you, he is only useful when I want to have a massage." Lorelei winked at her giggling daughter.

"Onii chan , I mean Clein nii makes the best marshmallow cake! Does that mean Cy nii is useless beside from training me about MoD business?"

"Well, I don't know. But my sons are useful than my husband."

"Oi, I'm here an can hear you~!!"

Lief complained.

"That's actually intentional, Darling."

Amu Chan's family is batshit crazy!! The boys thought as thy watched Lorelei and Ameryst ganged up on Lief.

Ashiera just message her Boss.

Restaurant,

"I never knew we had an English restaurant in Namimori," Tsuna wonder as he looked around the place.

"Tsu-kun, we are in muggle England." Lief told them. "Moving like this is easy and we are losing the twins in our trail."

"Why don't you want the twins in here?" The ravenette asked.

"Because they aren't sharing! Its been three months since Cyrus brought you, Darling and he didn't even got the nerve to bring you home so we could meet you!" Lorelei pouted as she took a sip of her tea. "That's unfair, I tell you."

The kids sweat drop at this but they knew she had a point.

"That woman is insane so is her husband," Marv pointed out.

"So is we, Marv." Ameryst took her cup and happily drank her fruit tea.

Leaving a sulking Dark Lord.

Lunch is a quiet affair. The boys enjoyed the food even Kyouya doesn't really wanted to eat any beside chinese and japanese food.

But a glare from both Skies shut him up and automatically fell inlove with lasagna.

Before bringing them home, Lorelei gave the kids a large box each. Orange for Tsuna, Black/ green for Ameryst, Blue for Takeshi and Purple for Kyouya.

"Thank you, mama. May I ask what are these?" The young girl asked.

"That would be a secret, Darlings! But I know you would love them." The woman answered as she gave the kids a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun. Also, Ameryst, I will be expecting you at Sairan later these week."

Avada green eyes blinked.

"Yes, mama,"

"Thank you for the gift, Mama Lorelei, Papa Lief." The boys said.

"You're welcome!! I enjoyed my time with you, kids. Kyouya, next time I visit, I will play with you, okey?" Lief eyed the Cloud Latent.

Kyouya just smirked, looking forward on the promised playtime.

Ameryst rolled her eyes as Tsuna giggles.

Dark Lotus Manor,

"AMERYST!!!!!!!"

The girl in question swiftly side step fully avoiding a clearly drunk Death who smack his face on the wall. All eyes went to the House Elf-- Luka-- who face palm.

"L-Luka?"

"Master Death along Master Life and Prince Denzy got drunk. Master Death cannot contact Missy Amy because of Mistress Death. They all raided the winery and got drunk while sprouting insane theories about the family meeting." Luka explained.

Ameryst threw a deadpan look upon her older brother who is now hugging her. Good thing she gave her box to Asheira for safe keeping.

"Darling sister, love of my life (Onii chan, you are Death- Ameryst) sun of my sky (I am a winter sky, idiota,) my favorite sister! (I am your only sister)" Cyrus rub his cheek on her hair. "Did I told you I love you so much along Clein? You are one of the few women I love so dearly~"

"You did, since I came here." Ameryst answered. "And I love you too, along Clein nii."

That earned her a pat in the head.

(/./) Ameryst

(-. -") Kyouya and Takeshi.

(/) Tsuna.

"I am positively sick on the display. " Asheira mumbled as Clein joined his brother hugging their sister.

"I am getting used to it, Asheira nee." Tsuna painfully admitted so is Kyouya.

"What? They are just hugging." Takeshi said confused by the reaction of the other three.

The blonde woman slap her forehead in exasperation.

Later that night,

"Mmm, this day is pretty insane, nee, Tsu-kun, Kyou-nii," Ameryst stretch her limbs before bouncing on the large queen size bed where currently her fluffy cousin and angry bird sat.

Along their boxes. Takeshi cannot go in their slumber party because he and his father needs to go in Tokyo tomorrow.

He promised next weekend through.

"Yeah, I do wonder what are these." Tsuna eyed his box. "Shall we open it now?"

"Yup! I'm pretty excited!" She eyed the boys. "Kyou nii, you're pretty much quiet. Are you okay?"

Kyouya sigh as he adjust his box.

"That woman knows you especially the Female Carnivore who is your other self." He told them. "Also, Papa Lief told me that. . . we are not suppose to meet. As in never."

"Why? We are cousins, right?" Tsuna asked. His brown eyes are full of confusion.

"Technically, yes but I screw up this timeline," Cyrus explained as he entered the room followed by his twin.

"Timeline? Are you allowed to do that?" Ameryst asked.

"As long as I file it, no problem. I didn't like what Fate and Destiny in store for you so I decide to do this my own."

"And because I'm bored and pissed off with those bitches, I joined him." Clein told them his reason. "Destroying the current timeline, Mother allowed us to do it."

"Would you tell us the future where we never met?" Tsuna requested."If its okay. . "

The twins looked upon each other before nodding.

"We will show you three. Look into my eyes and be calm." Cyrus instructed them.

"Legilimens..!"

Half an hour later,

The three are now nursing a cuppa of chocolate with marshmallows. They were shaken seeing each others lives especially upon Ameryst.

"That's. . . insane," Tsuna mumbled softly.

"Can I kill that twinkling eyed bastard?" Ameryst asked.

"Sure, when you are sixteen." Cyrus answered. "But now, are you planning to attend Hogwarts?"

She bow her head down. "I don't know, Onii sama. Seeing it, half of me wants not to while the other part of me add Marv and Lotus, wants to return in the castle."

"Do not go. They will just used you." Kyouya's abrupt answer.

"You have five years to think, Ameryst. While you do that, you will both attend Namimori Magical institute and Blossom Grace Academy. If you do not want to attend Hogwarts, its your choice." Clein told them.

"I understand, Onii sama," she looked upon the males. "I will enter Hogwarts in my fifth year. If I don't like it, I will drop out."

Cyrus gently pet her hair.

"Like we said, this is your choice. We won't force you."

"I know. And I've decided." Ameryst opened the box.

Revealing two eggs. "Huh?"

"Eggs?" Tsuna and Kyouya opened their own boxes and saw each one of them had one egg.

"Mother gave you a Pokémon egg each. This one," Clein pointed the black egg with green patches. "Is one of the unique familiars Father breeds."

"Any idea of what are they?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry, I do not have any idea minus this one is a snake." Cyrus traced the black egg without touching it. " Do not touch the other's familiar. They are now feeding in your flames or in Amy's case, her magic."

"Do they feed because it would stop us from having a oversurge?" Kyouya stared at the twins as he gently caress his egg.

"Correct. You're bodies are too small to accommodate your flames. Having a familiar reduce the chance of discord by 75" Life laid on the bed. "Did mother told you why, Amy?"

"Nope,"

"Bugger."

"But she told me she is expecting me at the Little Garden next week." Ameryst shook her head. "And Lotus wants to go to New York. Don't know why."

Cyrus wince.

"I had a mild idea but please Dear God, I hope I'm wrong."

"As long it doesn't concern any alien invasions, why not," Clein.

Cyrus clearly whimpered.

"Dear Mother, no."

The trio looked on each other.

"What's with New York and alien invasions?"

Ameryst would later regret asking so is Tsunayoshi.

Update finally! Thank you for all the follows and Favorites. I try to update every week before school starts. Collage is a pain, I tell you.

See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 5- Manipulating Consenquences

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, October 31. Halloween Feast

Three magical schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students are vibrating in excitement. Tonight will be the announcement of the three Champions for the newly reinstated Tri-Wizard Tournament which is banned because of the high death toll.

Why do they want to enter this tournament for eternal fame and one thousand galleons is beyond the mind of one Harry Potter.

Fame is just a nuisances. He could give testament on that.

Looking around from the Gryffindor table, he saw each of his school mates are bouncing in excitement. Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, this is one of the moments he wished h never contradict the hat and put him in Slytherin.

Yeah, right. He snorted. And accused being the next Dark Lord. Fucking sheeple.

Anyways, he felt tonight will change everything. Harry learned to listen on his intuition that saved him too many times.

Like the Philosopher Stone incident at first year where the said traps is such a joke that a mere first year passed through.

(Well, he did cheat. Having an owl who is a Phoenix in Disguise is an ultimate cheat code. Nyahaha)

That reminds him he need to groom his precious Hedwig later.

Back to the mental list, second year where the Idiota soul shard of Voldemort got into his hand after Ginny Weasly threw it in abandoned girl's bathroom at the second floor. He enjoyed torturing the shard by writing gay stories on it every time Tom would try to such his soul. Thanks to him he got another familiar, Lyrics, the monster of Chamber of Secrets. He threw the diary on his trunk and forget about it.

Third year which is last year, a mass murderer escaped from Azkaban prison. Sirius Black.

Another idiota that instead of going straight to Gringotts and claim his Lordship, decided to become an exconvict. The old dog is now . . . somewhere. Along his ex defense professor Remus Lupin who is a werewolf.

Too bad, Professor Lupin is the best in DADA. Damn it, Snape!

This summer, Quidditch World cup along the Weasly Family and his best friend Hermione Granger. He met there the Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum and the event ended by some rouge Death Eaters that fired the Dark Mark.

Cupping his cheek while sipping his juice, he wonder what insanity will happen this year. He knew the pattern. Someone would drag his ass into mess.

Harry called it Potter Luck.

Adjusting his newly brought eyeglasses, Headmaster Dumbledor finally announced the Three Champions.

"Durmstrang Champion, Victor Krum!" Hmm, expected.

The whole body burst in applause.

"Beauxbaton Champion, Fleur Delacour!" Cue on drooling. As expected to the quarter veela. Good thing he is immune to veela allure.

"And Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuffs rejoiced.

"Aw, Harry, aren't you jealous? They manage to enter!" His other friend, Ronald Weasly whinned.

"Why would I? I have enough life threatening adventures for the past three years." He answered. "I am not interested in a tournament that only reeks death and no winner."

"B-but—"

"Ron shut up." Hermione scolded the red head.

That shut the prat up.

Putting down his goblet, Harry is about to stand up when the Goblet of Fire spit another name which the Headmaster caught.

His intuition is shouting the hell in his mind.

"Harry.. . .Potter?"

He wanted to scream in anger.

Harry would do that when a blinding light engulf the whole Great Hall. Everyone closed their eyes or else suffer in blindness.

It feels eternity before the light vanished, revealing a . . .

Crystallize black coffin with a unique crest and wrap with green chains. A pair of black giant skulls with green cavities are on each side of the said coffin.

(Enter OST of Darling in the Franxx, hurry!!)

"W-what is that?" He uttered softly.

Every Professor and older students pulled out their wands and pointed it upon the coffin. The [Skull] guards take offence and roared, sending the wands away.

"Do not attack! They are just protecting it!" Harry shouted as the student body goes into panic. "SILENCE, DUNDERHEADS!!"

Silence filled the hall.

Two green chains snapped forward and wrapped themselves on the fifteen year olds wrist. Both Hermione and Ginny screamed when the chains drag him towards the coffin.

Along the Potion Master, Severus Tobias Snape.

"Potter! Severus!" Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall shouted.

No one seems to cancel the wards around the trio. Everyone could only watched as the chain slit both Harry and Professor Snape's right wrist, shallow enough to get blood.

The chains, smeared with blood, stab the crystal which shattered into millions of pieces. The remaining chains unwrapped by themselves, freeing first the two males before the coffin opened.

Revealing a gorgeous young girl in the age of sixteen(?) with curly raven hair tied into a waterfall manner. Uneven bangs hid her forehead as a thick blue cloth cover her eyes.

A white veil adorned her hair along side a pair of vertebrate horns on top of her head. She is wearing a dark blue tube ball gown that hug all her curves. A black bolero partnered it with loose ruffled blue sleeves. In her neck is a thick snowflake choker. A large blue bow is tied in her back. In her feet is a pair of sky high heels with her legs wrapped on blue ribbons ending in her thigh.

The young woman tilted her head as a set of stairs appeared before her. A [Black Skeleton] appeared beside her and help her out of the said coffin.

"Thank you," her voice filled the hall as she 'look' around. Her mage sight allowed her to see.

Then her graze landed upon Harry and Severus.

"DARLING~!!"

For the first time, the two males are speechless.

But it didn't stop Severus to catch her when she fell unconscious.

Everybody is in shock.

Hogwarts Infirmary,

"Dear Merlin, this girl is magically exhausted beyond relief!" Mediwitch Madam Poppy Pompfrey exclaimed as she casted spell after spell upon the unconscious young woman. "And my spells aren't working!!"

"What about potions?" Severus asked.

There is something about the girl that he could not point out. He felt he knew her but this is the very first time he met her.

His eyes landed on the Potter brat who is staring on the girl. His Lily's green eyes are full of confusion and worry upon the patient.

"Argh! My mind knows who is she but I do not know her name!" The Gryffindor scratch his messy hair in irritation. "I feel she is important to me! Why, do I feel such thing?!"

"Mr. Potter, be calm or I will force you to drink calming draught!" The school mediwitch scolded the brat who immediately shut up. "Even without spells or potions, her reserves are replenishing in an inhuman speed. If my hunch is correct, she will woke up by tomorrow."

"She appeared when my name is called by the cup. . ." Harry said. "Is it coincidence that she appeared? A girl who had the same name as mine?"

"I do not know, Mr. Potter but we may get the answer tomorrow." Severus gave the girl a quick glance before leaving the infirmary.

The said Potion Master's head is full of confusion too.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you should return to your dorms. I will take care of Ms. Potter here," Poppy shoo-ed the young man out.

"Okay, Madam Pompfrey," Harry admitted defeat. "Will you tell me if she woke up? I want to ask questions especially about her eyes,"

Why are they covered? Is she blind? Madam Pompfrey could only change her clothes but the blindfold remained. . .

The woman smiled at him.

"Yes, I will Mr. Potter. Now, go!"

He left the infirmary.

Headmaster's Office,

"What shall we do to the girl, Dumbledor? (*A/N: Can't right accents, sorry*) She categorize as a fourth school." Beauxbaton Headmistress Madam Maxine commented.

"I do not know ,my dear friend. Her guards only allowed injured students, madam Pompfrey, Professor Snape and young Harry." Albus answered before looking upon the Potion Master.

"According to Poppy, Ms. Potter is magically exhausted but her reserves are replenishing very fast without any aid of potion or spells. She said the girl might be awake tomorrow."

"Is that possible? I think she is a creature, giving the horns," Professor Sinistra, Astronomy Professor said.

"They are part if her, yes, but they vanished once Poppy started healing her. All we can do is to wait."

"Severus is correct. Let's wait for Miss Potter's awakening." Minerva decided.

"Are we really sure she is a Potter?Last time I check, there is only one Potter left and that is Harry Potter." Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout asked worriedly.

" All our questions will be answered once she woke up, my dear," Albus soothed his staff. His eyes landed on the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. "Is something wrong, Igor?"

"The crest on the coffin." The man rub his temple. "It is the Peverell Crest. The Deathly Hallows."

"So we did see." Charms Professor Fillus Flitwick commented. "All we can do is to wait."

"Indeed,"

Gryffindor Tower,

Harry readied himself once he reached the portrait of Fat Lady. He knew his house mates would bombard him with questions since he avoided them by following Professor Snape in the infirmary.

"Password, Dear," Fat Lady asked him.

"Trust,"

"Correct, come in," the portrait swung open, allowing him entrance.

Once he entered the common room . . .

A bushy haired missile followed by a red one immediately slam into him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! Who is that girl?! Why did she appear when your name is called?! Who is she?! Why did she have horns?! Why did he took your and Professor Snape's blood?! Did I already asked who she is?!" Hermione shot question after question upon him.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, GINEVRA WEASLY! I do not know! I do not have any idea to answer your questions!" He answered then proceed to curse in parseltounge.

"How did your name appeared on the cup?" Ron asked.

"I do not know. But I didn't enter, that's for sure," Harry removed His eyeglasses and wipe them before wearing them again. "But Miss Potter is resting. According to Madam Pompfrey, she is magically exhausted but her reserves are replenishing as we speak. She may be awake tomorrow, through."

"We never knew you had a sister left." Seamus commented.

Harry shrug his shoulders.

"Me too. Atleast, I still have a family beside my relatives. I do wonder how she is locked up on the coffin. . ."

"But in the other hand, that babe is so smoking hot! I wonder if she will date me?"Dean joked .

Which earned him a whack in the head by a [Black Skeleton] using a frying pan.

It also produce a placard.

"PERVERT"

"Oi!!"

The whole House laugh out loud.

"Serves you right,hmp." Angelina Jones commented as the others continue to tease him.

"What will you do, Harry? What did Professor Dumbledor said?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know. Professor Dumbledor and I haven't spoken yet. Maybe tomorrow," He answered. "Tonight is been exhausting, please excuse me," not letting her to stop him, he turned towards the boy's dorm.

Tomorrow, he will get his answers. Good thing, its weekend.

The next day,

When Harry woke up by that morning, his intuition is purring in delight. That was his first clue then the second one is the warm body snuggling on him.

Summoning his eyeglasses (because he is blind without them, fuck you, potter genes) he wore it. Once his world is now clear, he look down to see Ms. Potter using his chest as a pillow."

"Ms. Potter, how did you came into my bed?" He asked softly.

"Mr. Potter, its Potter-Black and to answer your question I teleported from the hospital wing to here." Green eyes which is the same shade like his greeted him. "I should be the one asking why such a beautiful Banned Doll is masquerading as me."

His mind went blank.

"Banned Doll? Masquerading? What are you saying?!" Harry immediately got up from the bed.

The girl also gotten up. The blanket fell upon her waist so he saw—

"Holy Merlin! Why are you naked in my bed?!"

Common Room,

(– . –) " I always sleep naked. Its much more comfortable." She answered as she sat in the couch wearing a red bathrobe that could not cover her chest fully so her cleavage is on view. "I am in Hogwarts, am I not?"

"Yes, you are. Who are you and why do you resemble Harrikins?" The Weasly twins asked.

"Because he is a Banned Doll. Banned Dolls are created from the remains of a family member that died. Puppets if you say so. I am Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black, Lady of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Ameryst stood up and poke Harry's chest. "I wonder how did Dumbledor created you. The art of creating Banned Dolls are exclusively for the Prince Line. But I do admit you are created beautifully and you are my Rain and Musician." With a wave of her hand, her robe transformed into a lovely black and green victorian dress that covered her neck down to her feet. Her wavy hair is now adorned by a small hat that is tied in her chin. " I should be asking who are you since I do not have any twin brother or illegitimate sibling. Mama would never cheat Papa and Paddy. So, we need to go to Gringotts."

"Why would I follow you, Ms. Potter -Black? You could be lying for all I know," Harry is reining his emotions, not wanting to lash out.

Ameryst stared at him.

"I, Lady Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black, swear with my blood and magic that I am telling the truth. So I swear, so mote it be," golden bonds flashed into her heart. " Expectro Patronum."

Twin corporal basilisk snakes appeared from the tips of her fingers, telling the whole house she isn't lying.

"Telling a lie is for cowards. Also why would I need to lie on you, Harry? What will I get in doing it? I also had questions. Will you answer them, Headmaster? More importantly, hi, Darling!"

All eyes landed on Professor Snape especially when Ameryst hug the greasy potion master.

Harry cannot take it anymore.

He lashed out.

"Ara, he lash out." Ameryst just shrug her shoulders as the staff tried to stop the lashing teen. She can understand what Harry is feeling. Knowing that your whole life is just a lie, he had the right to be angry.

However, Hare-bear is clearly suffering from Flame burns. It seems two skies are pulling him forcefully.

He is after all, a Cloudy Rain.

"Stooping so low for the greater good, how annoying." She appeared on Harry's side and hug him. She allowed her flames to hug the young man.

She doesn't care if she is using soul magic. She will save her rain no matter what.

Whitish orange flames gently med Harry's cracked blue and purple ones. Ameryst poured her flames gently on each crack, stitching them back to normal.

And~! Let's cut that slimy thread coming from the Headmaster. Okay, Harry is now her official Rain! Yey!

Anyways, she also need to contact her brothers. They might be worried.

Or rather,

"Severina, activate the Lotus Garden! We are going home!"

Her familiar, a unique black and green patch basilisk with blood red eyes materialize beside her. Severina is a seventeen feet long snake and quite intimidating. She raised her head and hissed.

A mirror shard big enough to carry them appeared under them.

"Arrivedenci(?)" Ameryst let out a gleeful laugh seeing the ashen look of Albus. "Bye bye, bastard! Mama Lily says Fuck you, by the way!" The trio vanished, leaving bunch of lotus petals in their wake.

And its too late to noticed that a certain Potion Master is been kidnapped.

Albus is currently being deep fry by Minerva.

Double update! Plot bunny strikes again!!


	7. Chapter 6 - when the secrets started to

Dark Lotus Manor,

Cyrus is nursing a cup of coffee laced with Firewhisky in his office when a large mirror shard appeared in front of him.

"Lotus. . . Garden. ." Death uttered as it reveal his darling little sister, dragging a Banned Doll who looks like. ..

"Master Harrison?!"

"Isn't that my name before?" Ameryst gently levitated Harry and Professor Snape on the couch.

"Yeah, so, what happened? You just vanished two years ago, along Dennis." He put down his cup and glance on their unconscious guest. "Please explain, Mistress ."

"Of course, Onii sama. Is Clein nii here? I think its better if the family is here so I wont repeat it."

"The family link is open, Darling sister. Tsunayoshi and Kyouya got it worst," here, Ameryst flinch. "And," by the snap of his finger, the two woke up.

Harry and Severus gasp at the sheer purity of Cyrus' dark magic. The mistress of Death shamelessly cackle in glee when she saw the blush coming from her Rain and Darling.

"Oi, that's enough teasing. You know its normal." Death pulled his Darling sister in his lap and kissed her temple, ignoring the jealous look from Severus.

(Not that the Potion Master noticed yet.)

"Anyways, I am Cyrus Mort, Ameryst adopted older brother. Its nice to meet the two of you,"

"I'm sorry but I do wish we met under other circumstances." Harry politely told them, earning a look of appraisal from Severus. "I am Harry Potter. Thank you for inviting me in your home,"

"Likewise, Mr. Mort." The Potion Master carefully threaded. "May we know why are we here?"

"Beside the fact that my darling little sister kidnapped and smuggled you two from Scotland to Japan, I had questions too." Death absent mildly pet his sister's hair making the latter purr in delight. "But, Ameryst, you got a lovely Banned Doll in here.."

Harry's eyes narrow in irritation.

"Excuse me for being rude but what is exactly a Banned Doll? I kept hearing it from Ms. Potter-Black."

"Please call me 'Ameryst'. To answer you, Banned Dolls are puppets created from the remains of dead people or animals. Are you familiar with either Frankenstein or Humonculus? They are the same but Humonculi is the nearest. The creation of Banned Dolls are exclusive to the Aveline Family and to their branch, The Prince Line." Ameryst explained as she pointed her cane on the blackboard that came out of nowhere. "Technically, their creation falls into necromancy since they also drag a random soul so the body can move without any aid of magic."

"I never saw my family created them," Severus admitted. "But how could you tell. . . that Mr. Potter is one?"

"Because of my Sight. Also, Mama Lily told me I am an only child. Nee, Mama?"

All eyes moved towards the shadow lotus that bloomed beside the siblings, revealing a much alive Lily Potter nee Evans wearing a black and red tube ball gown. The said red head sat on the arm chair where Cyrus is sitting.

"Good afternoon," forest green eyes landed on Harry. "Oh my, you really resemble James ,are you? You also has my eyes!" The woman skipped and hug the boy. "You're so cute! If I didn't know any better, I would say you are my son."

"What makes me then, if I am. . . this Banned Doll?" Harry asked softly. His mind is full of question."And is Mom also...?"

"We will later learn who you are. And Mama is not a Banned Doll. She is now my Crystal Blood Innocence, Lily's Grave. I accidentally made her a weapon two years ago." Ameryst closed her eyes for a moment before waving her hand.

Two magical circles bound Harry. One on his head and another one on his feet. Those two scanned him completely and a parchment flew in her hand.

"So let's see whose corpse Dumbledork used. . ."

A name floated on top of Harry's head.

Hibari Raizel.

Pure utter shock covered Cyrus, Ameryst and Lily's faces. The ravenette stood up and left the room, leaving the others.

"Mr. Mort? Mom?" Harry asked softly.

"You. . you are Kyo- kun's little brother." Cyrus produce an Asgardian mead and drank it straight from the bottle. He welcome the burn it gave to his throat. "You died thirteen years ago. Now I know why your soul never passed through me."

The boy hugged himself as Lily murmurs comforting words on his ear.

Knowing he is just a revived corpse masquerading as the Savior of Wizarding world is so painful. He really doesn't care about the fame but knowing the whole bitter truth is a bitter pill to swallow.

"W-who and what really am I? What did I do to deserve this?!"

Training room,

"Aahhhh!!!!"

A large explosion is heared on the room as Ameryst poured out all her anger on the advance dummies that litter the place. Some are cut by ice shards, others are burned with Fiedfyre and Fiedfyre he rest were burned by her flames.

Venting all her anger didn't calm her completely but she is now sure that calming draught will now affect her system.

"How low did you stoop for the greater good, Albus? Seeing this I wouldn't be surprised if you even made a deal on the Crossroads." Her eyes are now in bright gold with red streaks. "Using an innocent DEAD child is the last straw!"

Spitting the last word, she obliterated one giant dummy.

'He is Albus. He will do everything for the greater good. Everyone is just a chess piece on him. No exceptions." Marv told her.

"I know that but it still surprised me,"

"You shouldn't have."

"Indeed."

Burying her head on her knees, broken sobs rake her body.

Two years. She's been gone in two earth years which is equivalent to five years in Sairan. Being caught up with the war that Banished Denz almost killing Margarette nee sama.

And those years she is been imprisoned upon that coffin.

Does this make her selfish wishing to have a normal life?! She is now happy! She had a family that loves her so dearly. Tsu-kun and Kyo-nii in her side, so is one of her Darlings.

That made her pause as her eyes turned into amber orange signaling Lotus who took over her body.

"Darling." the term slid fluidly in her lips as she realize something.

"MY MATES ARE SEVERUS SNAPE AND TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE?! OH MY GOD!!!!"

OFFICE,

"And she just realized it after nine years?" Lily blinked as they heared Lotus scream.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"You know Mistress is a bit dense. Not as dense as Tsu-kun through."

Since Ameryst walked out, he decided to send their guest in one of the guest rooms of the manor. He is still betting when would Har- Raizel notice the Basilisk wrap on his back.

Giving Severina a magical collar has its perks.

"What shall we do to Raizel-kun? We cannot call the Hibari Clan yet to inform them that their suppose to be dead is younger member is currently sleeping in our guest room." Lily asked, putting down her tea on the table. "Boss?"

"Give the boy a break, Lily. He is still brooding. Give him a few days before we would ask him if he wanted to meet the Hibaris." Death closed the Death File of Raizel. "However, I am afraid about the Storm Arcobaleno. Rai-kun is his nephew."

"I cannot fault Fon-san."

"As of now, all we could do is to wait. Ameryst isn't talking yet so we cannot know what happened to her unless my mother tells us."

A knock interrupt them.

"Come in," Ameryst entered the room.

"Ameryst? What is the matter, sweetheart?" Lily stood up and gently put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I want some shawarma and a dose of Ton-Ton. I will go to New York for a while."

"Alright. Do you want me to accompany you?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to be alone for a while, Mama, Onii-sama. I might spend a few days in there."

"You do know running is not an option, Darling little sister," Cyrus reminded her.

Ameryst bowed her head down.

"I know that. But Harry doesn't want to talk with me. I cannot force him as his Sky, he already hates me! Even my darling . . ."

Lily gently placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Those two are just confused, Henrietta. You cannot fault them since the situation is crazy enough. But I do wonder why no one commented that Harry Potter is a boy instead of a girl. I did invite Sev on the day you are born. . ."

"Maybe he is oblivated?"

"Maybe."

(-_-) "Bring some shawarma later,huh? I missed those goodies." Cyrus waved her off. "Once you returned, we will have a Family Meeting."

"Okay,"

I just want to eat Shawarma!!

New York City, California

"Shawarma~! Shawarma~! I will eat shawarma!" Ameryst sang as she waited for her order. She found a shawarma stall near Stark Tower where she happily entered.

"Sorella, you are ridiculous. Its just shawarma." Rica, her Red Gardevoir teased as she drank her tea.

Ameryst felt like a lightning hit her heart.

"J-Just Shawarma? Just Shawarma?! How could you say that, Rica-chan?!" Rica sweat drop on her Trainer/sister's outburst. "It. Is. Not. Just. A. Shawarma! That juicy meat warp in flavour full skin steamed into beef broth for twenty four hours to extract that full flavor. . . ahhh, I am drooling,"

The stall owner, a bold Chinese man laughed at her antics.

"That's the spirit, Amy-chan! Its on the house since you always makes half of our sale." Mr. Chang said.

Flowers, sparkles and heart bubbles erupt on Ameryst's background.

"Thank you, Mr. Chang!" The ravenette happily took her chopsticks. Taking off her black bonnet, she adjust her knee length long sleeve dress.

Mr. Chang finally served her huge bowl of shawarma to the horror of few patrons.

"Thanks for the food!"

Ameryst took a juicy shawarma using her chopsticks. Rica's head shot up when she felt such a huge power covered the entire city.

"Sorel-"

She was about to eat it when something crashed on the shop, on her very table.

Wasting her food.

Everyone in the vicinity shivered in fear from the pure killing intent Ameryst is pouring out.

Even the stray Chitauri almost peer in fear.

"I-I. . "

"S-Sorella.. ."

The Mistress of Death stood up angrily.

"I JUST WANTED TO EAT SOME SHAWARMA, DAMN IT! I'M SO GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD WHO DECIDED ITS A GREAT IDEA TO SEND FUCKING CHITAURI IN THIS WORLD SPECIFICALLY TODAY!!!" eyes blazing in anger, she grab the chitauri and ruthlessly pulled its head from its body.

"She is clearly livid!" Rica thought as her sister started to freeze the aliens without the use of her flames or wizarding magic. "Sorella. . !"

"Protect them, Rica-chan. I will make sure to minimal the damages and kill the idiot who of thinks having an alien invasion is a great idea!" The ravenette growled as Severina who is now awake from her nap transformed into a black and green flight board.

Rica knew she cannot stop her so she just agreed. She knew Ameryst doesn't like wasting food since she is starved at the young age.

"I do pity the idiot for earning Sorella's wrath. Knowing her, she won't stop until she thoroughly troll the forsaken Idiota." Activating a large scaled dome that covered the entire shop. "That would do. I just hope Sorella would be finished early . ."

Stark Tower,

Ameryst landed on the top of Stark Tower. Her dress transformed into a brown long sleeves eight button coat partnered with a black pleated skirt that reach her thighs, white pantyhose and a pair of brown five inch ankle length boots.

Her hair is now tied into twin half ponytails via Lotus Hair clips.

Severina wrap herself on her shoulders.

"{It seems they knew we are coming,}" the basilisk hissed on her ear.

"{Severina, I am not exactly hiding my presence either. They would be blind not to notice.}" Ameryst walked towards the bar and entered.

Just in time to see the Pagan God Loki embracing(?) Her Ton-Ton.

"Huh? You already got yourself a boyfriend, Ton-Ton?!" She happily clap her hands. "Congratulations!!"

Anthony 'Tony' Stark thought he had all the weird stuff done on him so he won't be surprised.

Seeing his surrogate sister returned from her kidnapping two years ago should make him jump in joy.

Except the scenario which she DEFINITELY misunderstood.

"No! You misunderstood, Ameryst!!!" The billionaire shouted just as Loki balantly threw him out of his FREAKING tower for heavens sake!!

Ameryst blinked cluelessly on the scenario. But shrug her shoulders since she knew her Ton-Ton would summon his suit.

Also, he is not scheduled to die yet.

Green eyes met blue.

"Huh? I thought the crown prince of Jotunheim had green eyes like mine, not electric blue?"

Loki snarled and send a wave of magic on her.

"I am Loki of Asgard, the king of this pathetic world! Do not Mock me!"

A golden scaled shield protected her and Severina.

"I am not mocking you. I am just stating the obvious. Only blind people would not notice your eye changing color, duh. Also, it seems you are the one who send those cockroaches, right?" A sinister smirk adorn her innocent face before she vanished.

And appeared next to him, giving him a mean right hook.

"That's for making me lose my shawarma!!!"

"Atta girl!!" Tony cheered as he balanced himself near the window wearing his Iron Man suit.

"Fool magician!" Loki twirled the scepter which Ameryst blocked via Severina who transformed into a white rapier.

"Aren't my familiar wonderful? Severina can practically change into anything I need." The ravenette jumped backwards and made a circular motion.

Five snowflakes appeared which immobilize the God of Mischief.

"So, let's see who is using you as a puppet.. ~" Her eyes turned to gold as she activated her Sight.

Various of blue threads had wrapped themselves to Loki, strangling and siphoning his magic. Their are so many scars on his soul making the Mistress of Death closed her eyes and wince in sympathy.

"Amu-chan, what did you see?" Tony asked softly.

"Someone is using him as a puppet, they abuse and tortured his soul until he is now a shell of his former self. I can help him but that could be done later," Ameryst 's fist is engulf with her Winter sky before she poke Loki's forehead.

The two started to panic when the said God combust in her Winter Sky.

"Henrietta! What are you doing?!" Mama Lorelei appeared then took a long look at Loki. "That creepy bastard again? I Really regret giving Thanos that power,"

"You're stalker, mama? I thought Papa Lief already killed him?"- Ameryst.

"Not the one in this world. He is the original, by the way." Lady Death answered before giving her daughter three Death Files. "Signature, please, sweetheart."

"Seriously, Mama? We are currently in the middle of an alien invasion and you wanted me to sign this . . ." the Mistress of Death choke reading it. "Are you INSANE?!"

Lorelei gave her a smug look.

"You are the Boss. If you want their souls, you WILL have it, Master,.,.."

Ameryst looks at Tony for help but the genius is still shock upon Lorelei.

Who basically gave the souls of Loki, Raizel and Tony on this young girl.

"Mama! This is not a joke! Loki is still suffering and I do not know him. Raizel is confused and I will never bind him without his consent! Ton-Ton however is already one of my Roses so this is not needed!" She burned those files.

Lorelei cackle , making every living thing in New York (which still have chitauris flying but miraculously dripping dead one by one)

"And that is the reason you are my Master. Have fun, darling! You had my permission to collect the infinity stones if you got bored. The would be lovely on your wedding gown ten years from now. . "

"And she is the one forbidding me to spent too much time to Zio Dark and Zio Eldric. . ." Ameryst shook her head in defeat as her adopted mother jumped on the balcony, flying as an over large black Crow. "Oh, well." She stood up and raised her left hand.

"Should I warn my team that you will use your signature move?" Tony asked as he moved five feet away from his baby sister/Sky, dragging a still unconscious Loki.

"Don't worry, my Winter Sky do allow me to perform it in front of civilians without the Vindice hounding me."The Mistress of Death went straight to Black Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Lesson mode:

The difference of Black Hyper Dying Will Mode or BHDWM, and normal Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) is BHDWM doesn't need the WILL itself. Also,the black flames with the wisp of ice flame does not devour its life force, making Winter Skies the longest living Flame users that even the cursed Pacifiers cannot deplete a Winter Sky's reserve.

"I am not exactly a human Ton-Ton. Omerta doesn't concern me," Severina transformed into a large black and green cannon wrap in her arm. Her flames are sick toward the muzzle until Severina is fully charged. Pointing it on the chitauri fleet. . .

"Good riddance! Its almost time for Darling in the Franxx, anyways,"

"Otaku," Tony cough as he watched gleefully as Ameryst took the fleet down by only one shot.

Multiple magical circles surround the worm hole. Each of them had the unique emblem of two monochrome feathers over lapping a full blown lotus flower. Two snakes are crossed between it.

Each circle produced the same amount of power Ameryst's cendrillon used, killing each and every chitauri inside the worm hole, stopping the invasion.

"That was anti climatic, Amu-chan." Tony whinned at the unfairness.

She gave him an deadpanned look.

"Well excuse me for minimizing my work load. For you information, the death rate. Every day raises. That means more work for me."

"All right, squirt, you win!"

"I am not a squirt, Stark!"

"Will someone would kindly explained what the fuck happened and who is that minor you are harassing, Tony?" They heard Clint Barton aka Hawk eye on the communicator.

"My baby sister finished the invasion and she is carving for shawarma. Currently, Amu is raiding my kitchen. feel free to come and Amu! What the hell did you do to my tower?!" Tony shouted by the end finally noticing that the Stark name on the tower is now reduce into a large A.

"What, I heard your team is named Avengers."

"How did she knew?!" Director Fury snarled.

" Amu just knows. No , this is the first time after two year since we saw each other." Tony felt the warmth and the usual feeling of home now that Ameryst is hugging him. "See you in the tower if you want explanations," by then, he turned off his comms and returned the hug. " Welcome back, my Sky,"

Ameryst just smiled at him lovingly.

"Likewise, Darling Lightning!"

Back to Dark Lotus Manor,

"Cyrus! Where is Ameryst had gone again?!" Ashiera asked her Boss who abruptly woke up from his nap.

"New York, why?"

"Idiot Boss!! America is been attack by the aliens earlier this morning!!"

Death cursed remembering the chitauri Invasion.

"Oh, I thought it was tomorrow, honestly,"

His secretary banged her head on wall.

Shocked? The insanity is just starting!! See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7- I miss you

Chapter 7- I miss you

 **Stark Tower, New York**

"Amu chan! Can I have some more blueberry muffin? Pretty please?" Tony shamelessly beg down into his knees as he used puppy dog eyes in Ameryst who is just cooling two dozens of freshly baked goodies.

"Gomen, Darling! You need to wait"

The rest of the Avengers watched in amusement as Tony hound and beg for those muffins. Thor is uncharacteristically quiet so is Loki who is bound in a chair and sipping some tea.

"Umm, who are you again?" Clint Barton asked.

"Ameryst Potter-Black. Fourteen, Ton-Ton's Sky." She answered snapping her fingers.

Each of them had three muffins each in front of them.

"I am just here to get my Lightning, and some shawarma when someone," Loki flinched when those Avada green eyes glared at him. "Decide to send a bunch of cockroaches in my favorite Shawarma stall. Speaking of which, Rica is still there."

"You are a Flame user?!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Yes, I am a Winter Sky. You are an Inverted Storm, are you not, Ms. Natasha?"

The red head nodded.

"What are you talking about? And for the record, how did you met Tony?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Flame users are part of this world. We uses our soul flames that manifested into our very being." Ameryst went into her Hyper Dying Will Mode. The snow white flame on her forehead contrast her raven black hair. Her now amber orange eyes focused on the group.

While Tony is happily basking upon the flames of his sky.

"I am what you call a Sky or the magical glue connecting the six other flames. Storm, Cloud, Lightning, Mist, Rain and Sun. As of now, Ton-Ton is one of my only two Guar–" the mistress of Death paused. "Make that three. Loki is now my Mist. My darling Illusionist."

"Your what?!" Even the God of Mischief stared at her in disbelief. "How could a mere Midgardian could bound me on you?"

Ameryst rolled her eyes.

"Who said I was a Midgardian? For information, I am a fully Pledge Dark Crystal Mage! Also, I am the adopted daughter of Lorelei Mort and the current Mistress of Death."

"You my Sky, is fourteen physically but you are magically 24. You are legal to be with your mates." Tony added. "Dear God, Amu chan knows many Mist users, why Reindeer Games?''

"Ton-Ton, you know my flames chooses by itself. I do not know what orange is searching but the three of you had one common. Not that I was complaining. I am over due of having complete Guardians anyway," Taking a sip of her tea, "My Rain is at Home. Dear, I just woke up yesterday. I am not ready for this shit yet."

Cancelling her HDWM self, Ameryst leaned on Loki who flinch on her touch which she ignored. The full effect of her imprisonment is now catching her in full force as her eyes turned glassy.

"I. . . am so. . ..tired,"

"Ameryst!" Tony caught the now unconscious young woman. "RICA!"

The lovely Gardevoir appeared beside her sister, startling the others.

"What are you?!" Thor exclaimed

"A real life Pokémon!" Clint and Bruce shouted.

"Idiots! My Sky is unconscious and all of you are gwacking at Rica?!" The billionaire exclaimed. His lightning flames are shimmering above his skin.

"Ton-Ton, please calm down. Mistress Elina told me its normal. All she needs is to rest as her magic and memories arranged by themselves." Rica calmly shove a calming drought on Tony's throat and watched as the potion took effect, calming him. "As I were saying, we now need to return at Japan, drag that Archangel cosplaying as a Pagan God home. Raizel, Ameryst' newly bonded Rain is also waiting,"

"Three down, another three to go." Tony murmured as he took Ameryst into his arms. "Sorry, guys, we need to go,"

"Wait! Why do you mean Archangel?!" Thor shouted as Loki paled.

"Do not tell them, please!"

Cool red eyes stared on the trembling Mist.

"I understand. However, you will tell my sister which Archangel are you. We, the Inverno Famiglia doesn't tolerate lies."

Loki breath in relief before nodding.

"Even if I am itching to ask so many questions, I know you won't tell us yet," Tony gently cradle his little Sky's body. "Lotus Garden!"

A six feet glass shard appeared in front of them. Lotus petals started to rain inside Stark Tower.

"We will contact you in two weeks. Please understand that this is a Family Matter." Rica bowed her head as she drag Loki towards the portal. "We bid you all nice evening."

Despite the Avengers shout, the group left.

 **Dark Lotus Manor,**

Harry– excuse the mistake– Raizel is waiting on the garden where Cyrus is currently having a nap.

"Ameryst will be okey. It would take more than an alien invasion to take her down even she is in the brink of Crystal exhaustion," Death spoke, starling the Banned Doll.

"I cannot stop worrying about her. I still have questions to ask! Like, if she knew why Dumbledor used me? Why didn't she come to Hogwarts? There is so many whys,"

" I do wanted to ask my Darling sister what happened at Sairan, Raizel." Cyrus leaned on the sakura tree which has black petals instead of pink. "However, forcing Ameryst to answer would just push her away from us. Young Mistress's had always have fragile trust that she had since she is betrayed in her first life. You may think she is pretty much outgoing and chrippy but she is the most observant girl I've ever met," he chuckles "I vividly remember that I first fell in love with her eyes before I known she is my Master,"

Raizel stared at Cyrus. At first he cannot believe that this person is Death himself and the man munching marshmallows above them is Life.

His life since he is revived as a Banned Doll is so fuck up.

A soft ping is heard on the back o their heads, signaling someone entered the wards. The trio made their way on the receiving room where all teleportation is received.

"Tony, Rica." Cyrus greeted the two. His eyes landed on Ameryst. "What happened?"

"Crystal exhaustion, Master Cyrus. Also, Sorella found herself a Mist Guardian or Indigo Rose in Crystal term." Rica is the one who answered.

Clein looked at Loki before howling in laughter. His twin brother is also stifling his laugh.

"Only Amu would grab an Archangel as her mist! Archangel Gabriel, really?!" Life is now rolling on the floor laughing is ass out.

"Archangel Gabriel? Isn't he the youngest Archangel of God who hid here on earth in order to avoid the current conflict on Heaven?" Raizel asked.

Loki or Gabriel, looked away but accepted the bag of marshmallows given to him.

"Anyways, interrogation will wait. We cannot get any answers until our Darling Sky wakes up." Cyrus took his beloved Mistress from Tony. "Have a rest inside, no one will know you are hiding here, Gabriel."

"Cyrus, Clein, I never knew you two had a Master." The Pagan God uttered.

"Ameryst is only my Master. Clein haven't found someone yet." Cyrus explained. "Let's take our little sky inside, shall we?"

A chorus of yes is heard.

A week later,

Avada green eyes flutter open. The light of the open blinds hurt her eyes so she bury herself on the covers.

"We are back to the Lotus Manor," Marv told her.

"Hmm, is that so? I'm still sleepy."

"Its alright, just rest,"

And rest she did.

The next day, Ameryst finally woke up with a clear mind. She studied the photograph beside her bedside table. Picking it up, she smiled on their family photo.

Where Kyouya smiled without a threat of blackmail.

The photo includes the eight year old Ameryst, Tsuna, Takeshi and an eleven year old Kyouya. Cyrus and Clein are behind them so is Lorelei and Lief.

The ravenette sat up from the bed for a few they moments before removing herself from the bed. After doing her morning rituals, she glance on the clock beside her.

7:30 am.

She has enough time to prepare something for her boys' lunch.

"I will stop running away,"

Marv smiled in her mind so is Lotus.

"So are you, our little Mistress,"

Cyrus found his Beloved Baby sister in the kitchen, preparing a massive feast. He watched her as she automatically and gracefully prepared Four large bento boxes which are filled to the brim with different foods. If his nose is smelling it right, there are currently three cakes on the oven. Strawberry short cake, Bitter Black forest and Caramel Cake.

"It seems you are making a feast," He spoke.

The Death sweat dropped when his sister jumped in her feet and almost threw her chop sticks.

And shouted those familiar scream of doom that startled everyone in the house.

"HIEEEE!"

"Who screamed?! What happened?!" Raizel is the first one to arrive followed by Severus, Tony and Gabriel. The last two drooled on the sight of food and was about to try getting some when a rolling pin –excuse me– a sky flamed rolling pin found itself on there heads and gave them a hell of an head ache.

"Bad doggies! That's not yours! " Ameryst then pointed the dining room. "Yours are already served in the dining room. These are for Tsu-kun and the others."

"Why did you scream? Unique. . . words, I say." Severus amusement is clear on his voice.

The Mistress of Death blush on the roots of her hair.

"Shut up! Its not my fault I copied Tsu-kun's Scream of Doom. Its inherited, you know, since Giotto Peverell aka Vongola Primo started that!"

"Darling, leave the dead alone on that," Cyrus tried to stiffle his laugh but no avail based on the glare he is receiving.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan you are still cute and cuddly." Tony ruffled her hair as he sat down, sporting a cup of coffee.

(- . -) "The coffee is decaf," Raizel pointed out as the billionaire spat his drink.

"Raizel!"

Gabriel burst out laughing as he swipe on on muffin on the rack. Only Severus saw the unholy smile she is wearing before the Archangel cosplaying as a Pagan God turned into a blue Canary.

Who swack in indignation.

"Canary creams are the best, new, Darling Rain?" Ameryst smirk on her mind baby brother.

"Correct, Sorella. Especially if I am not the one turned into one. How long will he be stuck?"

"Four hours. I tweak the potion a bit. I made that as Kyou-nii's punishment when the said idiot would start a massacre of 'useless herbivores that litter on his beloved Namimori'." Ameryst finished putting the rest of octopus hotdogs on the bento box and covered it. She then shrunk them and placed in a cute picnic basket along two thermos of juice, coffee and tea.

"Are you going to Namichuu? If it is, bring Raizel as your escort." Cyrus took a sip of his tea.

"Are you sure it is wise, Onii-sama? Raizel now looks like a mini Kyouya minus the green eyes." She eyed her brothers. "Its not like I do not want Raizel with me. . Its just, you know? That idiotic carnivore would take offence seeing his suppose to be dead baby brother is accompanied by me."

"Then you had a permission to bite him to death."

"Oh. Okay,"

"I did not understand a thing in there." Tony admitted.

The rest gave him a look of disbelief.

"Ton-Ton, my brother just gave me a reason to beat the shot out of my cousin if he is unreasonable. What happened to your pea size genius brain? Still on vacation?" Her sarcasm made Severus and Gabriel smirked while Raizel burst out laughing.

"Hey! You know I am a zombie until I drank my fourth cup of coffee!" Tony whined.

She rolled her eyes. " Do you think I care?"

"Ameryst!"

Laughter filled that morning.

 **Namimori Middle School,**

In the end, bringing Raizel is a bad idea so Ameryst ends up being accompanied by Severina and Rica.

Sometimes, they really questioned the sanity of the citizens of Namimori. No one even gasp seeing a real life Pokémon walking beside a young woman with a large snake wrap in her shoulders.

Or they are that oblivious.

Anyways, the trio arrived in the school ten minutes before lunch. Several students stared at them as Severina transformed into a black umbrella, complementing her black and purple victorian dress that reach her ankles.

"I missed Nami chuu!" Ameryst twirled happily as Rica laughed on her antics. Entering the school, not once she is stopped by either the Disciplinarian Committee or the Teachers.

So, she arrived on the rooftop easily enough.

Rica placed a large picnic mat on the floor as Ameryst sat on the railings. A pair of green headphones is on her head. It has a A31 print.

What way to announce she is back to her boys?

By singing of course!

Meanwhile,

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a.k.a Tsuna is bored to death. He wished its already lunch so he could eat. Glancing on Takeshi and Gokudera–oopps, Hayato, he cannot stop the sigh that escape on his lips.

Its been two years since his cousin vanished without any trace. He knew its making toll of them not drinking Ameryst's blood but they. Cannot do anything until she returned.

He missed her. Badly.

That's when he heard that song.

 **(Play Soleil by Tiara)**

 **Song: Soleil**

Music Lyrics: Tiara

English Translyrics by Jefferz

 _Breaking through the rustling leaves_

 _Swaying bright so gracefully_

 _Thoughts and feelings flowing in my mind_

 _As if awake, as if alive_

 _Longing for what we both believed_

 _Past the sky, beyond what we could reach_

 _Here our final chapter is close_

 _And drifting on a petal filled with hope_

 _Please stay, and show me the way_

 _To all of my dear memories_

 _The world revolves around, that echoing sound_

 _The light that I'm chasing is weakening now_

 _But if it shines I still won't give up hope in you and me_

 _Morning comes but I'd rather be_

 _In my world of dreams asleep_

 _Sunlight dancing softly to and fro_

 _This ache inside, it only grows_

 _Drawing out between you and me_

 _Differences of who we could be_

 _Here our final note I'll sing_

 _And carried by a petal filled with hope_

 _Drawing close, I won't let go_

 _To all of my dear memories_

 _The world revolves around, that echoing sound_

 _And even if my heart could never be found_

 _But if it shines I still won't give up hope in you and me_

 _Is it real, all that I feel_

 _Or is this a cruel fantasy_

 _And swept in clouds of sand, I don't understand_

 _Why I can't reach for your warm beckoning hand_

 _How my heart's, falling apart_

 _As our world is moving along_

 _And in my head I hear, your voice in ear_

 _Calling for me in a beautiful song_

 _For deep inside I know, our story still has more to go_

 _How the sun and moon have suddenly both aligned_

 _As if held in place by passion in this still heart of mine_

 _Time and time we'd meet as life would cycle and rise_

 _Who'd have guessed our paths would cross in this paradis_ e

Both Takeshi and Tsuna flew out of their seats. They ignored the outrage cry of Nezu sensei and Hayato's cry of 'Jyuudaime!' and ran out of the classroom.

She's back! Nee sama is back!

A sincere smile broke on Takeshi's face. Hearing that song again made his spirit alive.

"She's back, eh, Tsuna?"

"Yeah." The fluffy brunet answered.

Arriving on the rooftop, they saw Ameryst singing while the Demon prefect is sitting beside Rica, watching their cousin with an amused look on his face.

When she finished her song, she looked at them and opened her arms.

"I'm home, everyone,"

"Welcome home, Amu-chan!"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the late update!**


	9. Chapter 8 Returned of the Prisoned Sky

Middle School,

Ameryst closed her eyes as her boys used her as their pillow. Rica is having a nap next to Kyouya as Tsuna and Takeshi used her lap as their pillow.

Severina, meanwhile, is having a tan next to them.

"I missed this . . " Tsuna said out of the blue.

"Mmm, agreed. Its been too noisy lately," Takeshi agreed as he let out a quiet moan as she raked his hair. "How are you, Amy?"

"I just woke up a week ago from my sealing." Ameryst answered, her emerald eyes are still closed. She didn't even bother to remove her headphones. "I came from England, went back her in Japan for a day then moved to America to drag Ton-Ton. Woke up very early today and now in here." She paused.

"I missed you, guys. I'm sorry if I made you all worried."

"Just tell us what happened to Sairan. All we headed is there is an unexpected war that nearly wiped out the Aveline Kingdom." Kyouya order softly.

"Jonathan Balandy, a Dark Crystal, started a coup de tat against the Aveline Kingdom. Unknown to the masses, he only ambushed us in order to get the twins, Aria and Marylyn, as his wives." Pure utter disgust is lanced on her voice. "We had a traitor in our mist so the bastard easily caught us off guard. I do know he isn't expecting me since my existence is pretty much hush hush, the only reason on how I manage to hide my seven year old cousins. Denz-nii fought to save Margarette one chan but we are overpowered. I do not know who sealed me in one of the Crystal coffins used for the Crystal Burials but I had a hunch its cousin Race. I haven't came to visit so I do not know what happened on the five years I lost."

"How did you manage to escape?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, its actually interesting. Remember Hogwarts? The school I suppose to enter in our Eleventh birthday?"

"The backwater Magical school that even the pint size carnivore complained about?"

"What about it, Amy?"

Ameryst opened her eyes.

"It appears they revived the Triwizard Tournament just in schedule. Since we didn't bother to listen on those idiotic British magicals, I just found out that the old goat performed a honest to goodness line thief by using a male Banned Doll to hide the fact Harry Potter left our suppose to be guardians." She dreaded Kyouya's reaction, to be honest.

"And. . .?"

"The Banned Doll used is from Hibari Raizel, your younger brother."

The rage of the prefect's Cloud Flames is felt by the whole school especially since it summon the Sun and Storm Arcobaleno along the rest of Tsuna's Guardians.

"Kyouya, calm down," Tsuna motioned Takeshi to use his Rain flames to overdose the idiot if necessary.

But the glare the two receive made them think twice.

Ameryst conjured a small ball of her Winter Sky flames and threw it on her cousin who easily cut it into half.

When the said flames multiply and hit the Cloud Guardian in all directions.

Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno looked at her.

"Nihao, Ameryst. I see you are back in good health." The Chibi martial artist greeted her.

"Nihaoma, Fon. I apologize for Kyouya's tantrum. To be honest, he earned it." The Mistress of Death looked at the other guests. " Please join us. My name is Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black. Its a pleasure to meet my cousin's guardians."

Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno stared at her.

"Same Tsuna never mentioned you, Ms. Potter-Black."

"Based on how. . . competent CDEFF, I won't be surprise if you did." She answered as she stood up, earning a whine from the two boys but let her go. "Kyouya, Raizel is with me if you wanted to talk to him."

The Cloud glared at her.

"Why didn't you brought him here?"

"Kyouya, you reacted very badly when I told you your dead brother is brought to life to be my double. You can imagine your own reaction if I carelessly brought him here. The boy is actually terrified to meet you thinking you might lash out very badly," Ameryst explained calmly. "So are you, Fon."

That calmed Fon before sitting back on the picnic mat. Kyouya, meanwhile, bit his lip in anger making the Mistress of Death grasp the left sleeve of her dress, throwing it away revealing the female namichuu uniform underneath.

The only difference of it to normal is the white and brown double breast coat that reach her knees with a X belt with lotus emblem on the middle and a whitish orange armband on her right shoulder. On her left breast pocket is a stitch of NMI.

Tsuna sat up, eager to watch so is Takeshi. He fully ignored the questioning looks he is receiving.

"J-judaiime? What is happening?" Hayato Gokudera asked.

"Oh, hi, Hayato-kun. Its just normal way to calm down Kyouya." The fluffy Decimo answered as Ameryst pulled out a pair of white and pink short board swords before attacking the prefect.

Everyone watched in awe as she manage to go toe to toe with Kyouya. No hands barrel. Its also a mystery to them on how the fuck Ameryst can fight wearing sky high heeled boots with— is that a blade?!

Kyouya smirked, feeling a bit better. Eager to test a new toy, he called his cloud flames and started to recreate his favorite anime's move.

"KYOUYA, NOOOO!!!!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief. Even Takeshi is paler than paper in fear.

Why? The idiot decide to recreate the Gate Of Babylon of Gilgamesh!!

Ameryst narrowed her eyes as she threw her swords away. A Lavender colored double blade spear appeared on her hand so is multiple white glyphs on the background.

Rica conjured a shield in order to protect everyone as their blades clashed on each other.

"T-this is insane. . . " Mukuro Rokudo mumbled as he watched Ameryst. "Wait, Milady?"

Ameryst took a quick glance on him.

"I'll talk to you later. Kyouya, this is enough."She scolded him. "I will make sure you would meet Raizel for dinner."

Kyouya stopped and took several calming breaths. She allowed her flames out, making the Cloud calmed down finally and turn into a happy goo in her arms.

"You never ceased to both amuse and irritating me, Kyou-nii. That was reckless, you moron."

"You are the only one who could par on me. And I know you are still holding back. Its unfair." Kyouya buried his face on her neck.

"Because I had several decades of knowledge. Or are you forgetting this is my second life?"

Based in the groan she headed, he did.

Tsuna sighed in relief as his cousin finally subdue his cloud. Accepting the tea Rica gave him which he is as sure as hell laced with firewhisky, he drank it straight.

"Now then, since my little jaguar won't move for the next hour or so. . ." Ameryst accepted the drink and waved her hand, fixing the damages on the roof. "Whose who? I am only familiar with Sasaegawa Ryohei and Mukuro here since the latter is one of my Most competent Minion before he is ripped away from my domain."

"Minion, huh?" Hayato eyed Mukuro.

"So what, puppy? Milady is precious to our Boss." The Mist really wanted to go to his Mistress and ask for a hug which she noticed.

"Later, Kuro-chan. We still have the angry bird to deal with. But, you are all going to accompany me to England." She accepted the tea given by Rica as Severina slither towards Takeshi and used his lap as a pillow. The baseball star just scratch her head, earning a very happy and gooey basilisk.

"What kind of Sky are you?" Reborn asked.

"Winter Sky," Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyouya and Fon answered in unison.

"EXTREMELY TRUE!!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ryo-kun, indoor voice, please. You know I don't like loud voices."

"Apologies, Amu."

"Wow, so you could lower your voice

. ." Hayato muttered.

"Simple training. So, you are Hayato, huh?" Ameryst smiled softly on the silverette. "Nice to meet you. I heard you uses explosives? If you don't mind, I could teach you more about them especially assembling explosives enough to bring several buildings in one swoop."

"Really?!"

"If you are interested. Also, you need to go to a healer of my choice. I could smell lingering poison in your system."

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"His sister used him as a Guinea pig for her poison cooking."

"Ara, that is not acceptable. Anyway, he will meet Rednuk later. Back to the topic, yes, I am a witch but the right term is Mage. I am also a Winter Sky that Checkerface would kill to have to become the next Sky Arcobaleno." She moved Kyouya so he is now using her lap as his pillow again. Good grief, he is really clingy.

"Yuni is the current holder, The Donna of the Gigleo Nero Famiglia." Fon told her.

"I wouldn't be so sure because a certain pacifier found itself in my table last night. Don't worry, I feed it enough Winter Flames so it stopped bitching and trying to latch its slimy tendrils on me." Ameryst pulled out the Sky Pacifier from her pocket. "Ignoring that, Tsu-kun, how's your studies? I didn't expect you to enter middle school since you are homeschooled."

"I need a cover up and Iemitsu would suspected something a miss if I didn't go to school. Even if the Blood Fidelus Charm is activated." Tsuna explained. "I'm already taking online courses in Business and Law."

"Heh, The Vongola Decimo, the leader of the Mafia organization, becoming a lawyer. . ." The Mistress of Death giggled at the hilarity of it.

"Cut it out! What about going to England?"

She turned serious. "I've been drawn as the Fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. There is no way in hell I would represent Hogwarts since I never took a step there so I decided to represent Namimori Magical Institute where I am studying."

"All of us?" Takeshi asked.

"Twelve students, according to Kiritsugi-san and him so thirteen in total. We will go to England three days before the first task which is this November."Ameryst shook her head. "Basically, your Guardians and several magic users. Yes, you are coming, Kuro-chan, after I talked to Bermuda."

"Yes, Mistress," Mukuro answered automatically. "How's Boss?"

"Still bitching to the idiots who took his favorite minion. Even Mama is angry when you are suddenly pulled from the realm two years ahead of schedule since I already signed your reincarnation papers."

"You what?!" The rest of the Guardians stared at her in disbelief.

"Amy is the Current Mistress of Death. Accidentally collected the three Deathly Hallows in her first life." Takeshi explained.

"Correct, even if in my first life, my name is Harrison Potter-Black and I am a boy." Ameryst laughed softly. "Got a big headache when my memories returned and stored properly."

Kyouya huffed and sat up properly.

"More likely you run after Mama Lorelei cursing the hell out if her then proceed to destroy the house twelve times before Cyrus manage to shoot you with a overpowered Stupefy and shove a vial of Draught of Living Death on your throat,"

"And after a month of silent treatment and general bitching, you finally forgave her." Tsuna continued.

Ameryst glared at her cousins.

"I thought we will never bring this up?"

Takeshi snickered.

"Too hilarious not too since Clein-nii had it documented."

"I'm so going to kill him,"

"Good luck killing the very embodiment of Life, Amu-chan," Tsuna rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his cupcakes.

Only to turned into a squaking canary, brown version of Hibird.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, England

"My Lord, it appears that the Potter brat that resides in Hogwarts is a fake,"

"How so?"

Barty Crouch Jr looked up on his Lord who resembles his twenty seven year old self.

"When the brats name came out of the cup, it summons a girl inside a crystallize coffin. Her Guardian Skulls took the blood of the fake brat and Snape before they release her." He felt a gentle prodding in his head so he allowed his Lord to see it himself.

"Is that the Perevell Crest?"

"Yes, my Lord. Unfortunately, Ms. Potter escaped on Hogwarts along the brat and Snape. According to McGonagall, she called her familiar and shouted " Severina, activate the Lotus Garden!" He tried to mimic the girl's voice.

But what had them snickering is the Familiar s name.

"Severina? Really?"

"It fuel several patronus, really." Barty turned serious. "Currently, Albus is in a very hot water since according to Ms. Potter, he used one of the revered family gift of the Prince."

Tom Riddle sat back on his comfy chair.

"I do knew that Eileen's caretaker is a Banned Doll a d they were called that for a reason." He paused.

"Continue watching and alert me once Ms. Potter returns."

"Yes, My Lord."

Namimori,

To say Raizel is beyond terrified is an understatement.

He is actually shaking in fear.

"Hibari Raizel, please calm down!" Ameryst slapped him in the head lightly. "I know Kyouya had the worst biting fetish since his catch phrase is 'I'm going to bite you to death,' I'm still beating Uncle Hatori on that, anyway. But c'mon! The family loves you! There is nothing to be afraid of."

Wary green eyes with the lighter shade than hers is looking like a kicked puppy.

"How could you be so sure? I can do freak–"

"Raizel!" She cut him off. "Don't ever use that word to describe yourself. You are not a freak and I am going to kill anyone who says so. Remember, only jealous people would discriminate someone because they are far more special."

What a grief, is this what Cy-nii felt when she is having an episode? Her respect for Death shot up out of the roof.

(Cyrus felt a satisfied shiver on his spine and basically in good mood while ripping some souls in Iraq.)

Petting her little brother's hair, she let her flames out, shooting Raizel's insecurities. The Hibari Family is coming for Dinner along Tsu-kun's Guardians.

On unrelated note, Bermuda let Mukuro go since she is actually his boss and explained everything.

"Will be Raizel okay? The kid is about to faint on the prospect of meeting his family." Tony asked

Ameryst sighed as she continue to pet Raizel as they waited on the couch.

"Its now or never. Waiting longer would just be an excuse." She kissed his hair. "You do know I am doing this for your sake, nee, Rai-kun?"

"I know that, but–" he buried on her chest. "I'm scared. . ."

"You had the reason to. But Kyouya and Fon are the ones demanding to see you. They are part of my family too."

Unknown to them, Gabriel is watching the whole scenario. He knew what his Sky (wow, it sounds so right) doing would help in the long run but his other side Loki is sneering because of the blunt manipulation.

"Its not that I am bypassing his privacy, you know."

The Archangel won't admit but he jumped because she manage to–

Ameryst winked at him.

"A nifty trick I learned from my cousin who is a Spirit. With a dash of shadow magic, ta-da, clone dash." She gently took his hand and just held it. "I know you are still bitter about the things that happened in Asgard. I won't asked what happened and I will be listening. The situation between you and Raizel may seemed to be way different but they are the same in some ways. I am not saying you forgave whoever forsaken you, its your choice, not theirs anyway. The thing is," Avada green eyes met those dark forest green. " Family protects each other, whatever creature they are. Please remember that, nee, Gabriel?" She floated and kissed his forehead before shattering into bunch of Lotus petals.

Leaving a highly confused but educated God of Lies.

Dinner,

Is plain awkward.

Tsuna and Takeshi are trying to irritate Tony on his technology while Reborn is exchanging prank ideas with Gabriel. Mukuro and Cyrus are having a debate on whatever while Chrome is being slowly pampered by both Lily and Clein.

While the others were in tension.

"Stop."

Everyone froze.

"I invited everyone for dinner in order to mend the bridge between Raizel to the Hibari Family. However," Ameryst drank her glass of wine and ordered a house elf to get something stronger. "All I see is unresolved tension. Tell me if you do not want Raizel because I am sure as hell that I will adopt him back to the Potter Family." She didn't even bother to hide how pissed her off.

Especially when a certain pacifier is being a pain in the ass like a certain diary did.

"I'm sorry, Lady Potter-Black." Hibari Hatori apologized. "I didn't know we are being rude."

Amber orange eyes glared upon him.

"Not me. To Raizel, idiota."

Instead of answering, Kyouya stood up and practically kidnapped Raizel.

"Kyouya!" Hibari Mei-rin exclaimed. "Stop recreating your father when we first dated!"

Hatori threw his wife a look of disbelief.

"Actually, its the other way around."

Ameryst just closed her eyes as she connected upon the wards of the house. Cyrus noticed what his beloved Mistress if feeling.

"Give it to me,"

A familiar orange pacifier ended on his hand. Since she had been feeding it with her flames laced with her Death Magic, the said pacifier is now in dark black in color with some cracks around it.

"You are feeding this with pure Death Magic."

"Just an experiment. If it exploded with overfeeding, I don't care. Its basically a parasite." Ameryst played with her whisky. Her half lidded eyes glowed into gold. "I am calling an early night. I don't know but I feel so tired. . ."

"I'm calling Dr. Shamal and Rednuk." Lily stood up.

"Please do," Clein held their sister's forehead. "You are a bit warm. . ."

"Is tonight a full moon?" Tsuna asked.

The twins stopped for a moment before banging their heads on the table.

"Its Blood Moon tonight. Of course, she will be weak!" Cyrus almost beat himself. "Why did I forget?!"

Takeshi huffed.

"Based at the Insanity surrounding us, I won't blame you for forgetting since we are focused on making sure Raizel-san would be comfortable with his family."

Reborn, meanwhile, is just quiet and studying the family he is having dinner with. Dame-Tsuna is a very good actor since this is the first time he met the Peverell Twins.

The fact that Tsuna knows Ameryst is his cousin is not in his file especially that the seal is already removed is saying something!

Flashback,

"The file that Iemitsu gave you? You should have burn it the first chance you've got," Tsuna told Reborn the day he told him that he will make the brunette into a mafia boss. Brown eyes burned into amber. "Aren't you the world's greatest Hitman? Then you should have known that the files contents are either fake or out of date since my seal is been removed seven years ago because its killing me."

And if that isn't semi Hyper Dying Will Mode he will eat his hat.

Clein threw him a Look.

"Chaos and pranks are for tomorrow. Once Amy is well enough, we will have a prank war in the name of training. Come to think of it, my minions needed some motivation."

"The herbivores in the school is on due too," Kyouya commented as he returned, carrying a clearly sleeping but peaceful Raizel. "Oy, it seems that Raizel is also affected by the Blood Moon,"

Cyrus wince.

"The three of them, huh? Verez (Severus) is too. Tsu-kun, are you okay?"

The Vongola Heir nodded. "Yeah. Perfect."

Dinner is been a quiet affair even Ameryst, Raizel and Verez pulled out.

After dinner, Mukuro followed Tsuna on the Manors Garden.

"Vongola,"

"Hey, Mukuro-kun," the brunette didn't removed his eyes on the blood red moon. "Is there any problem?"

"It seems you are calm about this making me think you knew something is going on."

Tsuna hug his left leg. "Yeah. I know. After all, Clein-nii gave us our memories." He sighed. "Its dreadful, Mukuro. Never meeting Ameryst. Not that she's The Mistress of Death but she is family. I wanted to be like her, you know? Very strong even whatever the heck Fate threw on her."

"The people who smiles the brightest are the most saddest, Vongola. Milady had so many crap thrown at her. She became strong because she have to."

"I know. She could have run away but she didn't." Tsuna looked at his Mist Guardian. "Also, thank you for being my Mist, Mukuro-kun."

The older boy looked away but didn't answer making the brunette chuckle.

Two days later,

"Kiritsugi-san!" Ameryst exclaimed when the Japanese Minister of Magic appeared in her floo and now nursing a cup of coffee.

The messy raven haired man in his early thirties glared at her.

"I received an international floo call last night. Someone had entered your old name on the Goblet of Fire and those English brutes are demanding their Savior back."

"I am no ones Savior. I even don't care if Voldemort burn magical Britain into the ground." She answered as Severina wrapped herself on her Master. Blood moon really makes her weak. "When are we going to Hogwarts?"

"Two weeks from now. You do not need to attend the weighing of wands since all of my students stopped using them in their second year which means by age of eleven." Kiritsugi eyed her.

Did she mentioned that he is also the Headmasters of Namimori Magical Institute or NMI?

"I do not used any wand except for the Elder wand. Eruda would be upset if I won't use her,"

"I heard you returned the suppose to be dead Hibari Raizel?"

"Yup. It seems Dumbledore is desperate enough to do a Line thief using the Reverend Family Magics of the Prince Line. Unfortunately, it made Raizel tied to me and the Potter Family as its heir apparent since I am the Head. On unrelated note, I also hold the power to allow Tsuna to become the Vongola Decimo once he reached twenty one, not eighteen. That kid is already screwed up big time and I won't allow it for the second time."

"Did he already knows?"

"Of course! Tsu-kun is so relieve when I told him that."

They where enjoying the peace and quiet when Tsuna came followed by an older version of Lambo.

"Oh, you finally found Romeo Bovino?" Ameryst asked.

"Yup. Your invisible cloak is so useful." The brunette answered. "Romeo-san, meet Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black, my cousin and the Japanese Minister of Magic and Current Headmaster of NMI, Kiritsugi Emiya"

Romeo's jaw dropped.

"The Magus Killer?"

Kiritsugi groaned while the two burst out laughing.

He absolutely hate that nickname.

 ***** Sorry for the late update.


	10. Chapter 9- The Arrival

**AN:** Double Chapter.

 **Warning :** Beware of the chaos and insanity.

AN: The insanity starts now. Double Chapter for everyone.

Disclamer: Read first Chapter.

Hogwarts,

"When do Ms. Potter would arrive? She didn't even attended the weighing of wands," Karkaroff asked.

"Ms. Potter-Black and company are coming. She just wanted to make a grand entrance." Severus answered casually as he took a sip of his tea laced with calming draught.

He is the first one to return but if he had any choice, he would gladly waited. Alas, the choice is out of his hands especially since Lorelei got her claws on him.

The Potion Master had caused several heart attacks both from the staff and students. Lorelei, Lily and Ashiera, along Tsunayoshi's home tutor and fashion snob, Reborn, drag him bound and gag for an overdue makeover.

The once greasy dungeon bat is now replaced by a sought after model that even veelas are drooling off.

Severus greasy hair is now very clean and soft, and cut short on his neck. Uneven bangs his his forehead but easy to wave off. His yellow skin is now a pale white and his nose has been fixed to fit his face. His teeth is now pearly white too.

Why, just why did his creature inheritance is Blood Vampiric Crystal Mage? Those bitches especially Gabriel laughed so hard on the irony. Except Ameryst.

The Prince Lord frown remembering his mate. He knew she is worried that the old goat might do something to him.

Like blocking his magic and creature again.

He could try but Augustus would rip him into a new one.

"... erus, Severus!" He blinked.

"Yes, Minerva?"

The transfiguration Professor frown at him. "You are not listening. I am asking what is Ms. Potter-Black is and how is Mr. Potter."

"Hmm, Ms. Potter-Black is a crazy little girl who is a mixture of Lily and James but she is more after her adoptive older brothers, Cyrus and Clein. As for Mr. Potter, you should call him Hibari." On the corner if his eye, he saw Dumbledor choke his pumpkin juice. "And the Hibari clan is widely known as Dangerous. I do wonder what they will do especially Raizel is the grandson of a powerful figure that even the Dark Lord would avoid."

More choking is heard.

Hmm, it seems the goat didn't research whose corpse he used.

Looking around, he noticed Zabini who nodded discreetly.

Just in time for the doors of the great hall opened.

Thirteen hooded figures lined up inside. If he didn't smelt his mate as one of them, he would be the very first to draw his wand.

One by one, they spoke then unsheathed a saber.

"Sasaegawa, ready,"

"Rukudo, Ready,"

"Yamamoto, ready,"

"Bovino, ready,"

"Gokudera, ready,"

"Hibari, ready,"

The first six then removed their cloaks, revealing their uniforms but still held their sabers in their front.

"Sawada, ready,"

"Hibari, ready,"

"Potter-Black, ready,"

Severus stopped himself from cackling in glee seeing the ashen look of Dumbledor seeing Ameryst in a different uniform. Only would a fool and outdated magicals wouldn't know about NMI which doubles as a Magus school like the ClockTower.

Especially, the background music is the opening song of Fate/Apocrypha; Eiyuu Unmei no Uta.

"Emiya, ready." The current Japanese Minister and Headmaster of NMI, Kiritsugi Emiya is accompanying them.

The final three didn't bother to move except for pressing their fist near their heart.

Ameryst dropped her saber followed by the rest of the males. Twirling, bunch of sakura flowers started to rain inside the hall. Tsuna and Kyouya moved on opposite direction and did several backflips.

Raizel, produce his own flames and created a huge block of ice. Hayato and Takeshi produce their weapons and laced it with their own flames.

While Mukuro along Chrome twirled their tridents, producing the scenery of Einzebern Castle on the anime Fate Stay Night.

(Oh, the teasing Kiritsugi had gotten when the Series went out. He almost shoot his co workers in irritation but that stunt fuel his now nickname of Magus Killer.)

Romeo Bovino, Lambo's older brother and Tsuna's primary lightning guardian pulled out his gun and jump so high. Pulling the trigger, a white magical circle appeared as he shoot the ice.

Which turned into a lovely sculpture of Servant Rider aka Medusa.

(Wearing a much sexier dress.)

Ryohei, punched the remaining ice shards that Ameryst turned into twin snakes beside the sculpture. With a wave of her hand. .

"I am Servant Rider." The ice transfigured to the real thing.

"Hello, Rider, welcome to Hogwarts," Raizel said. "{We hope you join us causing great chaos around,}"

"{That I will, Master,}"

As the song ends, they formed a straight line, having Ameryst, Raizel, Rider and Kiritsugi in the middle.

And bow their heads.

(On unrelated note, several male students lost blood upon seeing Rider's assets especially when she did a Japanese bow. Madam Pompfrey is amused when her stock of blood replenishing potions almost wiped out.)

"We are the representative of Namimori Magical Institute or NMI. My name is Emiya Kiritsugi," Kiritsugi introduced himself. Then stared at his students. "You know, no offence to Rider but the song is dedicated to Ruler."

"Because that was what Professor Snape pulled on the draw lots. You are just upset because it's not Saber or god forbid, Berserker." Ameryst pointed out.

Earning her a pouting Minister.

"Please ignore that, Rider-san. Here," Tsuna gave her his cloak so she could hide her dress which is BDSM themed.

"Thank you." Rider accepted the cloak and wore it, much to the disappointed and dark looks the brunette is receiving while the adults approved.

Finally, Dumbledore snapped on it.

"What a wonderful performance from NMI. Welcome to Hogwarts, Minister Emiya." A round of applause is heard.

The other Headmasters greeted him as the kids debate where to sit down.

"I vote Slytherin table." Kyouya said. "They're quiet."

"Um, right. Gryffindors are out of the question, Puffs will rather jump out of the cliff than rather sit beside you and Ravenclaw would asked too many questions. Just allow me to kidnapped a certain Cloudy Mist and Sun." Ameryst answered.

"Luna and Neville? Okay," Raizel guided the group towards the Slytherin Table às she literally vanished, earning a look of approval from Rider. "Um, Raider?"

The blindfolded woman 'looked' at him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you. . . change into much acceptable clothing? Also, can you still see with those blindfold?"

"My mystic eyes can be controlled, Master." Rider change her clothes into a simple black long sleeves thick sweater with purple braids on each side partnered with white slacks and a pair of knee high boots. Her veeeery long hair is tied into a high ponytail and he is now wearing eyeglasses, revealing her violet eyes. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes. Cut the Master crap too. Please call me Raizel."

"Understood."

The group sat a few seats away from the older slytherins and had a quiet chat on the Durmstrang students. They snickered when Ameryst returned dragging Neville while Luna immediately hugged Raizel, followed by a pouting Kiritsugi.

"What happened, Kiritsugi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"The old goat is flaring his flames on me, the nerve." The older man answered as he pat Rider's head.

"Ah, the senile old man is really senile if he did that in public. Do you now understand why my brothers didn't allow me to enter Hogwarts?" -Ameryst waved her hand where her focus bracelet is over the table.

Several foods glowed alarming red which made Severus stood up in alarm.

"What the fuck?!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Are they planning to poison us?" Takeshi's eyes turned deadly.

"Oya, now I know why Boss forbid you to enter this backwater school." Mukuro eyed his Mistress. "Milady?"

"I'm. . .going to have a talk to the House Elves or better yet, Ryuzu." Her eyes are now bleeding in amber gold.

A sharp crack snatch their attention. After all, it is a major conflict knowing that the foods that the foreign students eating are laced by potions.

"You finally called me, Milady. You are late." Ryuzu, the very embodiment of Hogwarts is taking a form of a white haired young woman wearing a ballroom dress that dominated the colors of Hogwarts with a veil and lotus flower in her hair. Red and green heterochramic eyes landed on her green ones. "What is your order, Milady?"

"That things that should have been done." The Mistress of Death answered.

Ryuzu smiled evilly before facing Dumbledore.

And gave the old bastard a well mean right hook.

"Please leave my perimeters, ex-headmaster. Your presence is not needed here. Also, for all the things you did to bind me and destroy poor Riddle in my very own walls," everybody felt her very power.

"Begone, broken Sky!"

The NMI and the Slytherin students very much enjoyed watching Ryuzu blast Dumbledore out of the school along his bags.

Kiritsugi looked at Ameryst and Ryuzu who did a high five.

"The two of you are enjoying this, are you?"

"Very. You knew if I were be sorted, I would be in Slytherin."

Kyouya rolled his eyes as Raizel laughed.

"Because Henrietta, you are a person who would use another one to fulfill her motives then stab them in the back once their usefulness is over like that pineapple head over there. I am talking to you, Mukuro."

And since he spoke in English, everyone heard him.

The Slytherin are puffing on the backhanded compliment.

The Gryffindors are scrunch in disgust minus a certain twins.

The Ravenclaw s are intrigue.

While the Hufflepuff are torn into laughing or crying in fear.

However, Both Durmstrang and Beaubaxton laughed outright when Ameryst beamed.

"Aw, you know me so well, Kyouya!! I could be a back stabbing bitch, you know!" Her words earned her a whack in the head courtesy of Kiritsugi. "Ow! Hey, that's animal abuse!!"

"Wag, ako. (Not me)" the Minister flip his hair then proceed to talk to Severus.

His students stared at him in disbelief before bursting in another round of laughter.

Yes, even Kyouya laughed so hard on that.

Once the food affair is fixed, (the contaminated food are given to the giant squid) Ryuzu went towards the Heart Chamber to fix the wards accompanied by Gabriel. Who would thought that as Loki, he taught the Hogwarts Founders?

The Slytherin basically snatch Ameryst and Raizel while Neville is having a discussion with Rider along the Ravenclaws.

Having Medusa who is the embodiment of the Slytherin house is so cool!!

"I want a drink after this." Kiritsugi moaned. "I just heard the kids are planning to summon Archer Emiya, next!!"

"Ah, they still teasing you, Magus Killer?" By the glare Severus is feeling, yes, it is. "Its not your fault your name is exactly Kiritsugi Emiya."

"You are not helping! Help me stop them!!"

"You are the one who challenge Ameryst about those Banned Dolls knowing she could and would make them just to troll around in the name if Chaos and torture from hell training," Severus drank his tea and poured a vial of blue liquid on his new batch.

The Minister stared at him in disbelief then his eyes zoomed to Takeshi who is holding a blue special.

"TAKESHI-KUN, I WANT ONE, NOW!!!"

"Ara, it seems we overdid it. Kiritsugi-san is turning crazy." Ameryst commented seeing her other godfather drank the whole flask of Rain flames or Blue special.

"We've been torturing him in the name of pure chaos and entertainment. Where is Reborn and grandpa, anyway?" Raizel asked.

"Scouting. I swear I felt a soul shard in here and I hear perfectly as Ryuzu cursed in several languages at the state of the wards. Gabriel is just laughing and adding some other languages along the way." She drank her tea then looked at Draco. "Yes, Heir Malfoy?"

"What you did is entertaining and we thank you for kicking Dumbledore," the blonde spoke. "Why are you in Japan, may I ask?"

"It's what my adopted brothers wanted. Also, if not this Tournament, I would never step in England unless I turned seventeen. I am happy in Japan anyway," then she looked at Zabini. "Winter Sky."

The boy blinked then answered. "Cloud. Unattached."

"Xanxus is needing that. You might want to apply. Go to the fluffy brunette. He is the Boss." She pointed Tsuna who is talking with Krum and Hermione.

"Anyways, are you planning on really calling Archer? Rider is a big shock yes but. . ."

Ameryst put down her cup. "Actually, I just manage to call Rider because Zeltech gave me her card. Since I am not in the trolling mood, and Rider is enough to dispose any threats for us, I think not. But just to torment Kiritsugi-kun, let's say I will call him next full moon."

"What's next, you having wielding those Kaleidosticks of his?"

By seeing his sister freeze, the boys especially Kiritsugi looked at her.

"Don't tell us. . . ?"

Ameryst sheeplessly pulled out a two feet long black and green staff that looked like Nanoha's in Magical Girl Nanoha Strikers.

"You fucking didn't!!!" Madam Maxine and Karkaroff stared at the Japanese Minister in full pity.

"Well, its cute and Reborn and I love cosplaying and spreading utter chaos in the name of trolling and entertainment. Oh chaos, I live thee," the boys watched her cackle in glee then looked at Severus who is now flame drunk.

"I do not understand what the heck is happening. Everything normal is thrown out of the window." Neville commented.

Tsuna snorted. "Once you met Ameryst, say goodbye to your sanity. After all, being normal."


	11. Chapter 10- Spreading Chaos

**AN:** Someone is asking how many crossovers I am planning in this story.

The answer is. . . I am not sure. But I do promise this story will remain crossovers with Harry Potter and KHR. Maybe, I should stop with Fate Series since Gilgamesh has a big role when Ameryst is still Harrison in her first life.

Anyways, shout out for Starhoney and Carol542 along Elfin69.

Add all the ones who comments and reads!! Thank you!!!

Ameryst found herself sitting on the rooftop of the Astronomy Tower.

She was enjoying the privacy when she sense something.

"Did the Troll threw you here without any warning?"

The figure sneered.

"You seems to know that Troll, Master of Death, Caster Potter."

Ameryst giggled before turning her head. The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh of Uruk is standing on her side.

"So, you are in Caster Class, eh? Chill down, Gil-sama. You could troll in this place and tap in the ley lines. After all, this world does not have a Grail War or Heaven's Feel. You could think this place as a vacation spot."

Gilgamesh threw her an unamused look.

"I am still in Ruler Class, Henrietta."

Ameryst looked at him in confusion making him sigh. Sitting down beside her, she automatically lay on his lap.

Like its Freaking normal.

"I forgot that you lost some of your memories when you are still Harrison, Master." He vanished his gloves and started to card his fingers on her hair.

"Mama removed some memories, yes, but she didn't told me what they are. But it seems that even I didn't expected that I have a honest to goodness servant. Is it still acceptable? Or do I have my former Magical Circuits?"

The Golden King paused for a moment then continued the petting session. "Yes. That is the reason you seems to be unbalance these days. You can drain your magic in the first task, anyway."

Ameryst huffed as she looked on his blood red eyes.

"Dragons. The first task is dragons and knowing my luck, I will have the Hungarian Horntail."

Gilgamesh laughed.

"May you have interesting life, indeed."

"Gil, shut up and continue petting. Your golden ass is the reason I feel so crappy!"

Gilgamesh continued his ministrations until she fell asleep. Looking upon the night sky, he smiled before taking his Master on his arms. Activating his Gate, he appeared upon the tent where the NMI students are currently staying.

There is no way they would stay inside the Hogwarts until Ryuzu finished weaving the wards and removing soooo many malicious wards around.

Also, Ameryst and Kyouya hated stuffy places anyways and they missed camping.

Kiritsugi spat his drink seeing him.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. . . " The Minister pinched his nose before drinking the firewhisky straight from the bottle.

The blonde just rolled his eyes leaving Kiritsugi drown himself in alcohol. Gilgamesh found Ameryst's room inside the Magical tent.

He was startled when Raizel opened the door.

"Come in. Thank Merlin you manage to make her fall asleep." The youngest Hibari said as he moved away from the door.

(- . -) "Please don't tell me she isn't sleeping for a few days again."

"I think so." Raizel is too tired to ask why the hell a Servant is in front of him barring Rider who is on guard since Gilgamesh appeared. "I will asked tomorrow how you came. We are still too tired. I'm sorry."

Gilgamesh looked at the teen.

"Ameryst is my Master when she is still Harrison. I know Lorelei reincarnated her in this world in exchange for a few memories. To be honest, Henrietta's original world had a Grail War and she manage to find herself as one of the Seven Masters."

Raizel looked at his sister then back to him.

"I call it Potter Luck. We can have Chrome to change her clothes since its not appropriate for you to do it. Or maybe, Rider can do it." He looked upon his Servant. "Please?"

"No problem, Raizel."

The two males exited the room. It seems everyone is so exhausted that even Kyouya didn't asked who the hell Gilgamesh is. Once Rider finished changing Ameryst, the blonde entered the room and found himself comfortable in a wing back chair. Kyouya and Raizel spread a futon on the floor and slept, ignoring the King of all Heroes.

Rider just glance the blonde before joining Chrome and Ameryst on the bed.

They had a long day tomorrow after all.

Ameryst woke up very early. Even so, she doesn't feel crappy anymore. She felt energized for the first time since she woken up from her imprisonment.

Looking around, she saw her Family sleeping peacefully. Glancing on the clock, she saw its only six am.

And did a honest to goodness double take when she saw a certain blonde sleeping on her favorite wingback chair.

"Gil-kun. . ?" The Mistress of Death mumbled before getting out if the bed silently.

Letting out a fond smile, she left the room knowing Gilgamesh would follow. She even felt Rider's glance but didn't move.

Once she reach the kitchens, Ameryst started to make breakfast.

"I thought you are going to eat on the great hall?"

"Morning, Gil-kun. No, we won't eat there until the House Elves learned that lacing the food is bad. Also, I don't like fatty foods and Doc Shamal would have a heart attack seeing the menu." The raven answered, moving gracefully around the Kitchen as she prepare a large feast. Looking back on the blonde who is still on his pajamas,

"Would you like to help me?"

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow on her.

"Should I remind you that you completely banned me on the kitchen when I almost food poisoned you?"

"You are not that bad, are you?"

 **One attempt later,**

"Okay, just sit down."

Gilgamesh stiffed his laugh as Ameryst poke the unexplainable dish on the table. Its suppose to be a pancake but dear Merlin, its like having the original Kiritsugi cooking but end ups making a nuclear poison.

Kyouya is the first one to enter and stared at the thing.

"Wao, what was that?"

"Level seven Nuclear Poison. Much worse that Emiya ever made that caused Shiro to banned his father on the Kitchen." Gilgamesh answered.

The Cloud looked at him without blinking.

If he still an arrogant daft, he could have screwed him for insolence. However, that habit is already beaten out by Harrison.

"Are you the new Banned Doll my cousin is planning to make?"

"No. But Ameryst is my Master. Check the Command Seal." Ameryst raised her hand where the Ruler Seal is.

"But I thought Ruler Gilgamesh is a woman." Tsunayoshi commented as he entered. "Good morning."

"Morning, Tsu-kun, Kyouya. I don't know but I think Zelretch and Mama had a hand in this because this world doesn't have a Grail War." She answered as Gilgamesh helped her served the food. "You know, Gil, Harry manage to train you."

"I'm not a dog, Little Master. Your other self did what he could do, yes."

Ameryst pouted.

"Its not my fault I'm small, Gilgamesh. And don't wear your armor around, please. Its already annoying that we displayed highly advance Magic to shut some purebloods around but displaying you are a King would make it worst."

"I know. That was the reason I am in my young adult self. And being in the Ruler Class, its to make the idiots back down since Rulers are Neutral to any war since the British Ministry categorized Crystals as Dark Creatures." The blonde told them.

"What?" Ameryst spoke darkly.

"Like I said, you Crystals are now Dark Creatures. Currently, both the ICW and World Alliance are wanting the blood of Fudge and the ones who approved that Law."

Her eyes turned to blood red signaling she is indeed pissed off.

"I would need to talk to Verez about this. How dare those worms label my race as Dark?! Insolent worms." The males wince at the dark promises she kept muttering. Even Kiritsugi walkout in fear.

"Anyways, let's have breakfast!!"

Hogwarts,

Ryuzu is tapping the pen she is holding. Since she kicked out Dumbledore, she is been very busy weaving the wards that were now fully operational.

Currently, she is contemplating the suggestion of Gabriel about the old goat. She already asked Ameryst about her opinion.

-Flashback-

"About Albus?" Ameryst took a sip of her coffee. "Well, kicking him out is too early. However, our boredom will be elevated if we allow him back as a guest. Playing him would be entertaining."

Ryuzu looked down join upon the current heir of Hogwarts.

"Are you sure? It might backfired on you."

"Don't care. After this tournament we won't be going back."

-End of Flashback-

Back to her current dilemma, Ryuzu just took down the Anti- Albus ward and now the ex-headmaster is quickly walking towards the castle.

Maybe she could sick Reborn and Fon on him?

Gabriel took several steps away from Ryuzu when she starts laughing evilly.

"Why did I feel suddenly nervous?" Raizel uttered as Reborn abruptly started to cackle evilly making the boys even Mukuro and Kyouya shiver in fear watching the Sun Arcobaleno.

Ameryst just raised an eyebrow.

"It seems Ryuzu wanted to play using Reborn and Fon. I don't mind." She said, taking a sip if her coffee. "Just don't get caught. Anyways, any plans today? Tomorrow is the First task."

"Can we explore?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. Since you all have mastered English language, I won't be worried you might get lost. But please go in threes just in case."

"Okay~ Himegimi!"

The boys talked around as Tony looked at her.

"Can I try my inventions?"

"Tell Ryuzu. She's with Gabriel so they can explain about magic in more depth."

Chrome, looked at her. "Sorella, are you going out?"

"Yes. Its been a while since I explored Hogwarts. Gil is accompanying us as usual. Rider, please watch Raizel. British Magicals lost their common sense. I won't be surprised if they tried to kidnapped our little brother just 'For the Greater Good' " Ameryst told the Servant.

"Understood, Young Mistress." The buxom woman answered.

Tsuna rolled his eyes." Did I just heard you capitalize the last two words?"

"Yes, I did, Tsu-kun. That saying is started by Grindelwald that was copied by Dumbledore. Anyways, do not ever take off your bracelets. The old goat might very much mind raped you."

"Yes, Amu!"

Ameryst watched her boys scattered around by the group of three. Adjusting her uniform, she left the window and greeted Chrome who is waiting for her along Gilgamesh.

The blonde is also wearing the same uniform of NMI. Instead of the usual Flame insignia, the arm band is in plain gold.

Rider is also wearing the same but with purple armband.

"Where are we going, Sorella?" Chrome asked softly.

"Do you have something in mind? I could be the guide."

The shy girl's remaining eye (her operation is next month) stared at her.

"I want to see the Chamber of Secrets if its alright."

Ameryst blinked. "Oh. Sure."

"I'll be Astralized." Gil looked away. "Why did Slytherin decide to put the entrance on the girl's bathroom anyway?"

"Because no one will looked at it." The raven draped Severina on her shoulder like a scarf.

Hogwarts,

Several students had a heart attack seeing Ameryst with a seven foot long snake drape on her shoulders. The said Raven ignored it as Chrome held her hand.

"The ceiling here in the great hall is created by Rowena Ravenclaw. Its purpose actually is an advance version of Word Presentation like I do in my annual meetings." Ameryst explained. "However, its original purpose is forgotten. Teaching Defence and Sword play is easier using this."

"How did you know about that?" A Ravenclaw asked.

The Mistress of Death smiled.

"Ryuzu told me along Zia Rowena's portrait. To be honest, the Founders are horribly disgusted on how the school sank low. You can asked them by dinner after they placed the Portraits back."

The students stared at her in awe.

When one idiotic Gryffindor spoke.

"Harry Potter! Why do you have a snake on your person?! Are you noe associating with those slimy Slytherins?"

Ameryst tilted her head as she glared him,scaring the shit out of him.

"Dean Thomas, please refrain from insulting your fellow schoolmates. Also, snakes are not slimy. Correction, too, Severina is a Basilisk, not a normal snake." Turning her back, she pulled Chrome away.

"How. . . uncivilized," Raizel uttered as he appeared accompanied by Rider and Tsuna. They watched as Ameryst walk out of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Hi, Mione, its actually Raizel." The young Rain corrected his best friend. "Tsuna, meet Hermione Granger."

"Hello, Ms. Granger," Tsunayoshi bowed his head in greeting.

"H-hello," the fuzzy haired Gryffindor didn't know what to act as she stared at Rider. "Rider? Tsunayoshi? Har-Raizel? Can someone please enlightened me?"

"Sure! Since everyone's sanity is thrown out of the window since you meet my sister."

Actually, Raizel further more traumatized his friends in his explanation. To be honest, its very much entertaining in His part since he manage to beat the shit out of Ron who is grinding him who the hell is Ameryst and why is he not wearing his Hogwarts uniform.

"Aw that? Sorella decided to pull me out of Hogwarts. Kyouya Onii–chan wanted me nearby too."

"WHAT?!!! BUT YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY GINNY!! THE HEADMASTER SAID SO!"

That earned him two broken ribs courtesy of an in rage (overprotective) brother named Hibari Kyouya.

The said event didn't stopped the incoming betrothal contracts.

Lunch,

"It seems that the current generation of Hogwarts students are so brain dead that its not funny." Ameryst suddenly entered the Great Hall while everyone is having lunch, several piles of papers floating behind her.

Her words are countered by some insulted shouts.

"Ms Potter-Black!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed.

"Its actually Lady Potter-Black, Professor." She waved her hand as the contracts are engulfed by whitish orange flames. "All illegal contracts under the name Harry Potter are null and void. As it is, I'm sorry Ms Weasly but you are not marrying my brother."

(According to Gil, Harrison married Ginny a year after the battle of Hogwarts. Their marriage fell in the first year since the red head only married him for fame and money. The blonde very much tortured the bitch who hurt his Master. Add to the fact they started to dose him with Amortentia on his second year.)

The said Red head scream in anger.

"As that said, Raizel will choose who he will marries. That's all."

But before she could leave the Great hall, Severus simply took her in his arms and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

No one reacted.

Severus 's Quarters,

"My head is actually throbbing in pain. Mind explaining what had just happened?" The Potion Master raised an eyebrow on his mate who is currently laying on the couch, browsing a book.

"Ronald Weasly blurted out that Raizel is going to marry Ginny. That made both Gilgamesh and Kyouya go batshit crazy as they wanted to kill the said red head." Ameryst answered. "According to Gil, I married Ginny in my first life which fell before the year is out. When I summoned Gil as the Master of Archer in the Fourth Grail War, the blonde went on a very much war path when he found out I were dosed by Amortentia since I were twelve."

Severus paled and whip his wand out, casting several diagnostic test.

"And you are still alive after that?"

"I were killed before the Grail war ended, that fucking Kotomine killed me and stolen my Servant." She told him as she hugged a pillow. "Also, I am okay. No need to go crazy around."

"And. . . you told me that Death took your soul and reincarnated you in this world to have a second chance."

Ameryst smiled softly.

"Indeed."

He really need a long and hard drink after this! Who knew being Ameryst's mate would be this head ache inducing even it is entertaining as hell. A sadistic smirked painted his lips as he imagined Marvolo's reaction once he meet their mate.

Severus would asked Reborn later to put some camera's around.

The Mistress of Death just shook her head and took a sip of her red wine.

(Gil's habit of drinking wine rub her. The said idiot spoiled her on high quality wine as Reborn spoiled her in coffee. Cyrus and Clein are complaining that she should not drink too much alcohol.)

"Are you ready for the First Task?"

"Yeah. And I will make those idiots regret leaving me at the Dursley's doorstep."

Shiver of doom run through the spines of British Magicals.


	12. Chapter 11 The First Task

Hmm, here's the chaos brewing. Sorry for the late update.

******†***"

The next morning, the Four schools met on the venue if the First task. The Champions (except for Ameryst) are nervous since they were going to battle a dragon.

A nesting mother, to be exact.

"Welcome, Champions! I hope you are all excited!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed.

"If you are saying to be excited to face a nesting dragon mother, which by the way is much worse to handle than normal, then yes, we are." Ameryst sarcastic remark made her fellow champions pale. Tilting her head, she removed her coat. "Anyways, let's start."

"Y-yes, Ms. Potter-Black." The Head of Magical Games and Sports stutter as he pulled out a pouch. "Here, you will draw what dragon you are facing."

The Mistress of Death sigh. Knowing her luck, she knew who she will get.

Curse Potter Luck.

Stadium seats,

"Sooo~ thanks for inviting me here." Newt Scamander said as he sat beside Kiritsugi and Raizel.

"Oh you mean Ruler's kidnapping about you in Asia? Don't worry, it's mild from what chaos the kids usually do." The Japanese Minister of Magic answered, earning a laugh from the shy magizoologist.

"I really don't mind since this is important." Newt never had such fun for decades since after the freak accident at New York, causing him to freeze in his twenty seven year old body, never growing old. "Also, this is entertaining."

Kiritsugi groaned as the NMI students laughed out loud.

"I sense chaos and I want in." Reborn appeared on Raizel's shoulder as Fon is content on sipping his tea on Luna's lap.

"Sure!"

The others rolled their eyes as Gil laughed out loud, fully entertained.

Meanwhile, a certain ex headmaster is looking at the tent where Ameryst is currently is. Albus is fuming since all his plans for the Greater Good is falling rapidly.

The Potter brat should be joining the Hogwarts as a meek and weak girl who would be following all his plans. She would be on trial and befriends his other pawn and soon to be husband, Ronald Weasly.

But no, the girl vanished from her relatives home forcing him to create a substitute.

Everything is fine until the drawing of names in the Goblet of Fire.

Everything turned worse. He needs to act fast in order to recover everything.

Too bad Old Goat. . .

Tent,

Ameryst wanted to scream in frustration. Since she is the youngest of the four champions, she is the last one to choose.

Victor Krum got the Chinese Fire ball.

Fluer Delacour got the Welsh Green.

Cedric Diggory got the Swedish Short-snout while ;

She got this.

"Where in the name of Seven Goddesses you got a fucking Celestial Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" The Mistress of Death screamed upon seeing what she have gotten. "They are classified as the most dangerous and highly rare dragon breeds! I know for the fact Elina-chan is keeping an eye on them!"

One of the Romania Dragon Breeders, Charley Weasly answered. "Lady Potter-Black, the Blue Eyes White Dragon seek refuge to our reserve a year ago. When the Ministry asked us for the dragons that will be used in the Triwizard Tournament, well, she joined us,"

Ameryst walked on the nearest wall and bang her head hard.

"Mooh, after this, I will have Elina-chan knew that we have a wayward Dragon in here. CBEWD are part of the Draconic Crystal Clans as their treasure. Good thing I am the one lucky enough to draw her." Oh, dear, she could imagine what kind of bitching fit Lady Elizabeth Aljeena Matsunaga-Mikk-Frankenstein would cause.

Add Lavander Crystallina Draconian nee Gonzales who is the main keeper of all Crystal Dragons.

"Diyos na mahabagin!"

After her initial meltdown, Ameryst dragged Weasly where the Dragons is. She casted unbreakable charms and protection spells on each egg.

Good thing she remembered that Victor Krum destroyed half of the eggs in her first life as Harrison. There is no way she would allow that.

Also, Zio Newt would happily looked in the other way if she swipe several eggs along the way.

Nyahahaha.

Watching the First task used real nesting mothers usually unnerve Newt. However, being promised by Lady Potter-Black that every egg would be safe calmed him down.

Ameryst would never lie even to save her life.

Except if her Family were in danger.

To be honest, meeting Lady Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black is crazily fun. He didn't expected that the original Child-Who-Lived is a girl but he is not complaining. Anyone who says Nundus are cute passed his books.

And having a chance to study a rare out of this world (well CBEWDs are aliens said by Ameryst.) . . . well, its pretty much self explanatory.

One word, Magizoologist.

Anyways, to say he is disappointed upon his mentor is an understatement. Using not one but two innocent children in order to straighten his fame is a big blasphemy upon the unspoken rule of humanity in general. Newt is very happy upon Mr. Cyrus Mort who raised Ameryst into a fine young woman she is today.

Anyways, back to the event. They drastically change the whole content of the first task by the request of Ruler. About how Ameryst could easily finish the First Task.

Returning his focused on his companions, Newt is currently seated between Ruler and Kiritsugi. Next to the Japanese Minister of Magic are the students of NMI, mainly Tsunayoshi, Raizel (He was pulled out immediately when Ameryst investigated her little brother's life that he was abused and the danger he faced in Hogwarts) Rider, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyouya (Raizel's biological older brother.), the twins Mukuro and Chrome. Romeo is sitting beside Ruler. He had no idea where Tony and Gabrielle are and Reborn. Fon is on Chrome's lap, meditating.

"Anyone of you noticed the Chaos Trio?" Romeo voiced out his question.

"Nope. For all we knew, Reborn maybe cosplaying some bush out there." Tsunayoshi answered in perfect English.

The rest of the Decimo Guardians nodded in agreement.

Five minutes before the first Task, the said Chaos Trio (Reborn, Tony and Gabriel) appeared followed by two unknown males. Raizel visibly perked up seeing the last two.

"Padfoot! Moony!" the Hibari-Potter heir exclaimed.

"Faker Pup!" Sirius Black hugged Raizel. Remus Lupin rolled his eyes as his best friend fussed upon the boy.

"Faker Pup?" Ruler repeated.

"We already knew he is not our Pup the first time we saw him last year. Harry is spelled as H-A-R-R-I, the female one not Harry with Y. Anyways, it's a pleasure to be in your presence, My King." Remus answered as Tsuna moved a bit for a free space where the werewolf sat down.

"Speaking of Faker," Ruler eyed Raizel.

"Nope, Sorella said she won't create Archer EMIYA. Since the casualty will be out the roof it the two of you are in the same room."

"When he calls Shirou Faker, it's amusing." Rider commented as Reborn made himself comfortable on her lap. Tony threw a playful pout upon the fake baby.

"Unfair!"

"Anyways, where's Prongslette?" Sirius asked after hugging the hell out of Raizel. "And I heard the whole Tournament were change in the last minute."

"It would be very much unfair to the other Champions if the First Task is left like the way it is. Master is way too overpowered that isn't funny." Ruler answered. "In addition, I am bored to death."

Cue on a Tsundere filled scream that made the Gilgamesh Alter cackle in glee.

"Looks like she found out that you brought and upgraded Colonello's Training Trap in Hell that he used to weed out weak recruits." Kyouya said in a deadpanned voice that even made the Chaos Trio and the remaining Marauders joined the Laugh of Evil of Ruler.

The Magicals shivered in fear watching the NMI.

"Is this normal?" Newt asked Kiritsugi who is about to whimper .

"This is rather tame, actually." The Japanese Minister of Magic answered.

The magizoologist didn't think so.

 **00000000000**

" **Ruler, I'm so going to wring your neck and use Lorelei to bind your insane royal behind."** Ameryst promised darkly as she took a glimpse outside of the Tent when Bagman told them the rather. . . abrupt change of field.

"Potter-Black. . what happened?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"Ruler, my Servant is bored." The Mistress of Death sigh in defeat. "In order to amuse himself, he decide to turn the whole Tournament as a Mini Holy Grail War. Unlike the original Holy Grail War, no killing is involve which is I am thankful for."

"You mean the Fate Series is real?" Victor Krum asked in disbelief.

Ameryst raised her eyebrow.

"You are seeing Gilgamesh Alter as my Servant and Heaven Forbid, Medusa aka Rider beside my baby brother and you haven't realized it yet?" then paused. "I did not know you had internet in Durmstrang."

Victor snorted. "A half-blood introduce us with that Anime, Ms. Potter-Black ,and _there is NO_ Gilgamesh Alter."

"Yet I have and he is in Ruler Class instead of Saber, Caster and primarily, Archer Class."

The Bulgarian Champion paused then paled.

"Zelretch?"

"Zelretch and Death." The Seeker almost pissed in fear.

"We also had internet in Beaubaxton." Fleur commented, making Cedric looked at them in confusion.

"What. . . are you talking about? What's inter. . . net?"

Ameryst slap her forehead.

"I do always forget how backwards Hogwarts is. But I do think Tony will be finished installing eleven Power panels and internet connection by next week. I am also asking myself how I did manage to live without internet for a month since I had magical power ones. . ."

The Mistress of Death then glance at her other champions.

"You two do have cellphones or email address, by the way?"

 **0000000000**

" **Attention everyone! We welcome you to the restoration of TRI-WIZARD—"**

"It's Quad-wizard now!" Kiritsugi shouted.

Ludo Bagman cleared his throat. **"Excuse my mistake, Quad-Wizard Tournament!"**

The audience send a round of applause.

" **As you can see, the whole Tournament is been over hauled by Ruler, one of the Staff of NMI, for the sole reason that the content is way beyond. . . boring. .. for his taste. However, the Tournament is not way as dangerous as its progenitors so we won't have anyone dying in here."** The bald man cleared his throat. **"The First Task still includes nesting Mother Dragons. However, taking the golden egg will not be that easy. The Champions** _ **must**_ **gather their school Flags that were strategically placed near their designated Dragons. The hard part is, escaping from Ruler who is guarding those Mothers."**

 **000**

Ameryst's irritation shot up beyond the roof.

 **000**

" **Moreover, I announce the start of the Quad-wizard Tournament!"**

 **0000**

To be honest, Ruler also known as Gilgamesh Alter, would not really bother to change the Tournament into mini Grail War if he did not see how his Beloved Master outclass this mongrels that it's not even funny.

(And no, it did not help the fact that the Goblet of Fire resembles the Holy Grail. Nope.)

He is currently sitting on his throne in the middle of the expanded field. Several kilometers behind from him are the four nesting mothers. A flag is standing beside each Dragon.

In front of him are eight packs of Shadow Wolves , clone of them, anyway. There is no way either Kiritsugi or the Immortal Magizoologist would allow him to bring the original ones.

Also, even if they are clones, they have the same strength as the original Shadow Wolves.

Hearing the another round of Tsundere filled screams are. . . pleasurable on his ears. Even he knew that old Master or not, she would beat him very eagerly. After all, the First task is designed for her to drain her magical so her Magical Circuits could weave and merge with her magical core.

As now, he is bored and a bored Gilgamesh is not for the faint heart especially the Servant Alternate. Alternates are much more dangerous than their original counterparts after all.

 **000000**

" **RULER, YOU GODDAMN AVENGER TROLL!"**

Every person inside the Tent moved away from the pissed Winter Sky. The killing intent Ameryst producing is much potent than the one Severus produce if pissed off. They could clearly see how livid she is especially from the color of her eyes.

They were glowing like the Killing curse that hit her thirteen years ago.

Ameryst then closed her eyes. Exploding like that makes her cringe. Activating her Occlumency Shields, a cold warm feeling dosed her as she reins both her flames and magic.

As Mama Ana once said, a calmer Crystal is much dangerous since their mind is much clearer.

"What could we do? I knew for a fact we cannot fight a Servant , especially Ruler." Victor asked.

"Leave Ruler for me. I knew for a fact he did this solely for me, in order to reset my Magical Circuits. I would give you distraction to get the flags and the eggs but you guy owe for a favor that I would use _after_ the Tournament." Ameryst answered calmly. "There is no ruler about using familiars, right? I remember reading once that this Tournament is not bind to only use Magic via wands."

"Indeed," Madam Pompfrey answered.

Fleur frowned. "You are the youngest, Potter-Black. Even I heard how powerful Gilgamesh is."

"I'm magically twenty-four even physically seventeen. Also, its been a while since I played with Gil, anyway." Ameryst waved her off as the glamour in her hair shattered, revealing her now snow white hair. "In addition, this Tournament is created to make ties which each school."

"You could have said no in the Tournament, then?" Cedric asked.

"Indeed, however, they would still push my baby brother to compete. I just humored them for the reason I am bored and I could give Kiritsugi the ammunition to troll the hell out of the Magical Britain."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief hearing her answer.

"Why did you hate magical Britain?" Professor McGonagall asked as Ameryst is about to follow her fellow Champions.

Green eyes stared at the Deputy-Headmistress.

"Simple. You abandoned me. Then used my brother to become your scapegoat." By that, she left.

 **000**

Ameryst pinch the bridge of her nose when she finally gotten a good look on the 'pets' Ruler have gotten. She looked at Newt who just nodded then back at those Shadow Wolves.

"It seems Ruler manage to beg Verez to clone them, huh?" The Mistress of Death adjusted her coat. Her long hair that reach her knees are tied into a braided bun with a green bow. Looking on her fellow Champions, "See those Wolves? They are called Shadow Wolves, they are Level 8. Use any magic on your arsenal since they are just clones. Zio Newt told me earlier they are just vicious as their originals however, you can kill them and don't feel bad later on. That's the main reason why Ruler kidnapped Newt Scamander from Asia just to be here."

"Good to know,"

Ludo Bagman announced their arrivals.

"Now, just follow me. Once you take out your egg and flag, use the portkey I gave to you. Ruler's target is me, so, get out immediately."

"Understood, Potter-Black."

 **00000000000**

A loud bang made the audience snap from their boredom. All eyes landed upon Ameryst who walked alongside her fellow Champions.

Especially when the now Snow white haired young woman raised her hand in the air.

"Bloom in the brightness of the sky; LORELEI!"

Ripples of black circles opened upon the sky. From each ripple, a black chain appeared as they rain all over the arena, barely avoiding the Shadow Wolves especially her fellow Champions. Ruler just opened his Gate and allowed Enkidu to bat the chains he knew as fuck targeting him.

Victor Krum is the first one to move. He blast the Shadow Wolf ahead, beheading it followed by Fluer Delacour. Cedric Diggory, meanwhile, stunned the one in front of him.

While Ameryst summoned her familiar, Severina who transformed into a white and red scythe.

" **Oh, look at that, folks! Lady Potter-Black summoned black Chains in the sky and a snake which transfigure itself into a scythe!"** Roars of excitement filled the stadium.

"Go, Amu, Go!" Takeshi shouted as they watched Ameryst slice each and every wolf in her way. Looking on his friends, "Ten million, she would finish the remaining two dozen."

"Deal." Tsuna prepared his checkbook just in case.

Newt stared at the kids in disbelief.

"Just how much your allowance, are?"

"It depends. We all have each Main Vaults at home. Ten Million won't have a dent in our Trust Fund." Kyouya answered.

"Last time I check, Amu added another Twenty million Gold Bullion in our vaults." Hayato checked his flame powered tablet. "And the rest of Jyuudaime's along the Baseball idiot and Skylark's businesses are all booming, so much that the Vongola Riches are just pocket change."

"What?" The magizoologist uttered.

"Ameryst had the potent version of Vongola Hyper Intuition. She has been abusing that years ago and add to the fact she regain the memories of her past life. She taught Tsuna to abuse the hell of that ability on raiding bunch of casinos." Tony told him.

"Cyrus let the four of you unsupervised in Las Vegas? What are you then. . . eleven?" Newt cannot believe what he is hearing.

"We are seventeen now, meaning just nine or its twelve? Meeh, who cares?" Takeshi laughed as he continue to cheer his cousin.

"Huh? But I heard she should be fourteen?"

"Crystals matures much faster and Ameryst never really set foot in England after Cyrus took her away. And basically, she is emancipated and an adult in the eyes of magic, Ministry and the Crystal Council." Cyrus explain who just appeared next to Newt. "Also, the greatest cheat is that Amu is just reincarnated with all the benefits included. Heck, she could marry her mates anytime she wanted."

All NMI rolled their eyes even Rider. Newt could swear he even heard Ruler snort.

"Not happening unless the bat would get his head out of his ass and the snake gotten out of whatever hole he is hibernating. Amu already prepared herself that _she might_ be the one doing the proposing if those idiots won't do it by themselves." Mukuro took a bit of popcorn Chrome is been eating. "To be honest, Milady is too good for them."

 **0000**

Ameryst took a glance on her fellow NMI students.

"Oi, baka, stop gossiping my love life!" She shouted, slicing the Shadow Wolf in front of her. Using Severina, she shot the Wolf behind Fleur. Using its recoil, she flew and used the Chains of Lorelei as her leverage.

Her eyebrow twitch as Ruler gave her a lazy smile.

" **Ruler!"** she uttered via _Sonorus_ a voice amplifier spell.

" **Hello, Master."** The Ruler Alternate purred. He held out his hand. " **Please ease my boredom. . .** _ **Enkidu."**_

The audience rather felt her terrifying aura. A dark grin adorn her angelic face.

" **Of course, Gilgamesh, dearest Best Friend."**

" **Fleur, Cedric, now!"** Victor shouted as they ran towards the opening given by the chains Ameryst' summoned. He knew the fourth Champion were buying them some time but Ruler isn't a moron or Mongrel that he affectionally calls everyone excluding his Master to just allow them easy access towards the Dragons.

As various of weapons rained towards them.

"You are really enjoying this, are you?" Ameryst said as she watched her fellow Champions blocked or dodge Ruler's Noble Phantasm.

"I would be lying if I said no," The whitish blonde answered as he stood up from his throne. "And, I know you hate liars, beloved Master."

"You are outmost correct, Ruler." several black ripples appeared behind her as her white and orange NMI uniform is cored with a black feathered cloak that reach her thighs. The tailcoat of her school robe vanished, freeing her legs that are now donning a pair of blood red stiletto thigh high heels.

"But I still do not understand why you love wearing those nefarious things."

A tick mark appeared on the majority of the females.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" Ameryst snapped her fingers, cancelling Ruler's Blades with her own, allowing the other Champions an opening. "After all, you are a male and taller than me!"

Ruler rolled his blood red eyes.

"I told you thousands of years ago, drink milk."

"Stop insulting my height, Bastard!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Master."

"I do no such thing!"

"Be careful, Master, you are turning like the Tosakha brat.''

Instead of answering, Ameryst showed her displeasure by summoning her beloved [Skull] Army. She ignored the sharp gasp of breath that slice through the audience. Severina transformed into a tall flag with her own crest.

It was a lotus flower beneath two monochrome feathers. In the middle of it is a picture of a hybrid lion snake.

Twirling the said flag;

"Go, My beloved Army."

Ruler let out an amused laugh as he tore against the Army which is part of his Harrison's own Noble Phantasm that he learned from Iskandar.

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Cedric asked as he used several layered shield spells in order to blocked those weapons. Good thing the Black Skeletons are not trying to hurt them.

"No, they are actually trying to kill _each other_ from what I am seeing." Victor answered in a deadpanned voice as he dash under the chain. His seeker's skill activated as he drag his fellow Champions.. "Go, go-go! Ms. Potter-Black is risking her life for us, damn it!"

"Even if I kill her, she won't stay dead, Krum." Ruler's answered made the trio stumble.

"That's not an appropriate answer, Ruler!" The Bulgarian shouted.

Ameryst attacked Ruler. The King of the Heroes blocked her kick, shattering the sword he held. Summoning another one, the Master-Servant duo kept attacking each other as the latter would send some of his lesser treasure to attack the three Champions that is being deflected by Lorelei.

The sounds of blades were the only thing that could be heard. The Magicals are torn between horror and fascination watching the battle between Ameryst and Ruler.

Horror seeing such cruelty and fascination since they could clearly see that those two are enjoying themselves.

"Aren't we going stopping them?! They are clearly trying to kill each other!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"They are enjoying themselves, or are you just that blind? If your senile old Headmaster did not screw this up, we would even be here." Kiritsugi rolled his eyes upon the new Hogwarts Headmistress. Why did he decide to sit here again?

Ah, because he might go crazy . . or crazier than before because of Sirius and his Faker pup.

"Minister, please desist on blaming Albus- !"

"Yeah, right. You knew yourself how manipulative that old goat is." His eyes never leave the ongoing battle. "Also, this is tame from what my students do."

"Why do you letting them, Emiya-san?" Madam Maxine asked as the Giantess looked down on him.

"Because they already have life insurance and they are paying the covered damages. As long as no one would summon Counter Guardian EMIYA, NMI will be standing as it is." The dub Magus Killer waved his hand dismissingly. "In addition, they are fully trained to be vigilant from the weekly ambushes from me when I am bored."

Even Karkaroff stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Having me doing it is much better than that Fake Priest who would throw several black keys at the most absurd times!"

As one, the NMI shouted.

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU AND KIREI LOATHED EACH OTHER!"

 **0000**

" **It's** his fault having Kirei as the our Deputy Headmaster." Ameryst said as she blocked another series of blades directed to Victor. She smirked as she saw them took their eggs and flag. "Finally."

Ruler glance behind him just in time to see the three others activated their portkeys, escaping the stadium which is now filled by Ameryst Skeleton Army. The said Army vanished along their Lorelei and Enkidu, revealing the damage field bar the location of the Dragons,

"Look at that, we half destroyed the field."

"It is rather tame when we destroyed the Fuyuki Port, Master."

Ameryst look away. "We almost send Risei-san in an early coronary then."

Ruler gave her a deadpanned look. "You mean _you almost_ send the Priest in an early coronary when you wipe the whole port, killing Uryuu."

"That useless scum deserved that. Killing Children at age of five just for his sick pleasure sickens me." The Mistress of Death just shrug her shoulders. "You know I hate child abusers especially child killers. I don't regret it. But I haven't asked you, why did you. . . killed Gilles that. . . badly?"

Blood red eyes met her own Avada Green.

"He wants you and Saber. I won't allow that scum to take my precious Treasure."

 **000**

The NMI rolled their eyes.

"Figures,"

 **000**

Ameryst shook her head in amusement.

"You are really a Dragon are you? Likes to horde things, specially Treasures." She twirled her flag which transformed into a blood red sword by Saber Neo. "Let's finish this, Ruler. I want a hot bath later on."

'Can I join?"

"No."

"Aww, but we used to bath together."

"In my male form, baka."

 **000**

In an unknown corner, a Potion Master is sheathing in jealously.

 **000**

Meanwhile, a polyjuiced Dark Lord is itching to kill Ruler.

 **000**

"Hmm, I felt someone is planning to kill me,"

"You know who are they," Ameryst rolled her eyes as she kept exchanging blow after blow at Gilgamesh.

"That's why I love teasing your boy toys, Amu."

"They are not my boy toys, baka. "

"Fiine, lovers."

Ruler dodge his blushing Master. Doing an acrobatic jump, he blocked her kick.

"Enkidu," he whispered, catching Ameryst off guard.

"CHEATER!" The Mistress of Death glared at the King of the Heroes as Enkidu bind her tightly, enough to make her immobile. Since Enkidu is created to bind Gods~

"It's not cheating unless you get caught."

"STOP QOUTING MY INSANE DOGFATHER, BASTARD!" Ameryst knew she cannot escape those binds. This is one of those days she is actively cursing Cyrus or Lorelei for making her a quarter Divine Being.

While trying to wiggle, her eyes landed at the worried face of her Zio Newt.

 _Oh, why not?_ A creepy grin appeared in her lips that made everybody (minus her mates) shiver in fear.

 **000**

"I. . .I don't like that smile." Kyouya admitted, making the rest of NMI nod.

"Why?" the ever curious cinnamon roll Newt asked so is Gabriel.

"When she smiled like that, she would make someone suffer. Badly." Tsunayoshi answered.

Takeshi is seen almost hugging Hayato in fear.

 **000**

"Whatever you are thinking, DO NOT DO IT." Ruler took a step back when his Beloved Master let out an evil cackle scaring the shit out of everyone.

"Me? I'm not thinking anything," No one brought her innocent look.

"I bet half the content of my Treasury that you are planning a worldwide prank that would make us either scream in terror or entertained thoroughly." Ruler told her pointly.

Ameryst pouted. "Hmp, you are the one who wants to be entertained. Well, speaking of entertained. . . I just remembered when I first met a Scamander."

 **000**

"Who? Me?"

 **000**

"No-no, not Zio Newt." Shivers of dread run through the spine of the King of the Heroes as he witness the unholy glee adorned her face.

"W-who. . .?" He felt he is going to regret asking.

"The one who taught me a special Party Trick." Here, Severus sat up straight, startling his co-workers.

"POTTER-BLACK, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" The Potion Master shouted.

Ameryst ignored him and tried to move her arms suspended high in her head. Looking at Ruler, the whitish blonde paled alarmingly so.

". . . is Scamander. Hadrian Scamander, the husband of Universe 523 Newt Scamander," with a large snap, Enkidu fell on the ground.

So is her clothes.

"Holy Mother of Fuck," Kiritsugi swore as he felt blood on his nose as half of the male population (And a few females) fainted via blood loss as Ameryst stood up. Her naked body is covered by her hair as her crotch is hidden by the remains of Enkidu.

Still, everyone got an eyeful.

"How useful that party trick is. . .!" Black light covered her body as she twirled. A lovely black and green ball gown adorned her body. It hugs her voluptuous body like a glove as her hair is tied into a high curled ponytail using a green bow. The sleeves looked like those detailed dresses that looked like lily petals. A green ribbon is tied in her neck and back as she smirked at Ruler.

Seeing her Servant is still shell shocked, she walked towards her dragon and took her egg and flag.

Looks like her beloved Best friend is still catatonic. Oh, well. Grabbing the collar of Ruler, she start dragging him towards the Tent where her fellow Champions are.

Ruler snapped back on the tent.

"HENRIETTA LOTUS AMERYST POTTER-BLACK!"

The amuse cackle of hers is heard as she flew away in order to avoid Ruler and Severus hexing the hell of her. Or in Ruler's case, screw her dead.


	13. The Mistress of Death and her Consort

The Mistress of Death and the Potion Master

 **AN;** The love story and explanation I have forgotten to publish. Sorry.

 **P.S;** anyone interested being my Beta? I badly needed one.

 **PPS** ; Harry Scamander came from the Fanfic; Against my Nature by ARACEIL.

 **00000000**

 **Four weeks before the First Task,**

Ameryst looked up from the Spider Lily she is potting. Currently, they are in the gardens of Lotus Garden and doing some gardening.

In addition, she is not hiding from Severus. No, not at all.

"I am not hiding."

Cyrus left eyebrow raise in disbelief.

"Of course not. You are doing a. . . what you call it. . . strategic retreat."

"Correct, Onii-sama!"

Death gave her a rather hard head slap making her almost face plant on her newly potted Demonic Spider Lilies that Clein have gotten her.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ameryst spat the few leaves that gotten themselves on her mouth.

Cyrus sat up properly.

"Normally I won't call out this relationship of yours however. . . ." he eyed her. "I don't understand why you avoided Verez. You do know he is yours, right?"

"Of course, I do! "

"Then, why aren't you spending some time with him, hmm?"

The young woman (She is currently in her twenty two year old body) just sighs before bowing her head down. There was silence for a couple of seconds since Cyrus is not going to hurry is darling little sister.

"I-I. . . don't know where to start honestly." Ameryst finally admitted. "I already knew Verez is mine, so is Marvolo but the fact that . . . that its suddenly . . . oh God, how could I say this. . .we knew those two would be appalled on the age difference- Well in Verez case but- fuck!" not minding her dirty hands, she ruffled her hair which is starting to turn white these days. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW'OKEY?!"

Red eyes stared on her green ones. With a sigh, Cyrus gathers his confused sister in his arms and hugged her. The quiet and tender gesture broke the dam as Ameryst cried softly on his chest.

What does she knew about Love, anyway? As Harrison, she only knew sibling love from Neville and Luna. The Severus in her original world do loved her as a son and tried to protect her from the shadows until Nagini killed him.. She actually has no idea that Severus asked the Goblins to emancipate her thus freeing her on the old Headmaster's clutch.

Lorelei does not count because she is family.

So is G********.

Ameryst never had a chance to be in a relationship _willingly_ , that is. Being dosed with potions that she managed to break. In her first life, Harrison ended dead earlier since he decided to die ahead of schedule by joining another war. According to his memories, Harrison died happily even the caused is the Fuyuki Fire.

So, yeah. Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black, The Head of several prominent and influential Families, (mainly Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin), Dub as the Untouchable Black Queen of Aveline Clan, part time Leash for Zelretch (she actually joins his Chaos Insanity, not that they knew) and the current Mistress of Death doesn't know anything about romance.

The Deity Love, (who has a crush on Clein) gave her some tips that escalated quickly into very steamy and traumatizing lesson. However, The Talk gave Ameryst an inspiration to write a book.

(Unknown to the ravenette, Lorelei stolen a copy of her work then published it. They were just waiting if the masses love it before giving Ameryst the True copy.)

Cyrus closed his eyes as he gently rubbed her back. He did not anticipate this huge setback. It feels like the transition Ameryst used to be when he newly took her from the Dursleys.

Oh dear, Plan B then.

 **Lotus Garden, Main Library,**

Severus 'Verez' Snape Prince is currently holed up on the Library. He is surrounded by books and journals about Potions and Dark Arts that even Gabrielle stared at him in disbelief.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are hiding, Verez." The Archangel said.

"I do no such thing, Gabrielle. Go away and pester the others." The Potion Master dismissed him.

Instead of following his wishes, Gabrielle sat down next to him.

"We are not blind, Severus. Oops, my mistake, Lord Augustus Verez Prince." The trickster/Mist rolled his eyes. "Everybody could see that you and Ameryst are avoiding each other. What I do not understand is that the two of you are mates along that Dark Lord of yours. I was actually expecting the courting drama to be honest."

A book is thrown at him, which he just deflected. "Oh, c'mon!"

"What Ameryst and I's business is ours, Gabrielle. I would appreciate if you don't put your nose on it." Verez glared at the Archangel.

"But the point is, it's getting on everyone's nerves! Moreover, it is part of my business because An-An is my Sky! Her happiness and well-being is my priority, Mist or not. You two just need to talk! How hard is that?"

"Very." The Potion Master whispered as he closed that book he is reading. With a wave of his wand, he returned the books on their own shelves.

"Augustus Verez Prince!" the two turned their heads towards the entrance of the library where Cyrus Mort is currently standing. "I give up! If the two of you will not talk to each other willingly then I will make you! I do not care if this is going to hurt her!"

A dark look passed on the latter two's eyes.

"What do you mean, Cyrus? "Gabrielle spoke darkly.

"You wouldn't dare. . ."- Verez.

Death glared upon the Potion Master.

"Do not try me, Augustus Verez Prince. Like Gabrielle, my first and foremost priority is MY Master, Ameryst. I do know she will hate me for this for a while but this situation is getting ridiculous. You did read the books Lily left on your desk, correct?" The dour man nodded. "Then why in the God's name you aren't doing what you are supposed to do?!"

Instead of answering, Verez vanished on the library and used his weakening bond to search for Ameryst, leaving the two alone.

"Good, that pushed it," Gabrielle then looked at Cyrus. "You are not serious on your threat, are you?"

"Oh, I am very much serious on that, Gab. If those two won't have any understanding either tonight or tomorrow I am going to throw them back at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War." Death answered darkly. "He did read the books. He knew he is weakening their bond and it is not acceptable."

"All we could do now is to wait. If that fails, you do have Plan B, correct?"

"I'll just sick my mother on them."

"Now, that's plain cruel."

Cyrus took a faraway look on his face.

"You haven't known but Ameryst , in her first life as Harrison, is my mother's older brother. "

"What? What? Care to explain? No one had explained how the fuck we could function in here." Gabriel drag Death towards the table that Verez had abandoned. "Explain, now."

"My apologies, It seems that it slip from my mind that you and Raizel are the newest members of our insane Family." Cyrus sat down and summoned a Banned Doll maid who brought them some snacks.

"Indeed. Start from the time before she is summoned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The Trickster demanded as he grab the bowl of marshmallow.

"Ah, two years ago, huh?" Death poured himself a glass of his strongest wine. Twirling its contents, he leaned on his chair as he took a faraway look.

"Two years is equivalent of five years in Sairan, the home world of Crystal Clan. Those five years are the most painful years Ameryst ever gone through. . . ."

 **00000**

Cyrus told Gabriel what his beloved little sister had told him. They never knew about the brewing coup in order to overthrow the current regime of Aveline Family, the one who adopted Ameryst in the Crystal Clan. The coup is cleverly created that the Royal Family did not anticipated it until the last minute. According to Ameryst, the crown prince of Aveline Kingdom Ace Dared Dennis beg her to save his little twin sister's that are currently seven years old by then. She told him (Cyrus) that the leader of the coup, Jonathan Balandy, wanted to get the twins, Aria and Marylyn in order to become his wives and broodmare. Jonathan manage to either kill or turned the rest of the knights and battle banned dolls into stone within unknown means making them unable to throw him off.

Ameryst's existence as the new Family member is been wrapped in secrecy. Even so, she does not have enough magic to use even Lorelei at that time making her feel useless. Even so, she took the twins and manage to throw them inside the borders of the Gonzaline Kingdom before returning to the currently on war Kingdom. Ameryst manage to fatally wounded several of Jonathan's higher ups before reaching the Throne room where she witnessed Jonathan himself turned the wounded King and Queen into stone. She even tried to save Denz along but someone killed her by piercing her heart with a spear made from pure Bloody Rosario, the only thing that could kill a Crystal even they are immortal.

Even being killed like a traitor, it seems that Jonathan still followed the traditions of the Crystal Clan since she is been placed upon the resting place of her race.

 **00000**

"And. . what is the current status of Aveline Kingdom since they've been wiped out?"

"Fucked up. When I went there two days ago to have a checked up, Anna and Elric had the worst case of memory alternation charm I had the misfortune to see. They even don't remember having Denz as their oldest son. Anna told me that her child is only Aria, making me freak out. Good thing with the help of Clein, we manage to restore their memories. It is also the same dangerous Memory Charm Albus used seven years ago when he learned Ameryst is taken from the Dursleys. To be honest, I am annoyed to death. No pun intended." Cyrus took a large gulp of his wine. "Also, I am puzzled how the old goat had gotten is clammy hands upon that spell. Mother is like a starved hell hound hunting who the fuck helped Jonathan since whatever is happening, it is fully connected to the times Albus replaced Ameryst with a male Banned Doll. The Aveline and Prince clan held their secrets until their dying breath."

"You told us that Albus had Severus under his thumb, correct?" Gabriel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Aye."

"I think the goat is very good on this type of manipulating. Did you already found out since when he turned Raizel into a Banned Doll? I am actually puzzled." Gabriel poured himself some wine.

"According to my minions, Albus immediately turned Raizel a year after he learned that Ameryst is missing. He even did not even do a simple research since if he knew that he took a decrease of the Hibari Clan, the goat might had a second thought. As it is, Albus took a random corpse, performed a _**Family art**_ using the remains of Lily and James, and a bit of blood from Ameryst, making Raizel another _**legitimate**_ heir if Amu really died as he thought. However, no one can replicate a Winter Sky's Flame so even if Raizel tried to wear the Peverell Ring, it would reject him since he is a Rain with Cloud secondary, not a full pledge Winter Sky." Cyrus leaned on his left hand. "In addition, the Peverel ring would strip him his Potter blood before cleansing him. In the end, it would either resurrect Raizel or turn him into an Inferi inside Gringgots."

Gabriel choke his drink.

"What did Lorelei smoked when she made the Deathly Hallows? Those protections are absurd even to my standards!"

"According to Dad, she is high with marijuana mixed with Shabu. Where the hell did she have gotten that since both Marijuana and Shabu are in the Philippines, heck, Lapu-lapu isn't even born that time. Anyhow, we are still investigating about the large scale memory charm. Newt Scamander is the first one who performed a wide scale Oblivation. We think that Albus pulled a Scamander and did a mass memory alternation."

Both of them paused, thinking deeply.

"The story still have so many holes, Cyrus. . "

Death looked at the Archangel. "I know. Like I said, still under investigation."

"That makes your hands tied on the back of your hand, huh?"

Cyrus looked away from the wine flute he held. "Well, its not like I am practically useless search. Until now, my Minions are doing their job collecting information. The Banned Doll Arts aka. Homunculi, as I said are hidden and revered art. Falling upon the hands of Albus. . . good thing our Charming Little Dobby manage to destroy all the hard copies the Goat had created. Too bad his Memory Cabinet is warded against House elf magic. . ."

The two looked upon each other and smirked.

An unholy Alliance is born.

 **0000**

 **Ameryst** let out a sigh. Burying herself against her fluffy bed, she reviewed her current love life, or lack of thereof. Honestly, how hard this relationship could be?!

Very much, it appears so. Especially since she don't have any idea. Yes, they are mates, Verez, Marvolo and her. A triad relationship that usually frowned in the human world . . . anyway, back to the topic at hand,. . .

How could she asked about this? Love's advice is basically useless and Cyrus would rather hunt those two so is Clein. Its embarrassing to ask Lorelei and Lief. Don't make her start on her boys at any rate.

"MOOH! ALL I WANT IS TALK TO HIM! WHY?!" She threw her Severus Stuff toy on the door followed by her Tom plush doll. "It's unfair. . . Why do I need to be the first one to do the move?! Even with Harrison's memories, I don't know what to do!"

"You could start by calming down and try to clear your mind."

Ameryst looked up to see Severus leaning on the now opened door. Staring at the Potion Master in shock, she only snapped out when she saw him picked up the plush dolls.

"No! Don't look at them!" The Mistress of Death jumped out of the bed and tried to snatch the dolls but Severus, being a jerk, raised them so she cannot reach them. "Mooh, Verez! Give them back!"

Instead of listening, The Potion Master wrapped his free arm in her waist and pulled her into a hug. The young woman froze at first before relaxing.

"You are still flinching in my touch." Ameryst stiffen feeling his warm breath In her neck. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you this past few days since we entered the Lotus Garden."

"No, I'm also at fault."

"Of course not. I am the one who pushed you away. Moving away even you wanted to talk to me," Severus carried her single handily on the bed like she weights nothing. Making himself comfortable, he kicked his house slippers off and leaned on the beds's headrest.

Silence filled the room as Ameryst leaned on his chest. The Mistress of Death is lulled by his beating heart to sleep.

"Lotus, do you. . . wanted to be my mate?"

The question made her blinked then look upon her Potion Master's onyx blue eyes.

"Yes." Her answer is clear, without any hesitation. "What about you?"

"I would. .. like to try, Lotus.'' Severus admitted as he gently comb her now snow white hair. "What happened to your hair, if not rude?"

"I knew my hair will turn white after my birthday. . ." Ameryst leaned back on his chest. "Even Mama were puzzled by they just let it go. After all, Mom said snow white hair fits me like my black one. In addition, I could easily differentiate myself from Harrison even I carry his memories."

"Tell me, Lotus."

"Before that, drink this first." She sat on his lap facing Severus before creating a shallow cut on her left wrist. As expected, her Potion Master's eyes glimmer into gold with red streaks before he gently cradle her bloodied wrist. She bit her lip in order to stop the moan bubbling inside her throat as Severus sensually licked her blood before allowing his fangs to pierce the soft skin.

A bolt of forbidden pleasure ran through her veins upon each gulp of blood Severus is doing. Oh, she knew that her mate needed to drink her blood at least once a day after they met.

But no one told her that it would be this. . . this. . .. whatever it is!

"V-Ve. . Verez. . t-that's. . enough. . " her breath is so heavy and. . . is she blushing? Her face is so hot after all.

"Call me Augustus, Lotus." Ara, looks like Verez Crystal self is now present. With one last lick, her self-inflicted wound healed but the bite mark turned into a lovely lily tattoo. "Are you feeling well, Love?"

Kyahh, looks like Mama is correct, Verez, I mean Augustus sounds like dark chocolate. . .

"Umu."

 **000**

Augustus, on that matter, let out a small laugh seeing his beloved mate turned into a happy goo. With one, last kiss on his temporary mark, he tuck her in his chest.

Once Ameryst calmed down.

"W-what was that? No one had. . told me. . about that. . ."

"It's just instinct. Feeding is always . . . pleasurable to our prey but seeing you are our mate. . ." Oh, how he loved that lovely blush building on her face once her mind caught his hidden message. "Expect me doing that whenever I have the chance, Love."

"Cheater!" \\(/o/)/

"I'm in Slytherin, Love. Expect things like that, especially if the reward is such as precious like you." Augustus took a lock of her hair and kissed it, making her blush even more. "How lovely. . . ."

"Please stop teasing me, Augustus!"

 **0000**

 **Gardens,**

"Looks like they have finally talked to each other if Amu is starting to scream at Professor Snape." Raizel said as he and Kyouya are having a nap underneath one of the numerous Sakura Trees around.

"It's long overdue, Rai." Kyouya didn't bother to open his eyes. "Also, Ameryst's mate bond with him is weaken. They need to strengthen them unless he wants to kill Amu."

"Does that mean Sorella will be okay now?"

"Yes. After all, no Crystal could live without their mates."

 **0000**

 **Lorelei** meanwhile, is still not satisfied at the current progress between Verez and Ameryst. Well, her daughter's bond is recovering wonderfully but. . . .!

"No," Lief bluntly said.

"I haven't said anything. . !"

Life raised an eyebrow towards his wife. "I know that look so is Harrison. And I knew for a fact that if Ameryst get a glimpse of that look on your face while passing on the halls, she would return back where she had come from. So, whatever insane idea you have that does not include a certain pain in the ass and annoying as hell, born to be the first Royal Jerk aka. Gilgamesh, don't do it."

Lorelei pouted, having her husband caught her train of thought.

"But their bond is still weak. I just wanted to hasten it for a bit."

"No. Everyone knows this relationship would be a slow but strong one once they met the Main soul of Marvolo. Hastening this would either make the bond forced and easy to break than what we are aiming for. You should have known better, Lorelei." Lief answered bluntly. "You are already manipulating their lives. Stop that."

"But I only wanted Master's happiness!"

The Albino looked at his wife seriously.

"I know that but that's beside the point. And I do think you are forgetting something.''

"F-Forgetting. . . something? What do you mean?" Lorelei is taken aback by her husband's words.

Ocean blue eyes stared on her blood red ones.

"Ameryst is NOT Master Harrison. I understood that you reincarnated him _to be_ Ameryst but Master is now dead. All was left is his memories that is being carried by our _daughter._ I knew in my heart that you love Master. . . he is the first one to treat you as his own sister. The first one _not_ to use you out of selfishness. However, we already have Amu. Or did you forget Master's last wish? He wanted you to be happy even after he died."

Lorelei let her head hung down, hair shadowing her face. Lief got out of his chair and kneeled beside her. Taking his wife's hand, he kissed her palm.

'Do you understand now? I know are thinking about our children's happiness, I'm proud of you doing your best however, this is out of your hands."

Silence filled them.

"Darling. . .?''

"Hmm?''

"Does my manipulation makes me in the level as Albus?"

Lief was disturbed by his wife's words. "Of course not! How could you say that?! You are not a master manipulator with a God complex like that old goat! Well, manipulation is a bad habit I must say but the difference of your manipulation and his are. . . you did this with their happiness in mind. Unlike Albus, all he wants is to win, ignoring the consequences of his actions." Cupping his wife's face, he kissed her nose and wiped he tears. "Even so, apologize for your actions, okay? Ameryst will understand as long as you explain, I assure you. Worse would happen is the Grand Chase Groveling you did four years ago."

There, Lorelei wince.

 **0000**

 _ **Hogwarts August 4, 1976**_

 _ **Abandoned Classroom upon Gryffindor Tower,**_

The Marauders, the Greatest Pranksters that ever walk to the halls of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy were currently busy. And whenever they are busy especially _when_ the O.W.L.S are not yet to start means they are planning a prank.

A prank that would be entertaining for the others but very humiliating to the main target.

Those targets are usually a _Slimy Slytherin._ Ryuzu-chan cannot stop it even she wanted to. . . unless someone would fully sever her connection to the Headmaster. Ahh, being a bound magical and sentient place is boring.

Back to the topic, the Marauders, composed by James Charlus 'Prongs' Potter, the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Next to him is Sirius Orion 'Padfoot' Black, Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, a Dark Family rumored to be serving for the current Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Beside him is the Gryffindor Prefect, R emus John 'Moony' Lupin of House of Lupin and lastly, Peter Pettigrew of House of Pettigrew. All of them are Gryffindors and purebloods, children who had four magical roots on their blood. Two pureblood parents and two pureblood grandparents.

Currently, they are busy recreating a simple family ritual. A _supposed to be_ harmless ritual in order to check if . . . Well, James Potter is curious to know if he and the other Prefect, Lily Evans have gotten together and. . . have a child.

"Whatever we are doing, it makes my skin crawl. Are you really sure this is a good idea, Prongs?" the usual on the go, Sirius stared at the magical circle drawn on the floor.

"It will be alright, Padfoot. Its one of the most harmless rituals in our Family Library. All it would do is summon my child." James waved off his friend.

"But Prongs, I do agree with Padfoot on this one. I don't know about you but Moony is raising my shackles." Remus looked worriedly.

Peter just nodded his head in agreement.

James just rolled his eyes. "Like I said, this is harmless. After all, Mother would be glad meeting her future grandchild."

"That. . . doesn't make us less worried thru." Sirius uttered. After all, they are going to grab an innocent child in this.

"Maahh, Lily would be grateful for this," The Potter Heir opened the journal he took from his family library. He stood up in the middle of the circle and started to chant. On each end of the sentence, he crushed an emerald stone and let its dust fall from his hand. On each crushed crystal, he let a drop of his blood.

" _I sacrifice my blood to call my child,_

 _Bring forth precious heir of mine_

 _Allow your Patriarch to meet thee!"_

A blinding light erupt inside the room that made Remus nervous. He knew they cannot hide that large spike of magic used and he is sure that the whole castle felt that. Once the light subside, they removed their arms on their faces which they used as a shield.

" _I-Itatai. . . nanda sore? (Ow. . what happened?)"_ The prefect paled hearing the foreign words.

"James, we are in deep trouble." Sirius uttered as he stared at the well-endowed white haired young woman who is rubbing her head. She is currently wearing a lovely bluish white dress with so many frills and lace with fluffy detach sleeves. When she looked up, his breathing stopped.

No one have that kind of green eyes that makes the killing curse paled in comparison.

"Wow," James stared at the young woman who is. . . as the same age as them. "Hello?"

"James, she won't understand you. She's a foreigner. " Peter squeak.

" _Kimiwa. . dare? (Who are you?)"_ she asked.

The four boys looked on each other, not knowing what to do.

The young woman narrowed her green eyes on them.

"Itseems I were summoned in an English speaking country," Her voice startled them . "Mongrel, tell me where am I and why should I not screw you to death, hmm?"

"We are not Mongrels. . . well, I did a ritual—" James started. He hastily explained since there are _four_ saber swords pointed on his face. "It's harmless, I swear! I just wanted to see my future child!"

"The name of the ritual?"

"Famiglia Root. . .?"

 **000**

Ameryst pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What date and year?"

"August 4, 1976. . "

Hearing that, she started to curse in seventeen languages. As she did so, she turned around, conjured four dummies, each one had a picture of the Marauders themselves before _stabbing_ the hell out of it. The Marauders huddled on a corner as they wait whoever could stop her or once she calmed down.

Why the hell this kept on happening to her? All she wanted is to have a quiet cuddle with Verez, not to be summoned in her parent's sixth year! They cannot know who exactly she is but one thing is for sure. .

She would be seeing Chibi Verez! Kyahhhh!

Now then, time to act like a well-bred pureblood Japanese Princess.

"Ehem," she faced them. "I must asked again, where am I?"

"H-Hogwarts, Scotland." Peter answered immediately.

"I am not familiar with that name." Ameryst rest her eyes towards James. "However, you are quite familiar. A distant cousin, perhaps?"

"James Charlus Potter."

"Does not ring a bell. Should I know you?"

"It. . . should be? I am suppose to summon my child after all?"

The look she gave to the Potter heir unnerve him.

" _Anata wa. . . baka."_ Ameryst rub her temple. "How in the name of Alaya, you expect that to happen, Potter-san? Famiglia Root is an incomplete Ritual created by Harold Peverel in 1785. It won't just summon your. . . suppose to be heir. It would call the nearest blood relative you have even its in another time." Breath in, breath out. . . this is a mess.

"Another time?" As expected, Remus is the one who caught up.

"You lot summon me in the middle of my date with my mate and fiancé, Blumbering Mongrels! Roughly twenty one years from _different_ future." She glared at them, just in time as Head Master Dumbledor and the other teachers appeared. Pressing a hand in her ample bosom.

"My name is Lady Lotus Ameryst Peverel-Mortem, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel and Heir in line of the Reverend Ancient and Noble House of Mortem.'' Ameryst smiled at the paled look her father is sporting. "Only daughter of Lord Lief Mortem nee Vie and Lady Lorelei Mortem. I lived at Fuyuki City, Japan." Well, they did have a Manor in there. . she did a polite bow.

"It's nice to be your acquaintance, Stupid Mongrels."

 _ **Headmaster's Office,**_

"I demand to speak with their parents. And no, I would not allow you to sweep these under the rug." Ameryst immediately laid her command once they made themselves comfortable on the Headmaster's Office.

"I do agree with Lady Peverel-Mortem, Albus." The Ravenclaw Head of House Professor Fillus Flitwick agreed.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledor let out a sigh. Even if he wanted to _just sweep it under the rug_ so to speak, he cannot do it especially to a Lady of her station.

"I will. I apologize for their behavior, Lady Peverel-Mortem," The Headmaster said in a very grave tone. He looked upon the Marauders huddled together. "I am very disappointed to all of you."

"What in the Merlin's name you four are thinking?! Doing a dangerous summoning thereby pulling Lady Peverel-Mortem in her own time and Family! How careless and reckless are you?!" The Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall almost tore the Marauders into tiny pieces, balantly ignoring Ameryst's cheering on the ongoing violence. "And you, Mr. Lupin! I expect better than this! And Milady, please stop cheering!"

"Why would I, Professor? They clearly deserve it. If I could contact my soon to be parents, rest assured what punishment you gave would be a walk in a park. " She answered truthfully. "I was taken from my Chaperone Date with my fiancé just for this curiosity. Add to the fact I am their only daughter and we are in the middle of a bonding . . ." He green eyes landed to James Potter who buried himself on the couch. "How annoying, I wish my darling _could have_ followed me here. . . I cannot think how much my Mother would react knowing this."

"I'm so sorry. . ." James whispered.

"Apologizing won't cover this. Like I said, the Ritual is incomplete. All I could is to wait until my parents fetch me. Please use this situation as your reminder to stop doing this kind of recklessness. You are an embarrassment to the Lion House. Lions are brave and patient, not the opposite."

The Marauders flinch on her words that they feel she should have just shouted on them. Her voice did not even rose but. . . it dealt more blow than being slapped.

Repeatedly.

Ameryst eyed them before snapping her fingers. A large shattered mirror appeared beside her as a Black Skeleton wearing a butler suit came out, carrying refreshments alongside an irritated Embrace Pokemon.

"Onee-sama, what kind of trouble had you found yourself at?" Rica asked.

"Something that I did not invite." She answered as she poured several cups of tea. "Good thing you are staying at the Garden. Is Rina with you?"

The shiny Gardevoir nodded before taking a glance on their companions. "I assume one of them summoned you?"

"That Mongrel in the middle. The one who looks like Grandfather Charlus in any rate." She levitate each cup to everyone as her servant left. "For a record, what is Hogwarts? Never heard of it."

The two shared a look at the horror stricken features upon their host.

"Maybe because you live at Japan?" Professor Kettleburn said.

"Or because I am a Magus. We usually kills annoying Wizards after studying them to our hearts content." Ameryst and Rica hid their smirks behind their cup as their host choke their drinks. "Fortunately, my current pet project is hunting someone who is idiot enough to slay a unicorn and drink their blood. Unfortunately, no one has done that yet. . ."

"That. . . was pretty disturbing, Himegimi." Professor Flitwick admitted.

"Someone did that in my timeline. Unfortunately, he was accidentally killed by my baby brother before I have gotten a chance to rip him open. Well, I've been busy with my other Projects to deal with it." Ameryst attention moved towards the fireplace as the Parents appeared. She stood up and did a polite bow followed by Rica.

The Blacks, Orion, Dorea and Walbuga took a step back seeing her before Dorea hissed at James.

"Pray tell, _why_ a half magus is here, James Charlus Potter?!" The Potter Matriarch asked.

"M-Mother. . . I just wanted to see my future child. . ." James uttered weakly.

"What family are you, Miss? You are clearly a Potter." Charlus asked the young albino.

"Peverel. I apologize but I cannot give you my full true name. However, my name is Lady Lotus Ameryst Peverel-Mortem." Ameryst answered. "Beside me is my Familiar/Sister, Rica."

"The Potters are descendant of the Peverel line."

"I know, Grandfather. Will Grandmother chew him for his insolence?"

Charlus glance on is wife.

"Of course, she will. One last question, whom are you engage to?"

"To the Prince Heir. We are still waiting for our third Mate when he would appear." She answered. "I am one of those Crystals who are in a triad relationship after all."

"Snake, badger, raven or lion?" Orion asked.

Both Ameryst and Rica tilted their head in confusion.

"The what?"

"Lord Black, Milady did not attend Hogwarts so she is not familiar with those words," Professor Flitwick said.

"Oh, my Apologies. I mean, may I know the names of your intended, Lady Peverel-Mortem?" Orion rephrase his question.

"Augustus Verez Prince and Marvolo Arthur Slytherin." Rica looked at her.

' _Onee-sama, why?'_

" _Trust me, Rica. After all, unknown to them, I placed a powerful secrecy spell in here. Even if they figure out who exactly my mates, they won't remember it.'_

' _Clever'_

' _of course."_

"I never heard those names before," Walbuga spoke for the first time.

"Because Rica and I came exactly twenty one years from now. Heir Potter pulled me from my family." Ameryst took a sip of her tea. "Add different timeline or dimension if you will."

All eyes landed upon the Potter Heir.

Would you call her sadistic as she watched the parents grilled her future father?

 **0000**

 _ **Prince Manor, Location Unknown**_

It seems that Potter Luck had rub on him. Verez massage the bridge of his nose, uncaring upon the seven Battle Banned Doll Maids having their halberds pointed on his person.

"Who are you, Mister? We knew you had the Prince Blood since you manage to enter at the Unplottable Manor," one of the Banned Dolls asked.

"Augustus Verez Prince, formerly as Severus Tobias Snape, Eileen Prince only son.'' He answered. "May I know todays date?"

"August 4,1976, Young Master."

"I hate Potter Luck." Verez uttered before falling back on the beige carpet he is currently is.

"Well, what the hell are doing there, brat? Get up and follow me on the Parlor! I know my maids are bunch of lovely fellow but your Grandmother will have my head if I leave you there." Lord Augustus Prince, a fifty year old man grab him via collar, making the Maids giggle.

"Please let me go! You are chocking me. . .!"

 **00000**

If his mother is still alive in his time, he would spike her drink with one of his prank potions for lying about his grandparents.

Lord Augustus and Mayleen Prince are the kind of grandparents that he was sure as hell Ameryst would love so much. His grandfather is so insane that he and godforbid Zelretch would click like house on fire when they go in Troll Mode while Mayleen would be roped with Lorelei and Narcissa.

"Verez, are you well? You look pale," His Grandmother asked.

Currently, they are in the Manor Gardens, having a chat.

"Its. . . just hard to warp my head. I grew up not meeting you." Verez admitted while staring on his cup of tea, wishing it was anything alcoholic.

Augustus took one look at his Grandson before pulling a Firewhisky out of nowhere.

"Au! I told you stop stashing Firewhiskies on _every table!_ "

"Hey, its easier! The brat needs it badly!"

"With due respect, stop calling me brat. I am Thirty four." Verez glared at Augustus as he poured himself a glass of whisky.

The couple stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? You looked likenot a day over a day over twenty seven." Mayleen exclaimed.

"Dark Crystal Vampire Mage, GrandMother."

For the first time, the Prince Lord and Lady stared at him.

Their grandson, Lord Augustus Verez Prince really looked that young in oppose of his admittedly true age of 34. He is wearing a black gakuran partnered with black slacks and combat boots. A blue belt is strap on his waist with three pouches attached on it. His hair is shiny and soft, cut short on his neck. Uneven bangs his forehead and his onyx almost charcoal eyes are hidden behind a pair of smart eyeglasses.

He is also wearing his Prince Lordship ring and a purple ring.

"What's the purpose of the purple one, Verez?" Augustus asked.

"My Cloud ring. I am Lord Voldemort's Cloud Guardian." The Potion Master shrug.

"Huh? So the slimy brat is a Sky, huh? We had bunch of books about Flame Users on the hidden library. Feel free to raid it by tomorrow along the Potion Labs." The Prince Lord waved his hand. "Anyways, have you gotten yourself a little Mate?"

"You would love her. Her name is Henrietta Lotus Ameryst, the future daughter of my best friend Lily Evans and James Potter. She is also our leash to the pain in the ass Wizard Marshal, Zelretch."

Augustus cackle in glee.

"You do know how to pick 'em, Brat!"

 **000000**

 **Hogwarts,**

"Hatsuu!" All eyes landed upon the dozing girl when she sneeze.

"Oh, dear, are you feeling well?" Dorea immediately appeared on her side.

Ameryst let out a sleepy smile. "Yes, Obaa-sama. It's just. . I feel someone is talking about me." She raised her arms and sigh in relief hearing her bones pop. Her movement caused her large chest to bounce a bit, resulting one Sirius Black to faint via blood loss. "Ecchi, Padfoot."

"Hey, its not my fault that my future Goddaughter is hot as hell!" Sirius abruptly woke up since he knew the meaning of the word ecchi.

She gave her a deadpanned look as he paled on her next words.

"I'll sick Mama on you, horny Dogfather." Blinking, her eyes glazed for a moment before a giddy smile appeared in her lips.

"Hmm, what had you giddy, Amy?" Walbuga asked.

Ameryst stood up and twirled. Both of her hands are cupping her cheeks.

"My darling had followed me! I just felt him meaning it won't be long before he appeared!"

The adults along the Marauders rub their eyes seeing tons of sparkles, flowers and heart bubbles erupt on her background.

" _What the hell?"_

Rica rolled her eyes upon her sisters antics.

"Onee-sama, please calm down. We know we will met Verez later on."

"Umu! I'm very excited!" Ameryst change her dress magically into a black short sleeve blouse with thick blood red trimmings with black tie. Her blood red pleated skirt reach her thighs partnered with black thigh high socks and red four inch mary janes. Her long hair is still tied into a thick ponytail with three Lotus flower clips. A black wristwatch is strap on her right wrist. On her waist is a black magnetic belt where three brown pouches attached on each side. Behind her is Severina in White Rose traveling form.

''Your skirt is too short!" The women exclaimed.

"Sticking charm and I memorized Mama and Mommy's own version of castration charm!" she happily told them. "And I can cast them both with wand and wandlessly!"

"Good girl!" Marauders.

"Also, no one would be sane enough to try to rape her. The last one who tied is been screwed to death by her." Rica waved her hand.

"Or being 'iced'." Ameryst added. "Permanently!"

James paled a little remembering the saber moment.

"Anyways, its almost time for dinner. We would love you to join us," Headmaster Dumbledor said, keeping an eye upon the young woman.

"That would be wonderfully welcomed, Headmaster." Ameryst half lidded eyes sparkle in mischief and knowing, unnerving the old Goat. "I hope they had any rice. I'm hungry for some papaya with coconut milk!"

"We can surely asked the House elves,right? After all, your diet is heavily monitored.''

Ameryst pouted. "I know, don't eat too much sweets and fatty foods. . . its not my fault."

"Onee-sama, you just have awoken from a two year coma. After all, you should be still on bedrest."

"NO! Staying in bed is sooooooo boooorriiiingggg!" the Albino whinned as they gotten out of the office.

"But I know Verez would stay beside you so is the others." Rica knew the others were listening, picking some information _they_ wanted them to hear. "Are you going to summon your Servant later on?''

''Hmm, I'm not sure who to summon. I'm having a difficulty choosing between Caster or Archer. But knowing my luck, I might summon either Ruler or an Avenger."

The Embrace Pokemon giggled. 'I vote for Ruler. After all, they are Neutral to any war. You are safe."

Ameryst hugged her.

Behind them, Both Potters and Blacks studied the duo. James is still pouting that his daughter wont talk to him so is Padfoot. Remus doesn't know how to act while Ameryst literally threaten Peter with her sabers.

Reaching the Great Hall, the two vanished. All they heard is a happy shout of. .

"Onii-sama!"

 **00000**

It was a quiet affair upon the Slytherin Table. Unlike the other houses (cough Gryffindor cough) they are civilize and cool as a cucumber.

Sadly (or traumatizing on your point of view) their peace are short-lived.

Mainly of one Severus Tobias Snape.

As one, several Hogwarts students choked their saliva's seeing a sixth year girl wearing such _scandalously_ short skirt and hugging Snape.

"Onii-sama! I finally met you!" The white haired beauty exclaimed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Ameryst let him go and adjusted her military cap (Severus ad Rica could swear that hat wasn't there a second ago).

"Lotus Ameryst Peverel-Mortem! I am your cousin's fiancée. I don't know if you are familiar with the name Augustus Verez Prince? He's been itching to kidnapped you so we could have met! Feel free to call me Ameryst. Beside me is Rica, my little sister slash familiar!"

This girl . . . . is too hyper for his taste.

"Onee-sama, you are scaring Severus-onii-sama with your hyperactiveness. I do suggest to not overwhelm him, after all, he is not used on your level of insanity," Rica hit her sister with her ever present _metal_ clipboard where her mega stone is located.

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay?!" Ameryst rub her head.

"I believe I met you," Severus raised his hand as he motioned them to take a seat. "Welcome to Slytherin."

"Thank you, Onii-sama!" The two girls took a seat beside him. "Hello, Slytherin. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Lady Perevel-Mortem and Rica." Regulus Black greeted them. "My name is Regulus Black."

"Hi, Regulus. I heard you from Verez. I believe his words are ' _annoying snake that likes to search caves that he got eaten by zombies'_ " Rica giggled at the shocked look from him.

''Don't worry, Regulus! Worse come to worst, I can make you as my Innocence!" Ameryst.

"Umm, I do not know what to feel. . .?"

"Please stop saying things like that, Onee-sama, when you are not going to explain it."

"I could once we had privacy. Ah, Paddy alert." The two looked at Sirius who is about to have a coronary seeing them on the Slytherin Table. Ameryst rolled her eyes and used Severus as her backrest, earning her a look of disbelief from the Slytherins.

"A-A-Ameryst! Rica! What are you doing at the Slytherin Table? You two are suppose to be eating in the Teacher's Table or with us in Gryffindor." Sirius said as he marched towards them followed by Remus and James, holding his waist.

"Hoe? But we thought we are free to choose wheever we sat tonight? Also, one of my Mate's Cloud is here. I will be safe if that is you are worried from." Ameryst raised her Lordship ring.

Which caught by whitish orange flames.

"Milady, do you still have an opening?" Belladonna Zabini asked. "Nobula."

"Oh, sorry, I already scouting a potential Cloud. What I don't have is a Storm and Sun." The albino shrug her shoulders. "But feel free to join Inverno Famiglia."

"I will keep in mind,"

"Anyways," Ameryst looked back upon the Marauders. "Sorry, but Severeus-nii is comfy."

"But Amy ~! They are slimy slytherins!"

"What the hell are you, five? You are sixteen for Alaya's sake!"

Several students snickered as they watched Ameryst scolded Sirius. The said Black meanwhile, is trying to grab her but she swiftly evade those attempts.

"Aww, she really look cute," Dorea said after she weaved a privacy spell between her and the Blacks.

"I do agree, the Prince Heir is very lucky to have her." Walbuga agreed as they watched her. "However, I do wonder who is her mother. . ."

As Ameryst evade, she did a wonderful triple backflip, making her land on the Gryffindor Table. Noticing where she is, her eyes landed upon the woman who had she had inherited her eyes into.

"Hi, Mama! Want to join me in trolling the hell out of the Marauders? I assure you it wont hurt. . . much."

"Do I have to be gentle on that?" Lily Evans asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Ameryst stood up from the table. "Alright! Everyone who had a real ruby stone in hand, please raise your hand!"

Even they are clueless, three fourth of the school raised their hands. Majority of them are pureblood girls and a handful of New Bloods and Half-bloods.

"Oh, that's plenty from what I am expecting." Landing gracefully on her feet, she took out a small chuck of Rubystone from her pocket.

"In magecraft, there is a branch called Jewel Craft. From the name itself is pretty much self-explanatory." Various of Ravenclaws produce some parchment and quill, writing it down. "Not all jewels could be used in this type of Branch. I believe several of your families did a research on this and just have forgotten. That. . ."Everyone flinched when the stone she is holding explode. "IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Why?" A ravenclaw bravely asked as they saw that no one would interrupt the imprunto lesson.

"One of the reasons Magis hated Wizards is because of stagnation. Prime example are Portkeys. After making sure its stable enough, no one think about making that blasted thing more comfortable. Magis hated Laziness! We are born to improve and search! Not just using Magic to do all the things for us. Anyways, back to the topic, Jewel craft is expensive. I do want to see if any of you could use this for. . . some annoying pest. I will teach you the most _basic_ spell of Jewel craft without needing the Magical Circuit." Ameryst produce another stone. "Ruby is the most stable stone used in Jewel Craft. However, not all Rubies could be used. In order to use this, you need to store enough magic magic inside." She allowed her magic to fill the empty stone, turning it into a much darker color. "Gandr, the name it is called, is usually filled in small amounts. Since I am not most people and I came from a magical Family, I could fill this tiny thing immediately. You could try but do it bit by bit. One mistake you may turned into An Unblessed." She placed the said jewel between her thumb and forefinger. "I usually used Gandr as pest control to those stuck up Magis at the Clock Tower who did or just plain ignored the Memo that I am happily Engage." Pointing the jewel the Marauders, "Gandr."

The trio are chased by powerful beams from that tiny as hell Jewel.

"AHHHH!"

 **OOOOO**

"I admit, this is great." Lily stared at her future daughter who kidnapped her after dinner. Currently, they are inside the Room of Requirements, which transformed itself into a replica of Ameryst'room.

"You are not surprised in the slightest, Mama. I wonder why?" Ameryst looked up from the bed.

"It appears that I merge with my Innocence'self, dear. Not that it's a problem to begin with. Trolling around would be. . . boon then."

The three shared a laugh that sends shivers of dread towards the student body.

"Any plans on what are we doing in here? Also, why can't we leave already?'' Rica asked curiously.

"This timeline will collapse forty years from now." Ameryst sat up from the bed. "This is my original Timeline, where I was born as Harrison. So, that is why I am not worried even if I slipped since this is not my home anymore."

"Even so, we need to be careful and enjoy the Trolling."

They shared another creepy laugh that would send nightmares to everybody.

 **00000**

And by the name of Chaos, they did it.

The whole Hogwarts are subjected to a total overhaul courtesy of Ameryst. Bulling between Slytherins, down to Gryffindors went to highest into non-existed. Everyone also learned not to antagonize Rica when she single-handily beat the shit out of a group of seventh year Lions into a pulp.

What pains everybody is. . . its only day one of Torture from Hell.

 _ **Five days later,**_

"Ameryst, darling, someone named Zelretch delivered some package for you." Lily told her daughter as she approach her on the Slytherin Table where Ameryst is currently using Regulus as her pillow.

"Zelretch? Hmm, he told me that he is going to give me one of those Kaleidostick of his." Ameryst said, making Rica stared at her in horror.

"Onee-sama! I KNOW YOU ARE INSANE BUT THIS IS ANOTHER LEVEL OF INSANITY!" The Embrace Pokemon screamed. "We are talking about Zelretch here! The Troll of ClockTower!"

"Actually, I am the one who volunteered to have this. Kaleidostick Emerald is created solely for me." The Albino opened the box, revealing a small emerald orb inside a silver crescent moon metal. A pair of black feathers are on attached on each side magically.

A far cry from Kaleidostick Ruby and Sapphire.

" _Greetings, Untouchable Black Queen. My name is Kaleidostick Emerald. Wizard Marshal Scheineroig created me solely for you. Do not despair, Lady Lorelei made sure I am not a pervert stick unlike Ruby and Sapphire."_ The Kaleidostick introduce itself by floating in her face.

"Call me Ameryst. I've been expecting you years ago after I woke up. Why are you late, anyway?" Ameryst asked as he held Emerald who transformed into a proper magical girl wand.

" _Because I needed to be updated since you are no longer a male."_

"Oh, I have forgotten that. But I could still transformed into a boy." She twirled as her features morphed into a complete replica of James Potter, complete of Slytherin Uniform (To the horror of the Marauders) with emerald green eyes and white hair. Producing a pair of eyeglasses, the now he, wore it.

"So, what do I look?"

"You looked like your father but you have your Mother's eyes." Lily answered. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she giggled at the looks Amer—"Wait, what name again?"

"Harrison Jameson Potter-Black. Master of Ruler in the Fourth Holy Grail War." Harrison frown. "Huh, I remember everything. . . why is that?"

" _Would you allow me to copy your Memories later on, Young Master?"_ Emerald asked.

"I do not mind. As long you won't give them to that pain in the ass Dead Apostle."

" _Of course, Young Master."_

Returning into their female form, Ameryst twirled Emerald.

"Game?"

" _Registering new Master. . ."_

" {Henrietta} Lotus Ameryst Potter-Black!"

Cue on cutesy magical girl transformation that made the New Bloods gawk in disbelief.

"Kaleido Girl Ameryst! Ready for battle!" Ameryst posed like a Magical Girl.

She is now wearing a skimpy silver and green (Slytherin Colors) battle dress that reach her thighs, Partnered by silver thigh length sky high heels. A pair of fingerless arm length gloves on her arms. Her hair, meanwhile, is tied into twin tails with Lotus clips. The ends are curled. Not forget the emerald green cape that looks like a butterflies' wings. Her ever present belt is warp on her waist along her pouches. The additional pouch is a card holster that is strapped on her left thigh.

"The dress fits you, however, it is too skimpy for my taste." Lily commented. She noticed something. "Are those Kitsune ears?"

"Yup! I told Zelretch that I would choose my furry sidekick" Those snow white ears twitched. "Soo~?"

"Why Slytherin?" James asked in despair.

"Because we are cunning and backstabbing bitches once your usefulness is over." Ameryst happily answered making the Slytherin House snickered. "Also, my male form is your original child. When the Sorting hat is placed in our head in our First life, Saphoro convinced me to go to Slytherin. _How . .ever. . ._ someone send me an un appropriate School Representative. No offence to Hangrid but really? I believe his words are. _"No evil is not placed in Slytherin'_ "

Lily's blazing eyes immediately snapped towards the Headmaster.

" ." The Black Lily growled under her breath, hands itching to unsheat Red Antarez, her weapon.

As one, the Slytherins hissed. No matter what time or dimension Ameryst came from, she is a snake and will stay as such! Learning that she is bluntly manipulated away from her true House sends anger among them.

"Please calm down. Past is past. Nothing will change." Returning in her original dress, she the twirled.

 _Because this world will end, forty years from now._

 **00000**

 **Another** week had passed. Ameryst did enjoy trolling around but she is puzzled.

Where the hell is Verez, anyways?

"Oi, Amu, what in the Merlin's name you're doing?" Lily asked. Currently, they are in at the Potion Class since her daughter had nothing to do.

"I want to see if I could do the classic mundane witch craft." Ameryst answered as she stir a very large bubbling cauldron complete with Witch outfit. "HIHIHI"

She earned a head slap on that as the New bloods snickered.

Meanwhile,

"You know, time to strike back." James said as he glance on his future wife and daughter.

"I do agree. But we need to follow the new pranking rules. I do not want to be thrown again on the pool full of sharks." Sirius shuddered, remembering those torturous half an hour of life.

His Goddaughter is a sadistic daughter of a bitch.

He paled when Lily glance at him and let out a smile full of teeth. Yiihh!

Remus nodded.

 _Pranking Rules:_

 _Pranking should be all fun._

 _Never humiliate the victim(s)_

 _The Library and Hospital wing is off limits._

 _A prank should never cause any physical injury or emotional._

 _In a school wide prank, only target those in the shit list and with identification bracelets_

 _The use of tracking charm or other means is Prohibited._

 _Enjoy and cause Chaos. But be ready for punishments that will became more creative depending on the nature and effect of the prank._

Well, the Marauders broke number 6 for using the Marauders Map in order to prank Snape and Regulus. Since they strung up the two on the great hall in their under wears, thereby breaking rule number 4. .

 _Flashback;_

" _I thought when I wrote those rules, YOU will follow them." Ameryst's eyes are glowing like the Killing curse as she freed both Severus and Regulus. "Are the two of you alright?"_

" _We will be. Later on." Regulus answered, his face is still red from embarrassment._

" _I see. . . I thought my presence would deter that event. I was wrong." The Albino pulled one of her Lotus Hairclips which turned into her wand. The seventeen inch lotus branch glowed faintly as she conjured a large swimming pool in the middle of the Great Hall._

 _Which is full of sharks._

" _Lady Peverel-Mortem! You are not thinking—" Albus exclaimed._

" _Hell, yes!" Lily is the one who threw the Marauders on the Shark infested pool, much to the horror of the student body and staff._

"And that's what happened," James whispered. "Why do my wife and daughter had to be that scary?"

"It's your own fault, baka. I told you, Sev and Reggie are part of my Family. Why do you act like you do not know any Crystal term, anyway?" Ameryst appeared on his side as he is now bottling his potion.

"Since I really don't know."

"Mama, Crystal crash course! You can Troll him all day long but please leave him half alive." The Albino called her mother.

"Thank you dear!"

"Ma, you're really a Tsundere."

The ones who understood the Japanese words burst out laughing.

Lily, meanwhile, stared at her daughter for a moment before pulling her wand.

So, the Tsundere Prank war is on.

 **0000000**

Verez finally manage to stop himself transfiguring his insane Grandfather into a Toad and use him as a potion ingredient.

"I would be going to Hogwarts. Lotus is being held there." He told them.

"Are you worried that Albus might sway her on his isde?" Mayleen asked.

"No. I am more worried if the school is still standing and if the students are still sane after a Trolling Week."

"But I thought YOU would enjoy her terrorizing, Bat of the Dungeons?" Augustus asked, narrowly avoiding a war hammer thrown at him by Verez.

"I would if I am the one doing the Terrorizing." The Potion Master answered as he placed his twin guns on the holsters inside his battle robes.

However, he felt the urgency to meet his Mate and fiancée. He does not know why but his gut feeling told him to hurry up.

"Brat, since I have the feeling this would be our last meeting," Verez looked at his grandfather, stunned. "Don't give me that look, Verez. We knew your visit is temporary. After all, I am the one who summoned _you_ here." Augustus smiled at him. "You made us proud even you did so many mistakes, Brat. I vow to you that we will take care of Severus even by the means of Kidnapping your younger self. You already suffered so much, Verez."

"Thank you, Grandfather, Grandmother," The Potion Master bow down. "Can you accompany me to Hogwarts? I want to see Severus' face once I sacrifice him on the two of you,"

Instead of answering, Augustus let out an evil laugh that made even the Banned Dolls questioned their Master's sanity.

For the hundredth time.

 **00000**

The Hogwarts students watched Ameryst fascinatedly. The Mistress of Death is currently wearing a black and red longsleeve mini dress partnered by black panty hose and red sky high wedge heels. A blood red feathery cloak clasp on her person with her ever present Lotus Brooch.

What caught their attention, beside the seven foot black scaled and green eyed Basilisk currently wrapped on her shoulders is her cloak. An imaginary wind is carrying its ends as it produced _rose petals_ which is carried away. Professor Flitwick caught one of those petals that passed through his hand.

As of now, Ameryst had her hair in black, making her the complete female version of James Potter.

" _Ameryst-sama, Master Zelretch told me to deliver you and Verez-sama into an alternate dimension,"_ Emerald told her.

"Hmm? And why is that, Em?" she asked as she stared at the doors of the Great Hall.

" _Master Zelretch did not specify he said is to bring the two of you there."_

Ameryst let out an amused laugh. She already felt the tug. Meaning, she cannot stay in this universe. She already change so much, disregarding the laws regarding of MEDDLING. She could well imagine the headaches Fate and Destiny are having upon her blatant meddling.

Rica rolled her eyes before returning into her pokeball.

(Both Lily and Ameryst are stunned seeing Rica's ball on the albino's pouch. Honestly, Ameryst have basically forgotten about that contraption for the Embrace Pokemon **is never** been inside of it not after she is been caught as a Ralts.

And that was seven years ago.)

Anyways, they're just waiting for Verez to appear.

Thank Alaya that they did not need to wait that long. Five minutes after the start of dinner, the doors opened, revealing the Prince Family accompanied by two Battle Banned Dolls, Leyseritte and Stella.

"Verez!" Ameryst literally flew towards her Potion Master who caught her in no effort.

"Hello, Love," Her darling's, Crystal self is the one who answered her. Without care of the audience, Augustus Verez Prince kissed her.

"NOOO! LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" James shouted.

But no one cared.

"Hmm, way to go, Brat! I did not know you are a cradle snatcher." Lord prince broke the atmosphere, making the Purebloods stare at him in disbelief especially Severus.

After all, all they knew is that the Lord and Lady Prince are veeeeerrryyyyyyyy much private persons and only attends the Wizengmont upon whim.

They are also Neutral.

Verez let his mate go but his arms are wrapped on her waist. "Go to hell, Grandfather. You already had Grandmother."

"Verez, I thought you are going to introduce to us the Grandparents, _not_ the Aunt and Uncle." Ameryst said.

" _They are_ the grandparents. Don't let that face fool you. Grandfather could still do those insane acrobatics you loved to do when you are bored." The Potion Master rolled his eyes and _ACCIO-ED_ Severus, much to his mate's horror.

"Verez! Stop manhandling Severus!" Ameryst exclaimed.

"Sorry, Love, but he is my human sacrifice against insane as Zelretch Grandparents."

"But I haven't trained him yet to be immune at the Zelretch-type insanity!"

"I did not sign for this blasphemy!" Severus exclaimed as Mayleen immediately turned him into a teddy bear.

Verez rolled his eyes.

"If he survived being in your presence since _I know_ you cling to Severus twenty-four seven, for this past seven days _fully sane_ then being with grandfather and his crazy antics will be a walk in the park."

"Does being forced to learn Occulmence does count?'' Severus asked.

" **That is why** I taught you that and activated your magical circuits. If Grandpa made you mad, fire several Gandr at him." Ameryst smiled at Severus. "Before we leave,. . ."

"This is our gift for you, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape." Verez let his fiancée go and went to his younger counterpart. Removing the Prince Heir Ring he is wearing on his neck, he present it to the younger male. "Take it."

Severus stood wide eye upon Verez. He gingerly accepted the ring and wore it on his finger. The said ring resized to fit and accepted him.

"Thank you."

Onyx blue eyes stared upon the Charcoal once.

"Consider it a very much gratefulness if you prank the old man twice a day. And Murder him if you could get away."

Ameryst eyebrow twitch as she hit her fiancee's head using Emerald. "Verez! Stop teaching Sev ways to murder your grandfather!"

"But he is annoying."

"Even so! He is family! Family protects each other whatever creature and how annoying they are. As long as they won't resort into killing and torturing in immoral ways then go ahead."

This time, its Lily who gave a head slap on her daughter.

"You know, I am regretting that I allowed you to become a Magi."

"Don't say that, Grave of Black Lily," Verez grab Ameryst right hand where the soul chain is wrapped lovingly.

"Ah, so the Lady Peverel-Mortem turned her mother into a Blood Innocence, huh?" Mayleen let Severus go and walk towards Lily.

The red head already eject herself to that universe Lily Evans. The older Lily is currently wearing a black tube ball gown with red trims. Her red hair is tied into a high pony tail. Both of her arms are covered with black elbow length fingerless gloves. Lastly, a black saber is on her waist plus a black half mask, covering her forehead and upper half of her face.

Behind her is a black crystallize coffin wrapped with blazing chains in black and red flames.

"T—that was. . . . one of the darkest. . . ritual of the . . Peverel Family. ." James uttered.

"Well, it is _dark magic_ , per se. But turning Mama into one is pure accidental. My origin is Dark- more precisely, is Death Magic. I turned her when I was twelve. If I hadn't , I am as good as dead." Ameryst gave her father a tired smile. "Also, we had a contract. Maintaining such powerful Blood Innocence even we had the same blood. . . is draining. Add to the fact I have a very high maintenance Servant. . .Do you know what happens to a witch or wizard who is _usually_ the last of his Line?"

A slytherin answered.

"All of the family magics and gifts are given to the Last living heir, Lady Peverel-Mortem,"

"Five points to Slytherin." Verez automatically said. "And if she is a multiple heir?"

"Her body might shut down because of too much power," A ravenclaw answered.

"Five points to Ravenclaw. That is correct. In my time, I am the only one left from my Family lines." Ameryst shrug. "And I have seven lines inherited."

Silence filled the Great Hall.

"WHAT?!"

"That was true. So, me having several high maintenance Servant or Familiar is welcomed. They help my magical core to be drained enough for me to stop overloading my body. You can say I am a walking battery of sorts."

"Last question, just _how many_ familiars are you fueling and how did you know you are more inclined at Death Magic?" Remus asked.

Ameryst placed a finger on her check while her free arm supported her chest. Several perverts are secretly hexed as they stared upon the Potter heiress large bust.

"Come to think of it, I have Servant Ruler by then, Mama and Reggie. That's three. Severina and Rica are feeding my excess magic so is the Sky Arcobaleno Pacifier. I also had at least three vaults of fully charge Jewels.. . . " A magical circle appeared below them. "Ara, looks like its time already. To answer you Remmy, I learned my affinity because when I visited a graveyard, the dead have raised from their graves."

Before they could react, they vanished.

 **00000000000000**

 **Fuyuki City,**


End file.
